My Bride to Be
by YumeAiHikari
Summary: The war rages and the only person who can stop this war is...Sakura. An arranged marriage pops up and she has to make a decision. Will Sakura get torn between her heart or her country? GaaSaku Please Read & Review! First story
1. The war, The past, The proposal

**This is my First Gaara x Sakura Fanfic...actually, its my FIRST fanfic i ever wrote. So please, read and review. I need to know what readers think about this. Please no flames. **

**NOTE: Sakura's age:18, Gaara's age:18, Temari:21, Kankuro:22, Naruto:18, Sasuke:18, Matsuri:17**

The cool breeze in the open sakura field gently blew across a pink-haired beauty. Sakura's shoulder length, pink hair blew in various directions. Pink petals from the sakura trees danced across her feminine physical features She gazed upon the beautiful moon that reflected in her emerald eyes. The moon looked so breath-taking.

She knew just for tonight, things would be calm and still. Everything that revolved around her in Konoha seemed so brutal, including the raging war between the countries. She felt so tensed. During the war, there were people dying everyday.

The atrocious battle began with a single ambushed attack from the Land of Sound and Water. The village, known as Konohagakure, was the target no less. The ambush started out with a impractical argument between the Mizukage and the Hokage, the godaime herself, Tsunade.

After the intense argument, the Mizukage formed an alliance with Sound, hoping to wipe out Konoha for good. The war, still enduring was causing stress for the Godaime and her apprentice, not forgetting, everyone else.

Sakura only sighed out of tension. Just 3 months ago, everything seemed fine. All was peaceful and composed. The sunny, azure skies always glistened the reflecting sunny rays. But now, during the war, it seemed as if the blue skies turned a maroon red aura that overflowed the clouds with the scent that reeked of blood and smoke.

She worked in the Konoha Hospital as The head Medic and was skilled enough to be in the same rank as Lady Tsunade, if not, higher. The pinkette woman was the most beautiful woman in the Land of Fire with an intense strength , taking after her master. She would never admit the integrity of her beauty and strength, acting with modesty.

Her teammates' faces appeared in her thoughts. Naruto's words rang inside her. He promised he would retrieve Sasuke back from Sound, from Orochimaru. Being the knuckle-head ninja he is, Naruto was willing to prove anything. Even bringing back the missing ninja. He had dreams of becoming the next in line of being Hokage. She knew he would achieve it one day.

The missing-nin that was going after his brother, was no other than Sasuke. That silly lovey-dovey crush she had on him when they were 12 year olds, only vanished to a distant feeling of concern and detestation. Leaving her unconscious on the bench didn't make things better between Sakura and Sasuke. Even if he apologized, she would never accept the apology, out of pain and the anguish in her soul. Years before, she came to realize that he was the one that hurt all those people of Konoha and damaged Naruto and herself emotionally. Sasuke, being the last survivor in the Uchiha clan, excluding Itachi Uchiha, only made things difficult as he strove along with Orochimaru. To her, he is no longer a crush or friend, but more like an adversary.

Sai, the impassive teammate, was more like Sasuke, but in a different way. His appearance was more like the missing-nin, but inside was good, not evil. He barely talked much or express himself, making him hard to understand sometimes. To Sakura, Sai was a friend, despite the fact that he labels her as "Ugly", much to Sakura's dismay.

Lady Tsunade was an idol to Sakura. Being the Hokage was her task to protect the people and help them in any way possible. Sakura was the apprentice of Tsunade, therefore being able to have excellent chakra control and medic skills. She even found a way to surpass the Godaime. Tsunade was like a mother to her. Looking out for her. Reminding her about forgotten errands. Heck, she would even hook Sakura up on a date if she had the chance to. They were always so close. Tsunade wouldn't let Sakura go into war, simply because the medic nins would have to survive to heal the shinobis' wounds. Sakura knows that there's more to that reason...she didn't want Sakura to get hurt.

_Ka-boom!_ There goes another bomb of the day. Sakura turned her head from where the sound was coming from. It sounded loud, probably it was nearby, but she knew it wasn't close to her.

The people of Konohagakure were being murdered and injured in this war and she was sitting here doing nothing. She inwardly cursed.

"How the hell could I let my people down…" She silently said to herself.

Sakura sighed. She could never be as promising as Naruto. Sure, she was strong to everyone else in the village, but she knew she was still that weak 12-13 year old kunoichi inside. Something raged inside of her.

"…All those innocent people…being injured. While I'm just going to do nothing while they die…" Sakura said to herself as she let one tear slide down her cheeks. She wanted to prove to only herself that she wasn't the weak girl with an oversized forehead anymore.

Sakura loved her job as a medic-nin and just helping people would make her happy enough, but she felt so distant, especially during the cold war. People loved her kind, gentle, and happy nature. She was respectful to everyone. A smile on her face can bring a soul lifting from depression. But behind that smile, is her sadness, revealing something no one else knows…loneliness.

Sakura had lots of friends. Befriending the whole village. Now, during the war, she knew that some of her friends were in pain while some were dead. Tears weld up in her eyes again. It was only a few months ago when she first lost a friend, but she remembered it like it was yesterday.

Flashback:

_An 8-year old child stared blankly at the red cardinals flying by, not that she could see them. She sat in a comfortable white hospital bed. Bandage wrapped around her brown muffled head, covering her eyes. She smiled as she heard the cardinals singing an alluring tune. Then, she heard footsteps coming close by from the door._

_Knock-knock. The child turned her head to where the sound was coming from.. Coming in to the room was Sakura herself. She had a clip board in one hand and a stethoscope around her slender neck. The said medic nin had a big smile on her face._

_"Hello, Miko-chan. How are you feeling today?" said Sakura. Miko-chan just said nothing but smiled in a respectful way. _

_"I'm just going to take a check-up on you and see how much recovery you've had since last time, okay?" Sakura gently said. Miko-chan just nodded. First Sakura checked her heart beats. Then she tapped her knees and they responded to the stimulus by raising up. She did all of her check-up operations in less than 10 minutes. Then Sakura checked Miko's status and records on the clipboard. She smiled, not that Miko could see._

_"Well, Miko-chan, it seems as though you're going to recover sooner than we thought. You'll be out of the hospital before you know it, and soon you'll be with your friends and family again!" She said in a gentle tone as she lightly touched the child's shoulder. Miko jerked from the gentle touch, but afterwards, smiled._

_Just a few days ago, Sakura did surgery on the poor little girl, hoping to revive her eyes sight. Miko has been blind since she was born. Sakura wanted her to see the objects and the active people around the loving village. The sweet child deserved to get a chance to see for the very first time. The doctor/medic-nin was about to write something down on the clip board when she heard a soft voice coming from the child. _

_"Sakura-san? Will I get to see you and my family once these bandages come off? Will I get to see the sky for the first time and the grass?" Miko-chan quietly asked. Sakura softened her eyes and had a gentle smile on her face._

_"Miko-chan, of course you'll see the sky. And you'll also see your friends and family. You'll see me, and you'll get to all sorts of wonderful things!" Sakura said as she sat by Miko on her bed. Miko giggled. _

_"Sakura-san, will you promise me to show me what ice-cream looks like?" Sakura only laughed in a kind-hearted way. _

_"Of course, Miko-chan. Then after we get some ice-cream, I'll take you to the park and we can have fun." She said as she wrapped her left arm around the child's shoulder. There was a sudden knock on the door. In, came a nurse._

_"Haruno-san, there is a call waiting for you," said a happy greeting nurse with brown hair. Sakura just nodded._

_"Okay, thank you, Hiroki-chan." Sakura smiled. When the door closed, she turned her attention back to Miko. _

_"Sorry, but I have to get going. I'll check up on you later this afternoon, okay?" She gently said. Miko just nodded respectfully. As Sakura walked to the door, she heard a soft murmur from the child._

_"Thank you…" Miko-chan said. Sakura just gave a softening look and said, "Your welcome…"and she turned and left, leaving Miko-chan alone in her room._

End of flashback

A tap on the shoulder interrupted the pinkette's thoughts. She turned her attention to the masked ANBU that appeared behind her.

"Haruno, Sakura. You need to get to the Hokage tower. Orders from the Hokage," said a deep voice behind the wolf mask. Sakura just nodded.

"Hai," was all she said and then the ANBU left, leaving no traces of him what so ever. A few moments later, Sakura left in a poof of smoke.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sakura arrived in front of the hokage. The godaime, Lady Tsunade was sitting on her desk, frantically filling out document papers, moving her pen in a swiftly like manner as she did her signatures. Sake bottles were scattered all over the desks. The Godaime was fussing at Shizune on how the papers and documents were mixed up and unordered.

Sakura's gaze fell on the framed picture on Tsunade's desk. It was an image of her, Lady Tsunade, and Shizune. It was when they decide to take a day off of stress and went to relax around the spa. All three of them were wearing white silk robe kimonos. Sakura was in the middle, stuck between Tsunade and Shizune. She stuck her tongue out in a playful way and did a peace sign with her two fingers. Tsunade showed a satisfied smirk, while Shizune did a normal, appealing smile.

She stared at the Hokage again. Her and Shizune were still bickering. So the pinkette did a small cough to get their attention.

"Ahem..."

Both females turned their attention to the woman in front of them. Then Shizune and Tsunade stared at each other with a frown on their faces. Shizune started to nod and then leave, but not before glancing at Sakura and giving her a smile, in which, Sakura returned. The door closed with a quick _click_.

Tsunade closed her eyes and sighed. Then turned her head to her apprentice in front of her. Sakura's face was stoic but inside, she had a feeling of curiosity.

"Sakura, I am assuming you are wondering why I have requested you in this day of confrontation. Please take a seat." Sakura nodded and took a seat in front of the Hokage's desk. What the hell is going on? Sakura thought. Tsunade was acting oddly strange.

Tsunade grabbed a document and quickly scanned it over. Then she put it down and focused attention on the kunoichi awaiting impatiently in front of her.

"Sakura, during this war, there is a time to make sacrifices. One's sacrifices can change everything that revolves around us. Some sacrifices can just be memorable to be recognized." Tsunade said as she walked to the large window to look out at the view. Sakura was immediately confused.

"Master, what is the reason you have requested me?" she slowly said as she stared at her master with puzzled emerald eyes

"I'm sure you know that with the alliance of the Land of Sound and Waves, there is no way we can conquest this war. So therefore, we have to make an alliance with the neighboring countries." Tsunade said. Sakura nodded so her master knows that she understood.

"Well, the Konoha council and I decided to do an alliance with Suna. In order for there to be an alliance," Tsunade said carefully as she tried to choose the right words. "the Suna and Konoha councils both agreed that in order for the alliance to be formed, there is going to be an arranged marriage between the two countries." Tsunade said as she had stiffness in her voice.

Sakura could only be lost in her thoughts.

"Master…what does that have to do…with me?" she asked with uncertainty in her voice.

_Oh hell no_ she thought _could it be…?_

"This has been a very hard decision for me, but in order for the alliance to become strong and effective," Tsunade said as she turned around to face Sakura, looking her in the eyes, "It has come to my decision that you, Sakura Haruno, would have to marry a high official of Suna…"

Sakura turned pale. Her eyes widened at what she just heard. She balled her hands into a fist and clenched her jaw. She stared hard at her master and her emerald eyes were watering with tears. She stood up and slammed her fist on the desk.

"What the hell?! You're just going to marry me off to some Suna native?! I'm only 18, god damn it!" Sakura was nearly beyond pissed. Tears weld up in her eyes and were threatening to fall down her beautiful face.

Tsunade only stared starred at her, her face, softening. The Hokage had a small frown on her face and looked down.

"I'm sorry it had to be like this, Sakura, but we have no other choice," said a sad hokage.

"What? Why me?!" said a very angered Sakura.

"You're my trusted apprentice. The Suna hospital needs help with its medical staff, and I trust you with all my heart that you can actually store peace by doing this…" Then she looked out of the window.

"If you do accept this marriage, our alliance will be strong enough to conquer this war and we can restore the whole Land by doing this. It will bring great honor. Sakura, this is our only chance to prevent any more losses of our fellow shinobi. This war has done nothing but cause us pain and suffering. You're the source to stop all of this. You're the key to gain harmony to all of the Lands. Its not my choice, Sakura to accept this proposal. Its up to you, my apprentice," Tsunade begged.

"……."Sakura was lost for words. If she does this, it will help Konoha and regain peace once the war is over.

_Peace and harmony…no fighting…no violence….no killing_ She thought

Flashback:

_"Okay Miko-chan. Are you ready to see?" asked Sakura. The small child only nodded in response. Her family and Sakura were surrounding her as Sakura began unwrapping the bandages from her head, that covered her eyes. The clock was ticking. Everyone leaned in to Miko and Sakura with eagerness._

_Sakura came to an abrupt stop once the last layer of bandages was gone. Slowly, dark emerald eyes began to open. She blinked slowly as it felt like her eyes stung a little from the surgery. Then vision came into view for the child. She saw people gathering around her, with big eyes. She sat there motionless, staring at everything that came into view. The people. The clocks. The nurses. Even the flowers._

_"Miko-chan? Can you see me?" asked a very concerned Sakura. The small child turned her head to the voice and what she saw was a pretty doctor with pink hair. _

_"S-Sakura-san? Is that you?" asked a startled Miko. The medic-nin smiled and nodded her head. Miko turned her head to her parents._

_"Mama? Daddy?" Her said parents had big smiles on their faces and they both gratefully hugged their daughter. The mother had tears in her eyes. It was truly a heart tending moment. The child turned her head to Sakura hugged her too, in which she returned._

_"Thank you…Sakura-san" murmured Miko-chan as she had tears falling down her face._

_1 week later-_

_Sakura walked through the streets, holding a small child's hand. The crowd of people were walking, approaching around. Miko had a smile on her face from laughter. Sakura smiled at the child's foolishness. The pair came to an abrupt stop at the ice cream stand. _

_"Miko-chan, what kind of ice cream would you like to have?" asked Sakura. The small child looked at the ice cream flavors being presented at the stand. There were a lot of people in line, but she could read out the signs above._

_"Can I have a chocolate ice cream cone?" Sakura nodded. She browsed at the park across from where she was standing and she had an idea._

_"Miko, why don't you go play while I get the ice cream, okay? That way, you wouldn't have to wait in this long line," said Sakura kneeling down to Miko's height . _

_The child nodded and slowly walked to the park close by, then stopped out of hesitation. _

_Miko glanced at Sakura, and Sakura waved, then giving the child an "okay" sign. The child walked to the play ground and was no where in sight. _

_Once the line started to dwindle, it was Sakura's turn to order ice cream._

_"Two chocolate ice cream cones, please," said a Sakura politely holding up two fingers. The man at the parlor smiled and nodded. He handed two ice cream cones to Sakura. She paid and walked to the park, looking for Miko._

_"Miko-chan!" She yelled. There was no response. Sakura flicked through the play ground to look for the innocent child, a vexed emotion in her emerald orbs. _

_"Miko!" Then just twenty feet away, the said child came out of a play tunnel._

_"Sakura-san!" Miko yelled, while waving her arms in a signal-like manner. She climbed out of the tunnel and ran to Sakura to get her ice cream. _

_Once she was 15 feet away, Sakura spotted shuriken and kunai being thrown everywhere. Her eyes began to widen. What the hell… She looked around and some of the civilians were being attacked. Some of them were dead, lying on the cold cement. _

_"Miko!" screamed Sakura. The medic nin dropped the ice cream cones on the grass and ran to the child. Just about 5 feet away from Sakura, a kunai went flying towards her, in which she quickly dodged. But once she dodged that kunai, a few more went straight past her. She did a couple of back flips and hand springs, in order to dodge the jagged weapons aiming for her. A group of sound ninjas appeared before her, attacking her. The strong pinkette was busy defending herself, that she disregarded the child. Not long after, reality struck her. _

_'Miko' She quickly finished off the sound nins and killed them, resulting an end in their lives._

_There was a child's scream heard through out the area. Sakura slowly turned around as if time had stopped, her beautiful green orbs widening in fear. There, not far from her, was a child's body, lying on the ground. Miko was lying motionless as a sharp kunai struck her in the chest. The child's dark green eyes began to broaden as she was assaulted. _

_"MIKO!" Sakura yelled at the top of her lungs. She ran to the attacked child. As she did so, it felt as if time had become frozenly slow. Tears were falling from the corner of her eyes as the wind was flying past her. Her hair motioning in the wind as her eyes showed all the emotion raging inside her._

_Sakura carried Miko as she got to the child. She held her as she looked at Miko's face. The face of a dead child… 'it's all my fault' she thought. Fuck! Her hand started to glow green and she placed her palm over the child's heart to heal the child's wound and to make her come back to life. No beat. She did it again. Still no luck. It was recognized that Sakura came a minute too late. The medic nin held Miko's dead body close as a stream of tears fell from her eyes. Her bangs covered her emerald orbs as she wretchedly sobbed. _

_"MIKO!" She screamed in the air. She kept on crying, knowing that it would not help a bit to recuperate the deal child. She lost a patient, a dreamer…a friend._

_The day of the attack, was the same day Tsunade declared war against the Land of Sound and Waves. _

_End of Flashback_

The voice of her master snapped her from her daze. A hand rested on her shoulder.

"Sakura? Are you okay?" asked Tsunade as she had a worried expression on her face. Sakura looked at Tsunade. It was her chance to prove to herself that she can make a difference. That she can restore peace again. Even if it meant having an arranged marriage with Suna to defeat Sound.

Sakura looked at her master in the eyes.

"Lady Tsunade, I accept the marriage proposal," said Sakura with an enthusiastic emotion in her eyes. The Godaime broaden her eyes. She was traumatized at Sakura's decision, and she thought that her apprentice was stubborn enough to argue over the verity.

The busty woman soften her brunette eyes.

"Sakura…this is a big decision your making. I appreciate your choice of becoming the bride of the proposal. You will have the respect of all the people of Land of Fire and Wind. This task is very important to complete."

"Yes, Master," said Sakura. She had a strange expression on her face, one that will certainly be a mask to hide under the sadness. Her master noticed this and immediately got inquisitive.

"What troubles you?"

Sakura furrowed her eye brows together.

"Who will I be marrying?" asked a very inquisitive Sakura.

Tsunade looked at Sakura in the eyes. If Tsunade told Sakura, would she get mad and change her mind? In Sakura's eyes there was determination. There was no way in hell the busty woman would lie to her apprentice like that. She sighed.

"You'll be marrying the Kazekage of Suna," said Tsunade. Sakura gasped as her emerald eyes became wide. That meant she would have to marry…_Gaara_.

**Thank you for reading this. Please review. I need to know what people think about this first chapter. Should I keep going with the story? or Should i stop right here and keep this story unfinished cus it was bad? If i write the next chapter, I wont make Gaara OOC i'll make him...like the way he is. Once again, thank you and Please REVIEW:**


	2. Suna

**I want to thanks everyone for reading the first chapter and for giving me reviews! I feel really confident about continuing this story. I change the age of one character though. Kankuro is 20 years old in this fic. After reading this, please review! I need ideas and comments. Once again, thank you:**

Sabaku no Gaara stared absent-mindedly at the Suna council in front of him. He had no expression on his face, as the news of the proposal acceptance was being presented by the old men and women.

"Kazekage-sama, there has been news of acquiescence of our proposal to form the alliance. Shall I prepare to write a request of the date of this alliance and questionize if it is a form of agreement to the Hokage?" said a man in his late 60's with a big, bushy mustache. The other council members nodded their heads in conformity as they looked at the Kazekage. The old men and women were wearing formal Suna robes, with layers of casual cream-yellowish colors of clothing. They all seemed in their late 40's to 60's, making him the only young one in the room.

Gaara looked at them with a stoic expression. He stared hard at the scroll being presented under him. Here he was, sitting in a long table full of Suna's council members, being nagged at all day in the conference room. He just wanted to get away from it all.

His aqua-emerald eyes shifted from the scroll to the old members in front of him. He set his eyes on the Council member that just spoke and did a small nod.

"Yes, that should be accessible," said Gaara's deep voice.

The old man has been bugging him all day about the arranged marriage.

"When shall the wedding be sermonized?"

"Who is the "lucky" kunoichi that the Hokage requested to be your bride-to-be?

"When shall the alliance be formed?"

"Should there be guards put up around Suna's outside walls?"

_These people are fucking annoying…_

The questions and nags were driving him insane. The old men and women that were surrounding him were giving him a rather relentless time focusing on his paper works. They were shoving documents, scrolls, and contracts about the arranged marriage in his face.

In front of him, the annoying council members stared and negotiated at him. Not out of confusion of the agreement, but out of anxiety. He stared at the clock shown above a nearby wall. Gaara, blocking everything that came to his ears except the ticks of the clock, watched impatiently as it made the most strident sound.

The clock was ticking heavily, making a slow _tick tock_. The bothersome sound became louder and louder as he waited for some magical disaster to kick in and stop the Council members from staring at him with such apprehension. He was waiting for the meeting to adjourn in a fast pace. He was waiting for his freedom of this torture. It was starting to _bothe_r him when they were staring at him with rather large dark eyes, a glimmer shown in them. The way their mouths move, but nothing came out of them in his ears.

He closed his eyes as he felt his brain drastically bulged erratically with every question that came to mind. It was like a heart beat, except he felt his brain doing it. The tension rose up in him. He clenched his fist. He wanted this meeting to be over. He didn't like the paper work being thrown at him every minute, but what he didn't like more was the nagging and meeting with the old Council members of Suna.

After four hours of discussing, nagging, and arguing, the conference was adjourned. He was back in the office, with even more paper work to do.

_Oh joy…_

Lifting up his pen, he began to read and sign the papers being unfilled, sitting on his desk. Gaara picked up a scroll that was 'important' and began reading it, slowly moving is eyes as he read.

It was the contract of the Marriage proposal. The Suna council and the Hokage made an agreement of alliance, one that he wasn't very fond of. It was the reason why he had to get married. He didn't know who his soon-to-be wife was. No one ever informed him of the 'lucky' kunoichi he was getting married to.

_Terms and agreement…blah….bonding countries….blah blah…alliance… responsibility...blah._

When he got to the last part, he widened his beautiful green eyes. Next to the line where he was suppose to sign was a beautiful cursive signature of …

_Haruno Sakura…_

He was suppose to get married to Tsunade's apprentice? The Medic kunoichi? The one who tried to healed him when they were 15?

He raised his non-existent eyebrow. He hasn't seen the kunoichi for three long years . Suna proposed, Konoha excepted, and what he got was…her. Sakura. The Kunoichi. The Medic-nin. The weird thing that shocked him was that she agreed to this proposal. Why would she want to marry a someone like him? No one knows. Not even the monster himself. He would've thought that she would be with Naruto or Sasuke, but he inwardly slapped himself mentally. She would never be with that traitor. Then again, why would she even agree to do this marriage if it encompasses getting married to him?

_Must have done it for the sake of Konoha…_

Gaara looked down at the contract. He slowly raised his pen, and signed his name across the line, next to Sakura's. A neat signing of Gaara's compared to the beautifully calligraphy of Sakura's.

After signing it, he put it to the side and commence his work. Signing _other_ papers.

His eyes outlandishly wandered to the scroll he put beside his forearm. Staring at Sakura's signature, then his. The agreement of a newly married couple…It scourged him.

The marriage was something to think about. He knew he didn't want to do the arranged marriage in the first place. But he also knew that people of Suna would hate him. He needed to do this for the war that was demolishing Suna's walls and slaughtered all of the fellow shinobi fighting for their lives. Gaara was also doing it for the people, the village.

He sighed. Gaara didn't know how this arrangement was going to work out. While shutting his eyes, he crossed his arms as he waited for his time to leave the Kazekage tower for the day.

Today was his day to relax and take half a day off. Besides, he gets to the Kazekage tower at 6:00 am and usually leaves at 11:30 pm or sometimes 12:00 pm if he doesn't finish the documents. He was suppose to get off of the Kazekage duty at 5:30, but he knew if he didn't get the paper work done and signed in on time, the old men and women of Suna's council would bug him all day. And out of experience, he had enough of that.

_Better to do this than have them annoy me…_

A thought emerged in his head.

_How could me and Sakura work this out?_ _Is it possible for her to-_

"Kazekage-sama, Temari-san is here to see you. Shall I send her in?" said the secretary's voice in the small intercom on his desk. The sound of the squeak in the intercom made him snap out of his thoughts of the marriage. He shook his head slightly.

"Hn. Yes, that would be fine," said Gaara, while pressing the red button on his mini intercom machine. There as a sudden _clink_ of the door knob being turned. Walking inside the room was no other than Temari.

The fan user wasn't in her ninja uniform attire. Instead, she wore decent clothing, a light lavender long sleeved top with black skirt and leggings underneath. Her fan, was no where in sight. Gaara didn't even look at her, he was more looking at the proposal scroll in front of him.

"What do you want," the former Shukaku container said. It was more of statement. Temari put her hand on her hip. She had on a fretful frown. Her dark eyes wandered to her little brother in frustration.

"What are you still doing her in this gloomy little office of yours? Did you forget you get off early? C'mon, you can fill those papers out some other time," said Temari. She was now sitting on his desk, her feet dangling off the solid object. Her arms gave her support.

Gaara didn't really care what his sister said. He knew he had to finish this. Otherwise there would be exertion that would bother him. And he didn't mean the scrolls. The young kazekage just kept on moving his pen in a swiftly like manner, signing his calligraphy.

He knew it was his ½ day off but he cared more about his people than a stupid day off from the office. It was one scroll after the other. Suddenly, just out of the last signature, his pen ran out of ink.

Gaara grunted. He threw his pen across the room and grabbed another one from a cup full of other pens on his desk. Again, he began proceeding with the signatures.

Temari furrowed her brows together. She hated it when he ignored her. What she hated most was his stubbornness. The fan user knew that he would not give in. She sighed out of exasperation. She closed her eyes for a moment, having a minute to think. When she reopened them, her eyes fell upon a picture that rested upon Gaara's desk.

It was neatly framed. A photo that revealed Gaara, herself, and Kankuro, standing in front of the Kazekage tower on a bright sunny afternoon. Kankuro had on a playful smile while her and Gaara had a smirk.

All of their eyes showed something that was meant to be hidden only because there was grief hiding behind the exhilaration masks. Everyone had on their ninja attire, almost as if they were prepared for an attack.

The photograph was taken not long ago, a few months back to be precise. It seemed as though it was yesterday when he was a 12 year old shinobi, still containing the one tailed demon inside him. She remembered the event 3 years ago when Naruto, Sakura, and the other leaf shin obis rescued him from the abysmal Akatsuki. A life was sacrificed by Chiyo, honorly. He was now a man. A brother. A _leader_.

An 18-year old kazekage, being in charge of all Suna. He developed respect from not only his home village, but other villages as well. He was someone all the villagers looked up to.

Under the clothing of the Kazekage robes, he developed a discriminating 12-pack abs, muscular arms and a nice toned body with all that training. His eyes, an emerald-seafoam green color would bury anyone deep into them. The mysterious kanji on his forehead marked love that only his soul could understand the true meaning of the beautiful print. His crimson locks were an atypical color that would make any female fall head over heels. The deep, rough voice of the Kazekage's was willing to do the same thing. His face slight angular, but perfect. He was indeed a handsome man. She looked at Gaara, who was signing papers frantically.

Temari smiled. Her little brother was all grown up. He was willing to do anything for his country. Then something clicked in her mind.

"Hey Gaara, who are you going to marry to form this alliance you told us about?" asked a nervous Temari.

Gaara's pen dropped instantly. His eyes never leaving from the paper in front of him. Temari could only see the top of his crimson locks as he put his head down. Then slowly he raised his head.

Gaara's emerald eyes bore into Temari's dark ones. The fan user could tell that the facts he was going to tell were important. She raised her eyes brows. Gaara didn't show any emotion, as usual, his face was always impassive. His eyes, told otherwise.

"The Hokage requested me to marry her apprentice for the alliance to bond fittingly."

That was all Gaara had to say before Temari showed a small smile upon her face. She didn't want to over react with such jollity and loose her cool in front of her brother. Sakura was going to be her sister-in-law! Inside she was ecstatic.

_Oh my god! Gaara's gonna marry Sakura! We're gonna be sisters! Finally, another girl in the family! _

She nodded as if she understood. Then walked away in approval. While leaving Gaara, she closed the door behind her. Once there was a click of the door, she had a huge smile upon her features and her eyes twinkled in an esteem way.

Gaara on the other hand, didn't know what to do. He was going to marry Sakura whether he liked it or not. Going into marriage was something that is going to change his life.

**Please review, third chapter is coming up soon!**


	3. News today: Leaving tomorrow

**Here is the third chapter. I had to post it on the same day as my second chapter because I worked on both of them for about a week or so. Once again, for my pleading, PLEASE reveiw!:**

There was a small clink as Sakura closed her suitcase shut. She lifted the handle and carried the luggage to put up against the nearby wall. She wiped the sweat off her forehead with the back of her hand.

That was the last suitcase of the day. Lady Tsunade informed her of packing her stuff before she goes to Suna so the luggage would get there before she arrived.

It was the medic's day off. Tsunade suggested it to her, no matter how much Sakura objected and protested. She didn't want to have a day off, knowing that most of the shinobi that came back from relentless war missions were injured, some of them close to death.

But no. The hokage left some of the other medics in charge of healing the ninjas. She felt apprehensive. After all, Sakura is the head medic of the hospital.

_A few days off wouldn't hurt. Would it?_ She inwardly thought to herself.

_Or a few years_… She thought as she commemorated herself that she is, after all going to get married. To the Kazekage. To Gaara.

Sakura idly laid down on her bed, arms and legs spread out. Her pink hair sprawled out like a halo. The beautiful emerald eyes of the pinkette gazed at the ceiling.

"What am I going to do?" she silently said to herself. How was she going to cope with the fact she was getting married?

It has been 4 days since Tsunade told her about the arranged marriage. It was all Sakura could think about. It plagued her mind like a shadow, always subsequent to her and never leaving her.

_What if Gaara doesn't care about me? What if I can't get through this?_

The war was affecting her the most. Dreams of her going to war was a sight so horrid. Bodies were laying dead everywhere. She also remembered the blood that appeared on her hands.

The malicious laughter of a nefarious enemy that was heard was not far behind. The sky was a dark gray color, forming in the clouds that manifested lightning.

Sakura, standing there in her uniform half torn, dirty from the all fighting, was fixed there helplessly as she saw Sound ninjas attack the people of Konoha. Everything reflected in her eyes like a mirror. The vulnerable cries and screams echoed in her ears like a never ending cave that was profound. She terrifyingly recalled the dark maroon eyes that stared down at her, wanting-

A knock on her door snapped her out of her thoughts. Before realizing who knocked on the door, she got up and started to let the guest in.

The guest was no other than the knuckle head ninja, Naruto. The said ninja had a brilliant smile on his face.

"Ohiyo, Sakura!" said the Kyuubi container. No surprise. Naruto usually came to her house when he wanted to eat ramen, or simply just to hang out. Hinata was normally with him, but this time it was different. Speaking of the Hyuuga heiress, she had the audacity to confess her feelings to Naruto. He was shocked, but accepted it. Now, they are currently dating.

Sakura thought they were the cutest couple ever. It was only because she was the one who gave advice to Hinata to go ask Naruto out. Sakura was happy for them. They found love in each other. Something Sakura wished she had with someone.

Sakura did a slight wave and stepped to the side to let Naruto in her home.

Once the Knuckle head ninja stepped foot in her home, he had a perplexed expression on his face once he saw all the packed boxes and suitcases, but replaced it with sadness when realization hit him. He turned to the side to face Sakura. Sakura had her head hang low so he wouldn't see the sorrow in her eyes.

Basically everyone in Konoha knew she was getting married to the Kazekage. Naruto was the first person she told. Then she had to explain to everyone else when Naruto blurted it out to the whole village.

When the pinkette told Ino and Hinata about her decision, they too, were in shock. Ino practically screamed, yelling at Sakura at how she would have to leave all of Konoha behind. Tears streaming from the blonde's baby blue eyes.

"What the hell are were you thinking? Are you fucking crazy? What if the guy is a jerk and he constantly wants you get away from us so we wouldn't hear your screams when he tries to kill you! Do you want to leave us behind?!" she remembered as Ino said those words that made Sakura feel guilty.

Hinata on the other hand just widened her pearl eyes, her hands covering her a gapped mouth. Sakura commemorated the tears that left the Hyuuga heiress's eyes. But no matter what, her friends showed the same thing. It was a mixed emotion of anger and sadness.

Naruto was even worst. When he heard of the news, he marched to the Hokage's office and started to complain and yelled objections to Lady Tsunade. Which resulted in Naruto getting a black eye from the busty woman.

Sakura stared at Naruto's big azure eyes. One minute he was energetic and happy. The next, sadness and emotions come raging up.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Naruto asked with vigilance. He just wanted to make sure it was what she wanted for herself. Sakura thought for a moment.

"I'm doing this for my country and everyone else who is suffering from this war," she said with assurance, in her eyes were fortitude.

Naruto nodded with a small smile so she knew he understood. Then he had a bright smile again. The Kyuubi container put an arm around Sakura's shoulder and his smile broadened.

"Promise to visit us? And in return, we'll visit you! Oh, don't forget to send letters to me about how Gaara is doing!" he practically yelled in her ears.

Sakura softened her eyes and put on a small smile too.

"Of course I promise Naruto," she said hopefully. Naruto nodded. Then something popped in his head. He scratched his cheek nervously, trying to figure out why he was here again. Then it clicked.

"Oh, I forgot! Grandma Tsunade wanted to see you, Sakura," he said cheekily, trying to confirm her the reason why he was here.

"Okay. Thanks Naruto," with that, Sakura left in a poof of smoke, leaving a sympathetic Naruto behind.

_I hope things are going to work out with you, Sakura. I feel like you're actually going to find that piece of your heart that's been missing all along._

Then he left in a poof of smoke, leaving the blossom's house deserted.

"Where is she, Shizune? She's suppose to be here by now! I knew I shouldn't have sent that knuckle head, Naruto to get Sakura!" said a very pissed off Tsuande. She furrowed her eyebrows together and she rubbed her temples with her index finger and thumb.

"Lady Hokage, perhaps you should be more patient with her. She probably is on her way, or something. Besides, you just sent Naruto to get Sakura 5 minutes ago," said a sweat dropped Shizune.

"But didn't I say to Naruto that it was important?! Where the hell is she?!" Tsuande was already thwarted with all the scrolls being sent from Suna, she didn't need late excuses. Shizune put her hands in front of her. She sheepishly told the busty hokage to calm down.

Within the exact moment, Sakura appeared in front of them.

"You wanted to see me, Master?" said Sakura. She bowed to Tsunade and nodded her head and smiled to Shizune, in which she happily returned. Tsunade stopped bickering and stared at the pink haired beauty infront of her.

The busty woman pulled out a scroll and quickly scanned through it. She put it down and looked at Sakura.

Her brunette eyes bore into Sakura's forest green ones. Tsunade vacillated to think for a moment, putting what she wanted to say on hiatus.

"Yes, Sakura. We just received a scroll from Suna stating that they, too agree that you should marry the Kazekage in order for the alliance to be formed. They have requested a date for the coalesce," Tsunade said. Sakura nodded. She knew it was the marriage.

"For you to be married, it states in the contract that you will have to go to the Land of Wind where your soon-to-be husband awaits," the busty woman said. The odd sound of soon-to-be husband made Sakura's stomach felt queasy as if her insides were doing flips in an acrobatic circus.

She thought twice about doing this. She was doing it for her country. For her friends. For Miko. For anyone not to get killed.

A few days ago, she signed an important document. And she's already married to the Kazekage.

"Me and Gaara would think it would be wise for you to be escorted to Suna. Gaara suggested for you to get there by one of the his trusted shinobi. That way, Gaara and I won't have to get worried about you being abducted or ambushed. It was the his perspective and concern that you should get there safe and sound," the hokage said with a playful smirk.

Sakura had a small tinted blush upon her cheeks.

_Gaara wanted me to stay safe? I guess he does care for me…_

Tsunade couldn't help but grin to her apprentice's reaction. She knew Sakura would act like that. Her big russet eyes showed a sign of mischievous.

Sakura looked at Tsunade, a baffled and flushed feature upon her.

"When will I be leaving, Sishou?" asked the pinkette. Tsunade picked up the scroll again. Her eyes promptly scanned across like a typewriter. Sakura watched patiently as she did so.

Then the Hokage's eyes came to an abrupt stop on a certain part of the scroll. Her chocolate eyes widening. Then she put the scroll down to look up at Sakura.

"It seems as if you are going to have to leave tomorrow morning," a tone of solemnity was said from the busty woman, her eyes showing no fallacious signs.

Sakura nodded in return.

"Yes, Sishou," said a truthful Sakura. Tsuande could tell that masked under those words of firmness, is like a little girl in her life that has lost its way around the corner. Brunette stared into emeralds. No one said anything. Sakura knew that Tsunade didn't want her to go and leave so early.

Tsunade knew Sakura didn't want to leave her friends and the village behind. The only sound that filled the room was the ticking of the clock inside the Godaime's office. There were no voices heard from out the office door. As both beautiful women searched each other's eyes for a retort, all they could do was read what the eyes told them. It was a game of conviction.

Sakura had the courage to say something.

"What time will I be leaving?"

"7 in the morning, that way, you would get there about noon in the next two days of traveling." Just at that moment, she thought Sakura was going to be obdurate and fuss about not having enough time to say her farewells. But that didn't came. She was very serene, having little words to say.

"Will I be able to say good-bye first?" Sakura said with unsure voice.

Tsunade smiled.

"Of course you'll be able to say good-bye. But you'll have to do it in the next 20 hours." She said tranquilly.

"Thank you, Master," Sakura said as she nodded in an understandable precision. As Sakura was about to turn her heels and leave, Tsuande halted the medic.

"Sakura. I just want to say you're doing something very superb and honorable. I want to thank you with all my heart for what you're doing," Tsuande paused, " I'm pleased at what you've done and accomplished. I know it was our goal to bring back Sasuke, but all along you've worked your hardest and achieved the goals that are important to you.

"I'm proud to call you my apprentice and I am happy for what you have become. You are beautiful, smart, and powerful. Don't let your fears get in the way of what you can accomplish. You're like a daughter to me. I want you to be careful with this mission, Sakura."

With that, Sakura bowed deep. Tsunade swore she saw a few litres of tears falling on the carpet when her apprentice bowed. Moments later, as she stood up she left through the door, her boots, making a small thump sound and closed it with a quiet click. Sakura didn't even make eye contact with her master.

The Hokage softened her eyes. Tsuande stood there, her arms at her side. She put her head down and let the held back tears fall down. It streamed down her face, like a small river, past the floor. She sobbed laconically. It was the whole truth. Tsuande didn't want her apprentice to go to a different village or country. Everything she felt was poured onto Sakura. She wiped her tears with the back of her green sleeve, afraid of someone barging in at the moment.

She heavily sat down on her leather chair and started to stare at the ceiling.

"Sakura, I will truly miss you…" she quietly whispered.

Sakura stood limply and still at the hokage's door. Her arms laid lazily at her sides. She looked left and then right. There was no one in sight. The only thing that shown was the dim light from an incandescent lamp, being lightened in the big hallway. It reflected her dark shadow.

The pink haired medic dropped to her knees and started crying quietly. She put her hands over her face, blocking the tears from view.

She sniffed some more.

_I don't know how to deal with this. First I'm leaving my friends and village behind, but not only that. I have to leave within tomorrow…How am I going to cope with this? _

**Sakura's right, How is she going to cope with the marriage? I know this may be boring and I guess you're wondering 'When does Sakura go to Suna to see Gaara?!' Well, I will Post it on the next chapter, trust me. And sorry for the short chapter. I'll make the fourth chapter longer, now that Sakura is going to Suna to meet her soon-to-be husband! **


	4. Traveling Sakura's heart to Suna

**Here's the fourth chapter, sorry it took a while. It was very long to write. So thank you, everyone, for reading My Bride to be. I feel a small emotion of confidence to keep this story going. Please review. and Please no flames.**

Sakura stood outside by the gate as she waited for her escort to accompany her to Suna. The sun was already up 6:50 in the morning, showing various colors of blue, red, and orange. She looked at her watch.

_Just a few more minutes… _Sakura pondered. She said her good-byes and farewells to everyone of her friends in Konoha. There were plenty hugs from Naruto and everyone else. Ino and Naruto practically choked the living day lights out of her while crying their hearts out. After seeing everyone's tears, she felt bad. No, cross that out. She felt horrible.

There were people who cared about her. Lee, Neji, Naruto, Choji, TenTen, Ino, Shikamara, Hinata…They _all_ cared about her. Even though its been a few days since the news of the arrangement, she still felt uneasy about this. It was true, she had cold feet.

Her stuff was already transferred to Suna, so she didn't need to carry anything, but a backpack that contained her sleeping arrangements and ninja weapons and scrolls. She made promises to many people. While commemorating the conversation she had between Ino, she frowned.

Flashback:

"_Bill-board brow! How could you do this to us! Not only that you're leaving me, but you're leaving tomorrow!?" Ino yelled at her pink haired friend while putting her arms in the air. Her blue eyes widening. _

_Just outside of the window, the baby blue skies ranged above the village. Sunlight appeared through the clear windows, into Ino's home. Flowers were scattered all over the place near the window sill, just like the Yamanaka Flower Shop. Sakura just looked down silently as she listened to what Ino had to say. _

_The blonde kunoichi with blue eyes walked backed and forth several times in front of Sakura, then stopped to appear closely at her face._

"_Why didn't you just say no to Lady Tsuande so she would pick some other girl to do the job?! You realize once you leave, things won't be the same again! I just can't accept it!"_

_Sakura just stopped by Ino's house to corroborate her of the message. In return, what she got was bickering and yells from her best friend._

"_Ugh! I can't believe you're going to leave tomorrow! What's going to happen to your life, now?! You're just going to marry the person who tried to kill you when we were little?! Do you know how irrational that sounds!?" Ino, mad as she was, practically criticized Sakura's yield of the whole situation. No matter how many times Sakura had to say it, Ino would never listen. _

"_Ino, you know I'm doing this for my country. I'm doing it for you and everyone else too. Regardless of the responsibilities I have to accomplish," she said. The medic now looked up, and she stared deeply into Ino's sapphire eyes. Inside Sakura's eyes was dedication and fortitude. But still, Ino was obdurate._

"_Listen! You-"_

"_No, you listen!" Ino practically shut her mouth and put what she was about to say on hiatus. She stared wide-eyed at her friend. Sakura calmed down a little and explained to Ino her delegation._

"_I already lost Sasuke and Miko. I can't afford to loose anyone else dear to me to Orochimaru or the war that's going on. I'm tired of standing here, doing nothing, but pondering over the loss of innocent people. I'm not that weak little girl I was 6 years ago. This is my country. My decision. My life. I'm sorry, but this is my only chance to help! Please, Ino, I want you to understand!" Sakura's voice was full of emotion. She was now equally yelling._

_The blonde froze for a moment. Her body felt stiff, but her heart pounded like the sound of bass drums, vibrating the motional feeling. For a small moment, the space between the two women felt taciturn. It was a while until Ino said something._

"_No, Sakura. I'm sorry. I guess I got so mad at you for leaving, that I didn't listen to what you had to say about this. It's just that I, too, can't afford to loose my best friend," Ino quietly said. Her eyes were now watery, getting ready for the tears that are going to pour down her azure eyes._

_The pink haired medic softened her emerald eyes. True, Ino was stubborn as Sakura, but behind that was something that was allowed to be magnanimous. Sakura said nothing as Ino began to sniff as if tears were about to come out. _

_All the medic did was slowly come towards Ino. Her arms were open._

"_Come here, Ino-pig," Sakura said softly as she gradually came walking to the blonde. Ino immediately hugged Sakura as she heard her nickname being called. It just reminded her of old times. That was when both Ino and Sakura began to break down. They embraced each other tightly, never letting go. All was heard was chokes and sobs. _

_Sakura could feel her heart thrashing to the rhythm of their cries and huffs. It felt like this was the last time they would see each other. They were, after all, best friends._

"_P-prom-mise to v-visit K-Konoha? A-and don-n't fo-forget me or a-anyone else in t-this villa-age." Ino huffed in between sobs and cries as she wiped her eyes with the back of her hand. Sakura only nodded in return and did a genuine smile. _

"_I promise." she said as a litre of tears fell from the corner of her eyes._

_That was the promise she had to keep forever. _

End of Flashback:

Footsteps were heard as Sakura mused. The medic turned around and came face to face with her Master, Lady Tsuande. The busty woman came walking towards her. Then just a few feet away, she stopped. Chocolate met Emerald. The odd taciturn silence was broken when Tsuande spoke.

"Good-morning, Sakura," said the woman with a smile. Sakura smiled in return.

"Good-morning, Shishou," she said in a calm voice, while bowing. She guessed her master wanted to say good-bye before her departure to Suna. A big blur of orange suddenly came strutting in front of Sakura.

"Sakura! I can't believe you're already leaving!" cried Naruto as he crushed Sakura in a bear hug. The pinkette could barely breathe, her face turning blue out of surprise.

"That's enough, Naruto," said Tsuande. With that, he let go. Naruto's bright cerulean eyes showed sadness, but his features demonstrated a small, sad smile. He, all of a sudden looked at the horizon and saw a figure coming. While squinting his eyes, he couldn't figure out who was approaching.

Sakura finally caught on the Kyuubi container's actions and she too, faced the way of the approaching stranger.

The figure slowly walked to the horizon and when the sun's rays didn't block the appearance of the new arrival, they still couldn't figure out who it was because of the distance. The figure appeared closer and the stranger became apparent.

Sakura's eyes broaden. The person stopped in front of them and smiled.

"Hey, how's it goin'?" said a familiar voice. Sakura quickly ran over to the person and they gave each other a small hug. It was no other than Sabaku no Temari.

The fan user was wearing her normal dark purple kimono attire with red binding around her waist. Her hair was put up in four pony tails. Behind her, was her massive black shield fan, and the Suna symbol head band around her forehead. Then Tsunade just stood there, with a greeting smile as Naruto did a small wave. Temari immediately bowed to the Hokage.

"Good morning, Lady Tsunade. It is an honor to have your apprentice to become my sister-in law." The fan user said as she bowed down, then looked at the Hokage with a serious face. Sakura only blushed at this comment.

"No problem! And it is quite acceptable to have you to escort her to Suna. I wouldn't want some strange shinobi bringing her there unsupervised," Tsuande said with a smile. Sakura smacked her forehead.

_Oh, great. She's acting like an over-protective maternal figure. _

Sakura let this action slide because it was after all, her last day here.

"Hey, Temari-Chan, how's Gaara doing?" asked a very curious Naruto. Temari turned her head, with a small smirk, to the side to look at the Kyuubi container.

"He's doing great. The villagers seem to have progress with him more and more each day. It seems as though it was yesterday when he first got the role of a leader," Naruto did a big grin and his eyes showed sanction.

"When I become the next Hokage, I'm going to be as great as Gaara. Believe it!"

Naruto boasted. Once again, he used his favorite phrase. He brought up his right fist up to his chest to pound it. Everyone laughed from exuberance.

"Well, I guess we should get going, Sakura. Wouldn't want my brother waiting," said Temari, with a wink. Sakura nodded, trying to prevent a blush being shown. She turned her attention to Tsunade and Naruto.

"Well, I guess this is good-bye." said Sakura in an irresolute voice. Tsunade nodded, with a frown crept upon her features. The busty woman opened her arms and walked towards her apprentice.

Together, they embraced in a magnanimous hug. The hug felt more than a good-bye hug. It felt like a mother-daughter hug. Tsunade didn't need to say anything to her apprentice because she already surged her feelings to Sakura the day before. It was as if Sakura already knew what Tsunade was thinking. When they disentangle, Tsunade had a sad smile. Her brunette eyes shielding the wretchedness by the glimmers of the sun's rays. Then came Naurto.

Instead of Sakura going to Naruto, Naruto bear hugged Sakura. Sakura, barely breathing, embraced him back.

"I'm going to miss you, Sakura-Chan!" Naruto said as he cried and sobbed.

"I'm. Going. To miss you. Too, Naruto," the pinkette said in between breaths. When the Kyuubi container let go, she finally regained her breath, her hand resting upon her chest. She looked at Naruto and smiled.

"Don't get into too much trouble, okay? And take care of Hinata. Tell everyone I said good-bye." said Sakura in a sad voice, yet she had a smile on. Naruto just put up his thumb and grinned.

"Alright. Anything for you, Sakura-Chan!"

Sakura looked at Temari, who was staring at the horizon colors of the sun, giving the trio some privacy. Then she turned back to look at Tsunade and Naruto.

"Good-bye, Shishou. Good-bye, Naruto-kun," said Sakura as she walked towards Temari. The fan user smiled as she waited for Sakura. Once Sakura got the Temari, she looked back at Naruto and Tsunade. Even from a small distance, the medic could still see the tears that weld upon the azure and chocolate eyes. She knew they were crying and it started to make her weep too. The delicate tears fell from her forest emerald eyes and down her tinted pink cheek. While wiping the tears away, the pair started walking out of the gates and boarders of Konoha.

Then Sakura and Temari began descending away from the village. There was a sudden shout made to Sakura.

"Bye, Sakura! We'll miss you!!" She knew that voice. It was no one but Ino. Sakura just kept on walking away, knowing that if she ever turned around, she would never make it to Suna. The pinkette shed some more tears.

Temari saw this and gave her a small smile. She reached into a pouch just hidden beneath her kimono and pulled out a tissue.

"Here, Sakura. I think you need this." Temari gave the white tissue to the pinkette. Sakura smiled and took it, dabbing her eyes.

"Thanks Temari." she said in which Temari smiled in return. Once they were out of the boarders, they began running at ninja speed. The mark of a new beginning for Sakura.

"This should be a good spot to set up camp." said Temari as she prepared to set up the fire. The pair were resting upon an open field of trees. They relaxed under a huge willow tree. It was late at dusk, when they were traveling for about 13 hours with running. The time was 8 pm.

Sakura was exhausted with running. She indolently sat down and closed her eyes, thinking of particularly nothing. When they were running, they were going at such a expeditious speed that, Sakura thought her legs were going to fall off any minute. She was fatigued.

_So…tired…need..sleep…_

As her eye lids became heavier, she ended up falling asleep in the pit of darkness that overcame the light. She blacked out.

The birds were chirping rather harmoniously as sunlight made a small warmth upon the medic's skin. Sakura slowly opened her eyes. The bright light that was peering through her eyelids was luminous. When emerald orbs opened widely, there was Temari in front of her, a grin kept upon the older girl's features.

"Looks like someone overslept." she said.

"Good morning," Sakura yawned.

"Good mornin' ," Temari responded back. Sakura only blinked several times and shook her head just to get the drowsy feeling of sleep off of her. She then grabbed her back pack and stood up. She walked over to the small cobalt unblemished lake and looked at her reflection that shown. Her hair was a mess. Tangles and frizz stood up on thick corners of her pink hair.

Temari couldn't help but chuckle behind her. Sakura too, chuckled, pulled out a brush, and combed through her hair. It didn't take long until her hair became soft and silky again. After that little moment of revitalizing, she and Temari both set out to continue their journey to Suna. There was a sudden long silence between the pair.

Sakura couldn't help but start a conversation, only because she couldn't stand the immediate silence. She started a discussion as they were running and jumping through trees.

"So, Temari. How is Gaara doing with the village?" As soon as she let those words out, Sakura mentally smacked herself.

_I'm so stupid! Out of all the topics, why did I have to choose to talk about Gaara?!_

Temari looked at her with a perplexed expression. But then she replaced it with a smile.

"Oh, he's doing great. He was able to cope with the village and devote himself to everyone in Suna," she said. Sakura felt traumatized.

_He's willing to do anything for his village, just like me…_

Sakura did a small smile. There was stillness for a moment, until Temari decided to speak.

"Sakura, mind if I ask you something?" said Temari, her smile soon turned into a thin line on her lips. She was looking straight ahead.

"Sure, go right ahead." Temari was laconic for a minute, thinking about what she was about to say.

"When Lady Tsuande informed you of your mission of marrying my brother, why did you accept it? You knew that Tsunade would've chosen another wife for him if you declined. So why did you do it? Did you ever regret it?" asked the fan user as she stared ahead, not looking at Sakura. Sakura didn't say anything for awhile. It wasn't until one minute later, she started to say a response.

"I accepted this mission because I, too, want to help my village. I've already lost the two people dear to me, and I can't suffer to lose anyone else. Yes, I could've said no, but I felt like this was _my_ task to complete. I felt like this is _my_ fate. I'm tired of seeing people undergo," Temari now looked at her as Sakura just stared straight ahead, "the war that is raging. I was always saying to myself that I wanted to help, but I didn't know how. So here is my chance to shine, my chance to facilitate. I don't regret anything, even if it meant agreeing upon an arranged marriage. I would do anything for my village."

Sakura now looked at Temari. Her emerald eyes showed all sorts of sentiment as they gleam in diminutive sparkles from the sunlight. Temari nodded so Sakura knew she understood. The fan user was beginning to like her new sister-in law more.

_Maybe Gaara and Sakura could get along pretty well after all. _

Temari smirked. Sakura, oblivious of what Temari was thinking, stared straight ahead.

"Since we're going to be sisters," Temari arbitrarily said while dodging trees, "I was thinking about getting to… know each other better."

Sakura stared at her in a vigilant way, just out of confusion. Her expression was confounded. She smiled and said a small "Sure".

"Just to tell you, me and my brothers' past is something that's kind of…unconventional." said an skeptical Temari. Sakura just looked at the older female, a smile never leaving upon her features.

"That's okay. I got some peculiar experiences too." She laughed. As Temari began to bond with Sakura, she was fond of her new sister-in law more and more.

They stopped to rest hours after. Both women exhausted from traveling. They have been traveling with no rest. It was quite dangerous, but both were robust enough to take that risk.

"If we rest here and wake up by 6 in the morning, we should get to Suna by noon, tomorrow." Temari calculated her abstract computations. Sakura just prepared camp and started to kindle a small fire. Temari and Sakura laid out their own sleeping bags by the warmth of the fire. As both women were cuddled in their own sleeping bags, the pinkette had her back turned to Temari and Temari did the same.

Sakura couldn't sleep. She had a question that was bothering her. A question that she was afraid of asking and what the answer was.

Then Sakura turned to face Temari, who was turned away from Sakura, and asked a question that has preoccupied her ever since the news of the arrangement.

"Temari? Are you awake?" Sakura quietly said in a hushed whisper. The fan user only groaned in response.

_I'll take that as a yes._

"Can I ask you something?"

"Hmm…" the fan user groaned as her eyes were closed..

"It's about Gaara. Do you think me and him would actually cope with this whole marriage thing? What if he doesn't approve of me or if he thinks I'm a weakling?"

_What if he's another Sasuke?_

Temari now turned her back so she faced Sakura, her eyes were dark, reflecting the kindled sparks from the fire. She just stared at the pink haired medic, hearing nothing that came from her mouth. After a moment of waiting for a response, the dirty blonde haired woman finally spoke.

"Sakura, don't doubt yourself. Just by knowing you, I'm sure Gaara wouldn't dislike you. He knows your not a weakling, Sakura. God, your as strong as the Godaime herself. He's not like another Sasuke, so you have nothing to worry about." said Temari, her voice was flat. The medic was shocked. It was as if Temari had been reading her mind or something.

Sakura smiled and nodded against the cushion resting under her head.

"Oh, and Sakura?" said Temari.

"Yes?" she quietly said.

"Go to sleep, we got to get up early tomorrow." said Temari, as she started to turn her back away from Sakura.

"Right…" she said and then her eye lids drooped immensely as if dumbbells were rested upon her eyes to make sure they were closed. She could hear the soft snores of the blonde that was resting near her. Once again darkness overcame the beam from the fire and the stars.

The revolt sun was up and going and so were both kunoichi. They packed their belongings and got ready to depart the campsite. Today was the day they were going to arrive in Suna, after traveling for two days. True, they were both drained from all the peripatetic courses and running, but they were relieved when they were going to arrive in there destination in a couple of hours.

Sprinting through the forest took about 3 hours to get through.

It was all silence throughout the trip. They both couldn't think of what to say to each other, only pondering over the fact of recreation and leisure in Suna. Well, actually for Temari, she was thinking that, but for Sakura, she couldn't help being edgy about meeting Gaara the first time in 3 years since they saw each other.

_What am I nervous about? It's just meeting Gaara, right?_

When the pair came to the desert, Temari came to an abrupt stop, making Sakura halt too.

"Be careful crossing the wasteland of the desert. It's that time of year where a sandstorm can pop up unexpectedly. If that _does_ happen we have to find a cave and conceal ourselves."

"Okay," Sakura nodded. Then they both crossed through the desert. It was an immediate change in physical features. There was a desert one side, and grassland and forest on the other. It was as if they were crossing a different realm, an irrelevant realm. Except on this "realm" you could go back to where you came from.

Both kunoichi speedily ran through the desert. The granite sand compelled against their feet, between their toes. The wind was dancing with the breeze against their beautiful faces.

Sakura squinted her eyes, afraid of getting little grits of sand in her pupil. She was also unable to make out several objects in a far distance, because of the sun's fiery emissions. It felt like a heat wave under Sakura's skin, warming up unneeded fractions of intensity as if it was caught on fire.

The desert was very immense in size. They have, after all, been running for two hours straight in this wasteland.

_Doesn't this desert end?_ Sakura nearly complained in her head as sweat glistened down her forehead. She wiped the fret away.

"We're almost..there," said a very exhausted Temari.

_Just one more hour… _Temari thought.

Just hearing the word "almost" coming from Temari's lips made Sakura felt relieved. She thought this wasteland would never terminate. They both went faster. Their legs were running swiftly across the desert in a draft of the breeze.

Sakura's legs ached. It throbbed on the inside as if it was going to pop out.

_Can't stop now… _

Through her eyes she could see the smallest image of Suna's borders, the size of an ant in a far distance. The sand coated concrete walls were held up against the village. She could tell by Temari's look on her face. A face of reassure.

_Hm…I guess we got here early. _Thought Temari.

As they approached closer, the view of Suna became apparent and bigger. They advanced nearer, their legs sore with pain as they increased their speed. In Temari's vision, she was getting nearer and nearer, an open grin was upon her features. Sakura just ran faster, trying to catch up with the dirty blonde haired woman.

Just a few moments later, they stopped, for the walls of the border were in front of the pair. The boundary was huge. The walls were probably 120 feet in the air.

There had been dozens of Suna guards safeguarding the village around the boarders, impeding every attack. They stood high and mighty, being prepared for any assault thrown at them. When most of the sentinels spotted Temari and Sakura, they immediately bowed. Sakura had a baffled expression upon her face.

"Good to have you back, Temari-san. Welcome to Sunagakure, Lady Haruno Sakura." said the main guards blocking the entrance. Temari smirked as Sakura had on an astonished face.

_How did they recognize me?_

Temari and Sakura both bowed back in politeness. Then the guards stepped to the side and opened the massive door that was the only way to get in. As the granite doors slowly opened, little by little, the image of the village came into view.

When the doors were fully open, before Sakura's emerald eyes, stood a withstand, fastidious village. It was quite a sight to see.

There were buildings and homes around, followed by stores and markets of course. Most of the construction were a granite cream color with shades of red, green, orange, and yellow. Sand and concrete filled the village grounds. The brilliant, vivid sun was shone above the village, watching over the goings of Suna. While she was gazing around the village, Temari's voice ahead of her snapped her out of her thoughts.

"Sakura, you coming or not?" said a smirking Temari. Sakura immediately ran to Temari's side as she looked around the beautiful village. People were staring out their windows and looking through their doors as the medic passed through.

The villagers that were wondered around the markets and stores were wide eyed and stopped what they were doing when they saw Sakura. They whispered murmurs to each other. Two middle aged women were softly muttering to each other when the pinkette walked past them. Sakura was beginning to worry if they were talking about her.

Temari quickly noticed the medic's change in her aura and decided to clarify things.

"Don't worry about them. They're just excited to meet you. In spite of everything, you're the new wife of their Kazekage. Everyone had to be informed of you." Temari cleared.

"How do they know that I'm Gaara's bride to be?" asked Sakura.

"Let's just say the Suna Council members are blabbermouths." Temari laughed.

Sakura tried to keep on a straight face. As she kept on walking with Temari, she ignored the wondering looks of the villagers, but she could hear the soft spoken gossip of the villagers.

"So _that's_ the Kazekages wife-to-be," murmured one villager.

"She's so beautiful, so elegant."

"What a lucky bastard!"

"I heard she surpassed Lady Hokage Tsuande in medic skills." gushed another.

"I heard her name was Sakura Haruno of Konoha."

"What a lovely flower she is." said an elderly woman.

Temari kept on walking, unaware of the gossip between the villagers about the pinkette. Sakura just looked down as she walked. Then something snapped.

"Where are we going?" she abruptly asked. Temari turned to look at her.

"My brother suggested for you to wait at his house." Temari alleged.

They kept on walking, it took half an hour to get there.

"Okay. We're here." said Temari. Sakura looked up and gasped. Her emerald eyes widened. In front of her is not house, but a mansion!

_Oh. My. God._

"He lives _here_?" asked Sakura, her mouth a gapped. Temari, by looking at Sakura's face, laughed.

"Yeah, he lives here. If you need anything, I'm a few blocks away, near the Kazekage tower." The older girl insisted. Sakura nodded, her eyes not torn away from the humungous mansion in front of her. The mansion was a light crème color of bricks and tiles. The roof was a dark black color. Just by counting the rows of windows, there must be at least 4 stories or stairs. The front yard was embroiled with bushes of desert roses.

"Let me give you a tour around the house. That way, you won't get lost going to your bedroom."

"Um, okay." said Sakura. Temari turned the doorknob and walked in, with Sakura following behind. Inside, the living room was simple, yet elegant. A maroon color loveseat and an individual couch was placed in the middle of the room, with an expensive coffee table positioned in front of the couches. The walls were painted crème-orange. A large rug was placed under the coffee table and couches.

"This is the living room, as you can see. And over there is the kitchen." Temari pointed to another doorway opening with white hard wood tiles. To Sakura, the outside of the house was big. But the inside was BIGGER. Temari then ascended up the stairs that was on the right side of the living room. Sakura followed the fan user.

After going up at least 15 stair steps, they finally reached the main upstairs hall. There were rows of doors on the wall. Sakura gulped. Temari walked past 4 indefinite doors and then stopped on the fifth door.

"This is your and Gaara's room." Temari said as she opened the door. Sakura looked inside.

"Wait, mines and _Gaara_?" she said as she turned back to look at the older girl.

"Yeah. You're his wife now, remember?" Temari said with a sneer. She knew Sakura was _not_ expecting that. On the inside the medic was trembling.

_What if he killed me when I go to sleep? What if he's going to rape me?_ Then a thought crashed into her.

Sakura decided to shake it off. Gaara would never do that, after all, he _did_ change.

_He's not a monster. He's not a monster. He's not a monster_. She kept on repeating to herself.

Sakura looked inside the bedroom. It was quite unadorned. The walls were painted maroon red and in the middle was his sand colored bed filled with a bunch of dark yellow pillows that rested upon it.

It had a walk in closet and a bathroom inside the bedroom. Even though it was as big as the living room, it didn't have much things, making it a vast place. She walked in, the cold wooden floor made contact with her bare feet that made her send shivers. The village may be hot, but Gaara's house was freezing as if a snow storm hit the heat vanished.

_Where are my things?_

Her question was already answered when she walked around taking in the bits and pieces of the room. She looked in the closet. Her clothes were neatly folded and hung on hangers. She smiled.

"Uh, Sakura, I have some errands I have to do. I'll see you later, okay?" Temari's voice said from the doorway. Sakura could hear Temari's footsteps descend away and down the stairs. The door was loudly shut from the living room as the woman fled to the Kazekage tower.

Sakura strolled out of the closet. She took one more glance around the room. Then the pinkette looked at the sand colored mattress a few steps in front of her. The medic walked towards the bed. It had been a while, two days to be perhaps, that she slept in a comfortable bed.

_A little nap won't hurt. _She thought. The tired pinkette climbed in bed. The mattress made quiet sounds from the springs as Sakura heavily dropped downward, her back facing the air as her front made contact with the bed. It felt soft like a cloud and light as a feather. She could already feel the softness of the delicate veil, the cloud, drifting her away to a land with no worries.

The bed with square and cylinder yellow pillows made an appearance of a simple yet fancy arrangement. She instantly cured up into a ball, her knees were brought up to her chest, hands rested in front of her face, beside her head. It felt comfortable, sentimental and passive. Just laying in bed made her body limp and sluggish from traveling.

Sakura began relaxed for the first time since the news of the arrangement. Her eye-lids begin to become arduous and were unable to keep themselves open. The eye-lids were half way open now. Just then, when Sakura began to feel comfortable, she heard footsteps coming closer to her room. As her hypnotizing forest eyes were half way shown, the tired kunoichi began to ignore the echoing sounds.

When Sakura's eyes were nearly closed for slumber, a familiar presence made an emergence in the room. Once again, Sakura began to ignore it, but then noticed whose chakara she began to sense. It was someone she wondered about. It was Gaara.

He positioned high and mighty in his former outfit of his Kazekage robes, standing in front of her as he looked at her tired expression with a straight impassive face. She began to drift off to sleep, aware of the strong chakara in front of her.

Gaara just stared at her with his sea foam forest eyes. A straight line formed on his lips. Sakura vision blurred and soon shadows of the dark covered over her. One word escaped her lips.

"Gaara…"she quietly murmured before getting knocked out from tiredness. The former Shukaku container stood still, his eyes never leaving the kunoichi sleeping before him.

He stood there motionless, but his mind was wondering about the sleeping kunoichi. The travel and journey was long and hard, and it was fair enough to let her recuperate and respite. He was thinking about leaving her, since he didn't know what to do, but decided to go against it. He carefully picked her up, bridal style and laid her head on the soft deserted pillows that leaned against the bed lodge. Gaara tucked her in, gently, careful not to wake her up.

As a few strands of hair were covering her face, the sand user slowly brushed the pink hairs off. When that happened, his cold large hands accidently swept against her soft cheek. This acton caused him to send tingly shivers down his spine, which made him broaden his jade eyes. He immediately retreated his hand as if he had just been burned by a small kindled fire upon a inclandestine lamp. Gaara cautiously took a few steps away from Sakura, then walked away to the door.

He stopped for a brief moment and turned to look at Sakura, snuggling against the soft comforter. Gaara walked through the door way. He walked a couple of doors down to his home-office to finish filling out documents as his footsteps echoed throughout the empty, dark hallway. While sitting in his big black business chair, he scooted himself to his desk full of papers. As he was sorting out the papers, he came across a familiar scroll under his arm. The scroll was the exact same scroll that had the marriage/alliance agreement on it. It was the reason he was doing this marriage. Just signing a paper can make you legally married, just like that. It had his signature and his new wife's signature.

_Sakura Haruno... _Gaara strangely stared off into the window as small dark/black birds flew and landed on the window sill.

Inside the bedroom, Sakura had a small smile in her sleep. She moved slightly and groaned from the warmth of the layers of blankets. She quietly said something as the wind whistled beyond her murmurs.

"Gaara..."she said unknowingly quiet, once again. She was unaware that a pair of red sharigan eyes were watching her every move.

**Once again, thank you for the reviews and keep reviewing for my story! I need enough to give me ideas I'll use in later chapters or comments that make me feel like I should keep going with this story. LOL. Gaara and Sakura will bond more and more as it continues. Trust me, I won't make Gaara OOC. I cannot stand stories with Gaara so...not like himself. but i love to read it cus its fun to read; I will update the next chapter probably the next week or a couple of days after that week. It depends on how long the chapter is. Thank you:**


	5. An Awkward Meeting

**Sorry for the slow update, my computer was messed up and I couldn't get on and write another chapter. So, to make it up to everyone, I'll update not only chapter 5, but chapter 6 too! Once again, Im sorry. and Thank you for the reviews and ideas. Please read and review! **

Sakura abruptly woke up to the sound of knocking at her front door. Her half lidded emerald eyes were staring at the ceiling. She yawned and now looked to the side. There was an empty spot next to her, but telling by the shifted blankets, she knew someone had slept beside her.

She knew it had to be Gaara.

The medic had a tinge of red on her cheeks. She had guessed he had gone to work early. Sakura looked at the alarm clock. It read 7:00.

There was another loud knock against her door. She got up and sat at the edge of the bed.

"Coming!" the tired medic yelled. Sakura immediately went to the closet to find something to cover her original clothes with. She came across her white robe, reaching to mid-thigh.

_This'll do_ she thought hesitantly.

The pinkette ran out of her new room, her footsteps stomping as she did so. As going down the stairs, she fixed her non-frizzy hair. Sakura stopped in front of the door. She turned the doorknob and as she did so, she peeked at who it was.

When the door was fully ajar, there stood Temari, her hair down and in her ninja attire stood before Sakura. The fan user was smiling gratefully.

"Uh…Ohiyo, Temari-chan," said Sakura with a returned, yet irresolute smile.

"Ohiyo, Sakura-chan. How's the house going for you? Did you sleep well? " Sakura noticed the older girl's eyes looking at her outfit. The medic soon looked down at her own wardrobe.

"Eh, yeah," she said sheepishly. "The house seems…nice." Temari nodded. Then realization hit her, the reason why she was here in the first place.

"Oh, Sakura. Gaara would like to see you at the Kazekage Tower." the fan user stated. Sakura had a dilemma expression on her face, but nodded.

"I'll get there right away," said the pinkette.

"Uhmm…" Temari said as she looked at what Sakura was wearing. Sakura, too, looked down, a slight embarrassment filled up in her.

"Eh, maybe I should take a shower and change first. Then after that, I'll go to the Kazekage Tower." said the pinkette.

"In the meantime, you're welcome to come in," she said with a smile. Temari slightly nodded and walked in the living room.

"I hope you don't mind while I…freshen up a bit," the medic bowed.

"Oh no! Take your time," Temari requested as she waved her hand in a fan like way to Sakura. Sakura ran upstairs to her new room and hastily grabbed a towel from the closet. She practically paced to make it to the bathroom, not wanting Temari to wait a long time. The medic disengage her clothing and immediately got in the shower. She turned on the shower faucet and in an instant, her body was rinsed with lukewarm water.

Her shoulders relaxed under the superb contact of the liquid. The pinkette massaged her head and hair with shampoo, then conditioner. After that, she rinsed her body with scented body wash. The water and the soap suds trailed down her back, along her luscious legs, and to the tiles of the shower.

"Hmmm…." she moaned with a smile. Sakura could just be in the shower all day, but she forgot there was company in her house. The vague pinkette turned off the faucet and stepped out of the shower. There was a cloud of a warm misty fog that pervaded in the bathroom.

Sakura wrapped the towel around her curvy body and walked into the room. She went in the closet and tried to figure out what to wear. There were all sorts of clothing in front of her. There were even some she didn't recognize.

"Hmm. I'll wear…this," she grabbed her normal ninja attire red shirt/vest, and then she grabbed a black skirt that went mid-thigh to go with it. The pinkette put on her clothes, brushed her shoulder length, silky pink hair, and ran out the door. She descended down the stairs and met up with Temari. The fan user was sitting on the sand colored couch, patiently reading a book. Sakura didn't know whether or not to disturb.

"Sorry it took so long." said the refreshed apprentice, with an apology expression. Temari now looked up from her book and smiled.

"It's no big deal," the fan user put her book in a hidden pouch big enough that it seemed built-in for the small manuscript. "Let's go," said the older girl as she got up from her seat on the vanilla-crème couch. Sakura nodded.

She opened the door and walked outside with Temari following behind her. Sakura waited for Temari to lead the way, of course. They walked through the beautiful village full of amiable people. All heads were turned to look at the women walking through the colorful streets of Suna. Most of the men were staring and drooling over Sakura. The women were mesmerized and smiled in a greeting way, while some of them had frowns and a look of envy overtook them.

Sakura, once again, felt uncomfortable. She looked down and only glared at the dirt covered pavements. She could tell many of the marketers and villagers were looking at her, but she couldn't tell if it was a bad sign or not.

Temari only waved to the people who were staring at her. It was then she felt Sakura's aura change, moving unnervingly. She looked at the girl beside her and noted that the medic's emotion was stirring inside, full of awkwardness. The fan user rested a hand on the younger girl's shoulder. Sakura looked up to see Temari with a concerned face.

"Hey, don't look so down. They're just eager to meet you," said a reassuring Temari.

"I guess… I'm not use to all of the attention," said the nervous apprentice.

_What a surprise…_thought Temari.

"Well, you should reconsider that. Soon, you'll be getting everyone's attention," stated the older girl as she appeared down at Sakura, "You should act more triumphant. After all, you _are_ the Kazekage's wife. Live a little, you know, act more assertive about it," winked Temari.

Sakura just nodded even though she was unsure about what Temari meant. She raised her head high, making everyone see her beautiful face. Then the medic had a glint in her forest emerald eyes, with a confirmed friendly smile on her features. Once everyone saw that, they too, had sympathetic smiles upon their faces, knowing that the woman seemed like a kind and respectful dignitary for their Kazekage and Suna. The pair kept on walking straight for a few more moments.

"Okay, we're here," said Temari calmly. The pinkette just glanced at how big the tower was. It seemed like the same size as the one in Konoha, yet it looked so different compared to the one at home. It looked superb as the crimson stained sun shone its bright rays, towering over the building. Sakura was so mesmerized by the tower, she didn't notice Temari already walking towards the entrance of the well-respected tower.

Sakura ran to catch up with the dirty-blonde haired girl. When she got inside the building, the fan user was talking to the girl in the front desk. The pinkette went to Temari's side and as soon as she got there, the girl shot her a 'what the fuck you want' look. The girl that was giving her the evil glare had short brown hair, her outfit was a regular Suna citizen outfit(a dull yellow color yukata with white bindings), and dark brown eyes.

Sakura noticed the girl's fierce look and frowned.

_Why is she looking at me like that? I didn't do anything to her _thought the medic. When the intense gazing continued, Sakura decided to do the same thing to the girl, except less mean because Sakura didn't know why she was doing it. It was a glare showdown. Temari noticed this and she, too frowned. The fan user thought it was time to break the newly-formed grudge between the two girls in front of her.

"Sakura, this is Matsuri, Gaara's former student and secretary. Matsuri, this is Sak-"

"Yes, I know. Haruno Sakura. The best medic-nin trained under Godaime Tsunade. The one chosen to be Gaara-sama's _wife-to-be_." the girl named Matsuri rolled her eyes as she said this with a mocking tone. She crossed her arms and looked at Sakura, studying her as much as she could.

"I don't mean to-" Sakura was being cut off.

"Hm. I was expecting the bride to be more prettier if you were chosen to marry Gaara-sama. I didn't expect a whore to be with Gaara-kun. The whole village has been waiting for you for the past month. 'Oh Sakura this, Sakura that' is all the village could talk about. I'm surprised that they weren't shocked at what a disappointment you are." Matsuri said with a smirk. Temari covered her mouth with her hand and had a stupefied expression. Sakura was beyond pissed. She just met this girl and she's already saying shit about her.

There was an enormous vein that popped on her head. Thanks to Matsuri's rude comments, there was hell broken loose in Sakura. She was about to kill this Matsuri bitch.

"Listen up, and listen good. I am the honorable apprentice of Tsunade. Which means that taking after her, I can heal any wound, any injury, and I can destroy anything that gets in my way. You, happen to get in my way. Which means I can crush you into tiny grains. It's strange how you think so highly of Gaara when everyone knows that he would never end up with a sluttish fan-girl like you. And if you say such things to me again, next time, I'll leave you into bits and pieces." said a triumphant Sakura.

Temari smirked in approval at such a combat. Matsuri, on the other hand was taken back. She was outraged, yet she was silent. The brunette didn't have anything else to say to Sakura.

"Matsuri, if you would please. Gaara would like to talk to us, mainly Sakura." Temari explained. Just by hearing 'mainly Sakura' made the brunette's eye twitch. Matsuri hesitantly and slowly reached for the red button that would contact with Gaara inside his office. As she touched the small button, there was a small _beep_ as she did so.

"Er..Kazekage-sama, Temari-san is here with your…requested guest." said the tentative brunette. There was a moment of silence until a voice spoke through the small, individual intercom on the desk.

"Let them proceed," said a husky, deep voice.

"H-Hai," said the apprehensive girl. She nodded to Temari saying it was affirmative. Temari motioned her hand for Sakura to follow. The pinkette did, but took one more glance at Matsuri as she did so. Matsuri had a frown with deep detestable eyes as they bore through the medic. Sakura just shook her head and smirked, knowing the medic had won. As Temari and Sakura proceeded up the stairs, Temari couldn't help, but compliment on Sakura's combat.

"Wow, Sakura. You sure showed Matsuri what you're made of." Temari said with a grin.

"She deserved it. Who does she think she is, saying meaningless things? I just met the girl why would she say such discourteous stuff about me?" questionized Sakura.

"She only does it because she sees Gaara as a highly respected man. She looks up to him. So do other girls. I guess they would be considered fan girls if you ask me!" Temari laughed. Hearing the words 'fan girls' made Sakura think.

_Just like Sasuke…_

"But don't worry. They're just jealous. Probably every girl would die to have your place. They'll do anything to discourage you, but don't listen to them. Besides, who _really_ knows what Gaara wants." Sakura softened her eyes out of query and looked at the floor as she walked. Temari tried to console her.

"But if anyone does that to you, tell me okay? That way I can kick their asses!" alleged the older girl. Sakura only laughed. She liked the way Temari was being sympathetic towards her, as if they were really sisters.

On the inside, the apprentice had a resolute emotion.

_Temari, you can do that. Only if I don't kick their asses first. _cunningly thought Sakura.

They arrived at Gaara's office door a few minutes later. Temari took her fist and faintly knocked on the door. There was a soft murmur of "come in" on the other side of it. Temari opened the door and walked in. Sakura followed close behind. In the small office, Gaara was focusing his eyes on the stacks of paperwork in front of him.

His pen was moving swiftly against the sheets of documents that laid on his desk.

Everything, including the furniture was organized, the only problem was that the papers weren't. Temari spoke first.

"Gaara, don't work yourself too hard. Your hand might fall out," joked Temari. Gaara didn't look up. He ignored his sister's comment and continued the process of doing signatures.

"Sakura is here with me." Just as Temari said that, Gaara stopped moving his pen and his head was slowly brought up to look at the pinkette. Before they could even lock eyes, Sakura bowed deeply in respect.

"Hello, Kazekage-sama," said the pinkette. As she raised her head up to look at him, Sakura's emerald eyes scrutinize with Gaara's pale forest ones. They stayed like that for a instantaneous moment. Enthralled by the looks in each other's orbs.

Time passed by slowly and the hands of eternity had washed away like the sands and grains in the ocean waves, crushing serenely. It was then, interrupted by no other than the dirty blonde haired woman.

"Ahem," she politely 'coughed'. "I guess I'll leave you two kids to talk." said a smirking Temari. Sakura watched as the fan user walked out the door, her footsteps echoed through the room, down the elongated hall. The door shut with a small _click_.

The pinkette then returned her gaze back to the former Shukaku container in front of her. She saw him staring at her…inexorably. His pale emerald orbs bore into Sakura's soul. She felt cumbersome. It was as if she was in a reverie and was unable to move her body inactively. Sakura stared back.

It was then she noticed how much he had matured. He was at least 6 feet tall. His rust colored crimson hair was a little longer, shortly past his ears. His black rimmed eyes were beautiful. They were pale, but not dull. Although his eyes and facial expressions are like masks, shielding their true forms from being exposed, there was barely any sentiment being shown. His face loss its roundness of a childlike figure and had an angular face, virtuous and handsome. Sakura could tell under the blue and white kazekage robes was a toned chest and maybe 12 pack abs from the immense training.

Sakura blushed bright pink on her cheeks before she could stop herself. She brought her thin fingers up to her lips and lowered her eyes to the floor. Her cheeks still stained pink.

"Kazekage-sama I-"

"Gaara." his monotone deep voice stated as he kept his unfathomable forest eyes on her. His face was stoic, no expression was revealed what's-so-ever. His eyes were intense enough to start a fire on her forehead.

"I'm sorry. My apologies, Kaze-," Sakura winced at the mistake as she looked at the rust/brown colored carpet.

"Gaara," she clearly corrected. The pinkette looked at the former Shukaku container, to see if he made any changes of his movement. He now stood, walking a few feet away from his desk, and still staring at her. Sakura wanted to break the awkwardness of the silence and the stares of Gaara.

"You wanted to speak with me?" she politely asked. Gaara was laconic for a moment. His eyes still subconscious. In a husky voice he finally spoke.

"The village has been waiting upon your arrival. Thank you for accepting the proposal." with that, Gaara bowed politely. Sakura was frozen. As he stood straight again, he began to say more things.

"The village of Sunagakure is your home now. I imply that you would get comfortable with your surroundings," the kazekage said as he looked at her profound expression.

"Hokage Tsuande recommended you to work at the hospital with the medical staff as head Medic. I assume you have no intricacy to that," it was more of a statement that a question. Sakura only nodded to tell that she understood.

"Temari will show you around the village some time," Gaara reached deep into a pocket beneath his silky azure and white robe. He pulled out a small key.

"This is the house key. You may use it whenever you please, as you leave the house." the sand user brought the key towards Sakura. Sakura walked closer to Gaara and stood 3 feet away from him. Her hand reached further for the key that was firmly held in the Kazekage's hand. As Sakura touched the key, her fingertips nearly and gently brushed against Gaara's fingers. Just as that happened, there was a mental jolt of electricity that sped through their hands, a feeling of voltage.

The pinkette's eyes widened before quickly pulling the key away. Gaara too, widened his eyes. The sudden action just caused him to commemorate what had happen the night before. It was the same jolt of electricity that went through him when his hand made direct contact with her soft cheek as he was brushing little strands of hair away from her face. It was a feeling that haunted him like a shadow, never leaving him through the vivid, lucid sun.

Sakura looked at her hand. It was a feeling she had never experienced before. The direct contact was enough to make her heart stop beating for a second. She blushed as pink as her hair. The apprentice looked away out of embarrassment. She could tell it felt so peculiar for the both of them. Then the pinkette looked up to face Gaara.

"Gaara, is there any thing else you want to talk about?" Sakura shyly said, her cheeks the same color as her hair.

"No, you can leave now," said Gaara, stoically as if it was a command. Sakura stiffened, inside she was a little incensed.

_Well! Talk about rudeness _thought Sakura. Sakura shyly nodded and turned around to walk to the door that was calling her name for escapism. As her footsteps slowly made their way with a diminutive clicking sound of her heels, she could feel the hole that was burning through her back from Gaara's strenuous stare as he was watching her leave his office.

The pinkette's beautiful emerald eyes glistened from doubts. She finally made it to the door and quickly went through it. When she finally was in the hallway, Sakura had a deep sigh and sled down the wall, to the floor. Her knees were brought against her chest. She was breathing heavily out of apprehension.

"Talking to my brother wasn't that bad, was it?" Sakura heard a voice right in front of her. She jerked her head up to look at the person who said that. Standing above her was Sabaku no Kankuro. He was smirking down at her.

"Hey, Sakura. Long time no see!" said the puppet master. He lend a hand towards the medic, who grabbed it in return. He pulled her up and as she stood, his eyes were wondering up and down the medic. While smirking, his dark orbs glistened.

"Wow, Sakura. You sure have _grown_ over the years." Kankuro observed. Sakura was confused, and she too looked down at herself. Her breasts had gotten considerable over the years. Her body was well-toned, not too skinny and not fat. She developed lots of curves.

It was then realization hit her. Her face had turned red. She was releasing steam out of her ears. Her fist clenched as her knuckles turned white.

_Pervert! _She exasperated_._

Just as Sakura was about to hit a smirking Kankuro, there was already a fist being thrown at him, on top of his head.

"You pervert!" said a furious Temari. Temari then turned her head to Sakura. The fan user smiled and winked at her. Kankuro was seeing stars and birdies flying around him. He had a huge red bump on his head where his sister had hit him. The puppet master shook his head to get out of unconsciousness. He then, bickered at the fan user.

"What the hell was that for?!" yelled Kankuro. Temari simply answered non-chantingly.

"For being a pervert and an idiot, _idiot_," Kankuro was about complain some more, until Temari turned her attention away from him and adverted it towards Sakura.

"Sakura, how was the meeting with Gaara?" Sakura had a nervous expression and blushed a tinge of pink, small enough that it was hard to notice.

"Fine," was all she said. Temari shrugged her shoulders and put her arm around Sakura.

"Let's take a look around the village, shall we?" Temari said. Kankuro mimicking his sister bowed deep.

"Shall I escort you, Lady Haruno Sakura to the vivacity of Suna?" Sakura only giggled at the imprudence they were complying her. She nodded out of suggestion.

_They act as if I am royalty_

Three of them walked down the hallway. Temari and Kankuro was talking to each other while Sakura was deep in thought.

_Long time no see Gaara…How are you? _Sakura thought.

(A/N: The only reason why she's saying that is because she would've said that to Gaara if not for that weird, awkward moment between them.)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Gaara was in his office. Even though Sakura walked out of his office 20 minutes ago, he was still in the exact same place, standing in front of his desk where there was that strange electrical current from the direct contact of Sakura. For some reason, he couldn't move. He was paralyzed out of astonishment. He gazed at his hand.

When he commemorated what happened earlier, his hand started shaking vigorously. His eyes started to go wide beyond saucers. When Sakura was in his office, she reminded him so much of Yashamaru.

Just staring at her eyes made memories of his deceased, appalling uncle. It caused so much affect on him. The day that the demon was extracted from him even made horrible memories. He didn't know weather or not she was afraid of him. But he could tell that Sakura was as traumatized as he was.

The former Shukaku container heard noises and laughter outside. He walked to the well-built, large window just behind his office. While gazing at the scenic surroundings outside, he noticed Sakura and his siblings walking towards the village markets. His gaze was directly on Sakura.

It was presumed that Temari made a joke about Kankuro that made Sakura laugh and made Kankuro bicker at their sister.

The way she smiled made his heart jump a beat or two. But the way she laughed made his heart stop beating. He could hear her giggle through his sensitive ears. It was like a melody laughing like harmony for trial ears. His gaze, once again bore through Sakura, watching her every move, not like a stalking way though. Seeing that they were half way towards the village, he makes his way to his desk. Walking to the deserted paper work calling his name to be fulfilled.

He sighed as he grabbed his pen and began doing signatures. One thought kept on plaguing his mind

_The things you do to me…_ Gaara sighed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sakura felt as if there were eyes on her. She turned her head around to face the Kazekage tower. The pinkette could've sworn she felt _his_ eyes on her again, watching her back and every move. She looked at the Kazekage's window, and saw nothing but curtains being pushed to the side of the glass.

_Strange. I thought I saw Gaara._

"Sakura! C'mon! I wanna show you my favorite store to go shopping!" yelled fan user. Sakura ran to catch up with Temari and Kankuro, but not before looking back at the Kazekage tower.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The tired medic didn't arrive home until 9:30 p.m. She set her bags down on the floor and plopped on the couch. Surely, she was exhausted. Temari practically dragged Sakura everywhere they went. Kankuro just walked around with them. He didn't want to be dragged into women's clothing store, but was forced to. It turned out that he was Sakura's judge on weather or not she looked good in the type of clothes Temari picked out for her.

It wasn't that Sakura hated to shop, but the way Temari forced her to buy things was just out of control.

Flashback:

"_Sakura! You should get this! It would look really good on you!" gushed the fan user as she held up a silk red dress with __an appealing halter neck that was bordered with fascinating designs near the neckline and bottom. It went up to mid-thigh and had a nine inch slit at the sides. The dress looked beautiful with embroiled layers of small swirls as the outline._

_Besides that, Sakura was speechless because she thought it was too beautiful for her. _

"_C'mon! Try it on!" pushed Temari. She gave the medic the crimson dress and pushed her through the dressing room. Sakura discarded her clothes and put slipped on the petite dress._

"_Okay, please tell me what you really think," said Sakura behind the closed door of the dressing room._

"_Just come out, Sakura," said an impatient Temari. Kankuro sat at the small futon chair placed across from the dressing rooms. He was half-way asleep, seconds away from closing his eyes shut. The door slowly opened that made a small creaking sound. Kankuro hazily woke up to the sound of the click._

_Needless to say when Sakura revealed herself, she was beautiful. The dress wrapped and hung around her curves in the right places. The bodice had made her curves even more luscious. The slit on the sides revealed her long exquisite legs. The halter top of the dress compressed her breast together to create some cleavage that looked succulent. Sakura's amazing, beautiful smile made the dress looked more appealing. _

_Temari had twinkles in her eyes. Her mouth was a foxy grin. Gushes and compliments came out of her mouth before Sakura could even step foot out of her dressing room._

"_Oh, Sakura! It looks wonderful on you! You're so gorgeous! Kankuro, what do you think? Don't you agree?" Temari turned to look at her brother._

_Kankuro had his mouth wide open in a grin like way. He had obvious hearts in his eyes as he stared at Sakura. It was clear that he was drooling the same time. _

"_Wow! You're so hot!" Kankuro couldn't keep his eyes off of her. Sakura smiled._

"_Thank you. I'll take that as a compliment." Sakura closed the dressing room door to change out of the dress. _

"_Sakura, you should buy that dress!" Temari said from the other side of the door. Kankuro decided to add on to that._

"_Yeah, if Gaara doesn't marry you, then I will!" said Kankuro. As soon as he said that, there was a loud 'ouch' being heard from the puppet master. It was clear that Temari had hit him on the head, out of fume. _

"_Idiot, no one would want to marry you! Besides, she's arranged to Gaara, not you," stated Temari. Sakura sat at the small bench in the dressing room. She could hear their conversation. Just by hearing the words, "arranged to Gaara" made her think about their marriage. _

_Even though it's arranged, could it be possible for him to love me? Could I love him? She thought._

_Sakura was long done with changing into her regular clothes. She sat there thinking about bothered things. _

"_What if this doesn't turn out right? What if he ends up hating me?" the pinkette whispered soft enough for no one to hear._

"_Sakura are you done? Let's go pay for your dresses!" yelled Temari. Sakura came out with a fake smile on. On the inside, she was troubled. _

_End of Flashback._

The events that happened today caused Sakura to stress out. She looked at the clock that rested on the opposite wall. It read 10:00 pm. After deciding to go upstairs to get some sleep, she wanted to make ramen noodles first. She took the preheat ramen bowl filled with instant noodles to the microwave after she filled it up with water. When the noodles were done, she grabbed some chopsticks and ate it at the circular breakfast table in the middle of the kitchen. The moist heat vapor filled her nose and the heat from the bowl warmed her cool fingers. Although Suna was in the middle of the scorching desert, at night it felt cold as the Land of Snow. She was finished with her bowl 15 minutes later. The pinkette walked to the living room and grabbed her bags from the floor. She ascended up the long steps of the stairs.

The lonely medic turned on the light that lit up the enigmatic, extended hallway that looked like a deserted crypt. Her footsteps quietly echoed throughout the antechamber. When she reached her room, she turned on the lights near the doorway. The pinkette set the bags in the closet. As she was in the closet, Sakura changed to an outfit more comfortable for sleeping. She changed into a plain white tank top and short black shorts that went 2 inches beneath her bottom. After that, she plunked down on the soft king sized bed. She smiled as she closed her eyes. The bed was soft and comfy like a cloud. Her numb body laid beneath the subtle blankets as she waited for her fiancé to come home.


	6. Hospital duties

**There you go! Another chapter updated for readers in turn for forgiveness. The next chapter will be updated soon, too. Either tomorrow, or (if I get finished early) maybe tonight. Feel free to review any ideas, suggestions, comments...anything! I just need some to give me confidence (I think I'm a horrible writer). **

Sakura woke up to the sound of a shut door. Her hazy emerald eyes gradually and steadily opened. Her eyesight was blurry, but she could make out the fuzzy images in front of her. Even though her eyes were not adjusted to the surroundings, she could see the indistinct colors around her. There was black, brown, and …red? She rubbed her eyes with her fist and blinked several times.

There, standing in front of her was her fiancé, Sabaku no Gaara. His back was facing her as he sat on the bed. He was wearing a tight black shirt that nicely fitted his toned chest. He also wore some baggy light brown pants . The only thing she could see was his messy red hair and his back.

"G-Gaara?" she groggily whispered. With the sound of her angelic voice, the former Shukaku container slowly turned around to come face to face with Sakura. His pale forest eyes haunted her ever since their meeting earlier. He stared into her eyes as she stared into his orbs. Gaara, for once, decided to speak.

"Go back to sleep," he decreed flatly. Sakura looked at him, then lowered her eyes to the sheets. When she now looked up, Gaara was already standing, adverting his gaze away from her. Once again, his back was turn towards her, hiding his face. He took off his black shirt, kept on his pants and came turned around to Sakura. Sakura looked at him with an awe gaze in her forest orbs. She was blushing, and instantly looked away before she could even think about his toned body.

Once he look towards her, she could tell he does have a 12 pack, muscular arms and a built body. Her cheeks were obviously the same color as her hair and she looked down to hide the apparent color from being shown. A slight frown was being formed along her lips.

_How could he take off his shirt when its so cold?_

The Kazekage walked towards the door and turned off the lights. As his footsteps silently strolled down to his side of the bed (the side without Sakura), and pulled the blankets out of the way. He got in bed and brought the blankets closer to him, never once looking at the blushing pinkette staring wondrously at him. She lowered and softened her eyes. The pinkette went back to her usual sleeping spot and laid down with the blankets cuddling up to her. Sakura turned her head to look at Gaara. He had his bare back turned towards her. He was scooted far away from her as far as possible. The former Shukaku container was at the edge of the bed.

Sakura frowned as she shivered. She once again, closed her eyes and breathed slowly as her chest rose up and down in a rhythm. Little does Sakura know that Gaara was still wide awake, gazing at the dark surroundings around him. He softened his intense light emerald eyes after hearing the soft breathing of Sakura. The former Shukaku container had a thin line form on his lips. As Sakura was sleeping soundlessly, Gaara slightly looked over his shoulder to watch the resting angel. Her back was turned, facing to him. The only thing he could see was her pink tresses under the hidden moonlight blocked by some red curtains. He turned back to the dark nothingness in front of him. Gaara could hear her shiver. That, made him think.

_Should I…?_

He shook his head after knocking back to his senses. The exhausted Kazekage decided to ignore it and went to sleep. As he slowly drooped his eyes, he could see dark eloped from his closed eye lids, with a certain pink haired angel haunting his dreams.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was 10:00 in the morning. Sakura was reading a book as she sat down on the couch. She was interested in the small manuscript. The book talked about tragic stories told from witnesses about how some medic nins risked their lives to restore the life of someone they love.

"Wow. It's so heartrending," Sakura said to particularly to no one. Just as she said that, there was a knock at the door. The pinkette walked to the door and opened it. Temair, once again, stood there with a bright smile on her face.

"Hey, Sakura-chan," Temari greeted.

"Hello, Temari-chan," said the medic.

"I was informed that you were to work at Suna's hospital." Temari said. Sakura only nodded her head.

"I'll show you around the hospital, c'mon," insisted the older girl. They headed out the door and walked through the streets of Suna.

Temari opened the clear glass doors of Suna's hospital with one hand. Sakura peered inside before Temari.

"Here we are!" yelled the dirty blonde haired woman. As Sakura looked inside, she saw it was a mess. Papers were scattered around everywhere. Nurses and medics were running around yelling such nonsense. Sakura looked at Temari. The fan user was looking at the clock.

"Oh my god! Sorry, I couldn't tour around with you. Gaara needs me for a conference involving an important discussion. Maybe one of the nurses could give you a tour." with that, Temari dashed out the door, heading towards the Kazekage tower. The pinkette was perplexed, but decided to shrug it off. She turned her attention back to the zoo mishap of the hospital.

Sakura started walking around the main floor with a baffled expression.

_Why would a hospital be this…incompetent? Do they even care if I wander around here for a while?_

There was a circular desk that consisted of two brunette medic operators in nurse uniforms. One of the women had a messy hair bun in the back of her head and the other had medium length hair that reached past her shoulders. Both women were hastily picking up the phones that rang through out the room. The phones were constantly ringing and the nurses were running around here and there.

"Suna Hospital, how may I help you…" one of the brunette women said.

_Ring Ring Ring _went several phones.

"Uh…Please hold," she decreed. The nurse operator then picked up the other phone that rang and did the same thing. The other nurse that was with her did the repetitive thing. There was a sudden _bam_. The twin glass doors opened stridently to reveal two male shinobi that were bruised. One had dark, spiky black hair and goggles that rested on his head. The other was a brunette that had a bleeding arm, both looked at least 19 years of age. The one with goggles placed on his head was carrying the injured brown haired boy with his arm around his shoulders. The limp shinobi being carried, as Sakura could tell, had a hard time walking and breathing. The wound that he was covering up was just above his ribs.

"Help! We need help!" yelled the black haired shinobi carrying the indignant one. Sakura looked around to see if any of the nurses could provide much help, or even notice. It turns out, most of them have their own problems and ignored the pair waiting at the door. The pinkette furrowed her eyebrows together, annoyed at the oblivious medics. Seeing that the shinobi was hurt, she decided that _she'll _be the one to come to their aid. Sakura ran to the pair and immediately began to ask questions.

"What happened? How long was he injured?" She agitatedly asked. The thriving shinobi began to act tense and hesitant around the pink-haired medic. It was then, Sakura realized the wounded shinobi's chest stopped moving, and he stopped breathing.

"Never mind! Quick! Bring him to that couch," she commanded to the intact shinobi. The shinobi tentatively nodded and obeyed. He gently set his wounded comrade on the futon couch. He was obviously nervous and vexed about his aching companion. Sakura stood above the struggling ninja and held her hands out towards him. Immediately, her hands began to glow a distant green color. She lightly set her radiant hands on his chest, and began to close her eyes to concentrate. Gradually, the injuries and scratches that were on his arm begin to disappear bit by bit. The scars on his face began to recover. The wounds that were on his body disappear like a puddle of water being evaporated from the scorching, luminous sun. Her breath hitched as she tried to recuperate the shinobi's broken ribs. In an instant, the ninja's chest began to glow green as well.

The nurses and medics stopped what they were doing and began to look at the pinkette healing the injured man. All gazes were turned towards Sakura. They gave the pinkette their full attention. There was a sudden shout coming from the new medic.

"Someone! Give him water!" yelled Sakura. The pinkette turned her head towards all the dumbfounded medics. When the staff saw her face, they immediately knew who was directing them to follow orders. A gasp was heard throughout the crowd.

"It's Lady Haruno Sakura! The apprentice of the Godaime, herself!" praised someone in the crowd with a acclaim expression.

To them, the pink haired medic was an icon, a respected figure of all medics around the Country. They stared dumbfounded at Sakura, expressions full of awe. It was _the_ Sakura Haruno that _their _Kazekage told them about that would be head medic in the Suna Hospital.

"Get him water!" she yelled again. This time, the medics made a move. One of the nurses ran to the lounge to get the requested water Sakura demanded for. A couple of the medics ran to Sakura's side for help.

"Haruno-san, do you need any assistance?" asked the nurse with her brunette hair tied in a messy bun. Sakura, without looking up nodded her head.

"I need a bucket full of water, a cloth, some medical utensils, and bring him to the emergency room," she requested. Sakura was like a commander because once she said that, everyone scattered to get the supplies Sakura asked for. Tsunade's proud apprentice looked at the dark haired shinobi beside her, her green hands still rested on the comrade's chest.

"You, what is your name?" Sakura pointed to the shinobi that stood next to her.

"Hisao…" said the uncertain shinobi.

"Hisao, do you think you can carry him to one of the rooms?" Sakura asked on the spur of the moment. The shocked shinobi said a quick "Hai" and gently carried the ninja in his arms as Sakura led the way. They walked a few feet through the hallway and Sakura found an empty room to rest the patient in. Hisao gently set him down on the deserted bed. There was a sudden knock that caused a disturbance. One of the nurses came in.

"Haruno-san, we have the things you requested," said a nurse. Instantly, another medic pushed a cart that has surgical equipment, the bowl of water, and the cloth that Sakura wanted to aid the shinobi with.

"Thank you," said Sakura, still healing the shinobi. The pinkette was oblivious of the admirable looks the medics were giving her.

The operation didn't take long for Sakura to be finished, it took only 40 more minutes to be precise. The male shinobi that was injured was sleeping restlessly, all bandaged up on the arm and chest. Sakura was in the patient's room checking the status of the man. A nurse walked in.

"Haruno-san, am I able to be an assistance of some sort?" politely asked a nurse in her mid 20's with mid-length dark hair. Sakura was now looking at the woman.

"Yes, can you questionize the shinobi that came in with the patient? Try to receive the information of his comrade's name and age. After that, tell him to see me," the pinkette looked back at the machines beeping slowly with the flow of his veins and the beat of his heart.

"Hai," with that, the nurse took a couple of steps out of the room, but then returned to the same room as the pinkette.

"My name is Jun, by the way," she shyly said. Sakura nodded with a smile. Jun left the patient's room and met up with the shinobi and began to questionize him just like the pinkette ordered. Sakura walked out of the room and strolled to the main hospital floor to get a drink of water. She saw many nurses running around, carrying papers and such. The pink-haired medic, wanting to know what is going on, grabbed one of the scurrying medics by the arm and asked questions.

"Why is everyone running around? What's going on? Who is control of this hospital?" impatiently, but politely asked Sakura. The eager dark haired medic quickly answered.

"We have many patients to take care of. There are so many coming in by the minute, we only have little time to recuperate them." said the medic. The pinkette was puzzled by what she meant.

"What do you mean?"

"Many shinobi went into battle or just got done with S-class missions concerning the war. We have many patients that were involved in that. Numerous people are coming in this hospital in so little time. This hospital staff is so busy with documenting several medical papers and aiding shinobi, that some of us don't have time to go home and get some sleep," said the exhausted medic. Sakura was taken back by surprised. Not even Konoha's hospital was this busy.

"As for the person in-charge," paused the nurse, "She passed away just recently from old age, and the hospital is under no control. Because of that, everything is unorganized." After saying that, the nurse scurried off with a massive amount of papers. Sakura's eyes grew broad and there was an expression of perplexity. A hospital _cannot _be unorganized like a zoo. Someone has to take charge. If a hospital was unstructured and wild like the way it was right now, there's a possibility that nothing could be methodical and everyone would have to lose their jobs because of that.

After training with a great Sanin, Sakura thought she had the guts to run something that would help her collaborate with Suna. It was a decision made by her whether they liked it or not. If there were complaints, then she would have to address the malcontent to their Kazekage, also known as her _husband_. She crawled up on the desk and stood up on it. This action caused several people to look at her. When all eyes were up on her, she made the announcement.

"Everyone, what has made this gratifying place into something so untamed? Where is the methodical staff of a _true _hospital? There are many people who are calling for help and what everyone is doing is pacing around like ants? Is there no shame in coming for late relieve that when you should've come earlier, one's life has breathed easier because of that?" Sakura looked upon the crowds of medical staff.

"There needs to be someone to control this hospital. So if no one's going to take the responsibility of doing it, then I will. After training under the Godaime for six years, I realized that you should always care for someone else's life before yours. That's why I have come to this decision of being in charge of Suna's hospital. If there are any protests, speak now," After Sakura's speech, she looked at the crowd gazing at her. No one dare spoke up.

"Good." Sakura expertly jumped down from the circular desk and immediately began to give orders.

"You, what's your name?" she pointed to the brunette (messy bun) nurse that was picking up phones when Sakura first arrived.

"M-Maiko," said the nurse. Sakura nodded,

"If we're going to work this out, I'll have to know every single one of you. Please assist anyone that comes through that door," The pinkette pointed to the twin glass doors that marked the exit and entrance of the hospital. " but if you are unoccupied, then you may continue picking up phones from questioning people," Maiko nodded in tacit. Sakura looked beyond the crowd and gave orders to everyone else.

"You," the Sanin apprentice pointed to a mid-20's woman with dirty blonde hair that was carrying a clipboard, "give me the status and information documents for every single patient in his hospital." The nurse nodded and scurried off to the file room.

"You," Sakura pointed to a black haired woman with mid-length hair. The woman had dull green eyes and rounded glasses. She was carrying around 2 feet stack of papers, "Get someone to help you file these credentials. It would be better if you didn't work alone," said Sakura with a smile. She turned to the group of nurses and yelled an order.

"Everyone else, go help a patient in need!" Sakura directed. With that, everyone ran off to do their own jobs, assisting patients. When everyone had spread out, the nurse named Jun, the one that Sakura told to questionize the shinobi, walked up to Sakura. A few feet behind her was Hisao.

"Haruno-san, I have the information you asked for. The injured shinobi's name is Akira Sumazaki. He appears to be 19 years old," said Jun. Sakura nodded.

"Thank you. Would it be any trouble if you could assist me in any sort?" said the pinkette. Jun's facial expression brightened.

"No! Not at all," gleamed the nurse.

"Please make a doctorate document of Akira Sumazaki. Then help any patient in these rooms, okay?" Jun repeatedly nodded and then walked to the main office to assemble the document. Sakura turned her attention to the shinobi in front of her.

"Hisao, was it?" Then man named Hisao said a quick "Hai". Sakura motioned Hisao to walk with her to his comrade's room. When they arrived there, Sakura gently closed the door. The shinobi sat down on a chair beside his companion's, Akira, bed.

"Can you please tell me what happened to him?" Sakura asked nicely.

"Well, we were assigned a mission to go to the Land of Sound. We had to spy on Sound-nins so we know when they are going to attack our aligned forces between Konoha and Suna. Akira and I was ambushed by a group of them during our trip going back to Suna. We both got hurt pretty bad, but Akira here, got it worst. From what I saw, he was stabbed several times. He of course was trained to dodge them all, but unfortunately, one got him by surprise," Hisao paused, wanting to catch his breath.

"We could've taken them on, but after they found out we were Suna officials, they doubled-no, tripled the amount of Sound-nins. Before we knew it, it was two against 15. We fought long and hard, Akira jumped at more than I did. One of them snuck up behind him, did a jutsu, and nailed him right in the ribs. We escaped and we came straight to the hospital," Hisao said that in all just one breath. Sakura frowned and nodded. She looked at him sternly before asking him something.

"Do you have any injuries you want me to heal?" nicely asked Sakura. Hisao shook his head.

"Just some bruises and scars. Nothing to-" before he could even finish, the pinkette reached down to put her green glowing hand on his arm. Slowly, his injuries were dissolved and gone. The shinobi watched in awe at the kunoichi that was healing him. Sakura was unaware of the gaze that was being attended to her as she focused on the wounds in front of her. When she looked up, Hisao shyly looked away, a tinge of pink of his cheeks. Sakura smiled lightly. The shinobi looked at Sakura and something clicked in his mind.

"Hmm…I thought you looked familiar. Are you Lady Haruno Sakura? Didn't you train under the Godaime Tsunade and surpassed her?" the dark haired man asked. Sakura nodded with a shy grin.

"Wait. Aren't you the Kazekage's wife-to-be?" asked the shinobi with some disappointment in his voice. Sakura only nodded slightly, her lips formed a thin line. She didn't frown or smile, just a line among her lips. Sakura decided to change the subject and talk about his comrade. She looked at the patient laying in bed.

"He should be waking up by the next three days, if not, sooner. He's in a coma right now, but he's progressing fine. Don't worry about him. He's under good care." said the pink haired medic with a gesturing smile. Hisao nodded.

"I won't worry about him if he's under _your_ care." remarked toothy shinobi. Sakura only smiled, out of uncertainty.

"Are you going to report your mission to the Kazekage? If you're too worn out to see him, I can-"

"Oh! No, I'm perfectly fine. I'll report to the Kazekage tomorrow," said the well shinobi. Sakura once again smiled. She stood up from her knees and walk towards the door. The medic opened the door and looked at Hisao.

"You're welcome to stay here and accompany your friend, Akira," Sakura said before heading out the door. The medic walked to in the optimistic hallway, to the main hospital floor/register center. Everything was less windswept and messy. The nurses in the building weren't running around, acting all worried and crazy like how they were when Sakura came in. The two nurses with brunette hair that were hastily picking up ringing phones looked more organized at their circular desk. The papers weren't scattered around everywhere and things seemed more sufficient. Both nurses heard soft footsteps echoing near them. Maiko, the one with the messy bun, appeared up to take a glimpse at Sakura. When she saw her, a pretty smile appeared on Maiko's features. She slightly bowed in a way where her head just peered down in a respectful way. The pinkette did her beautiful grin and walked towards the exit of the twin glass doors that gleamed from the reflection of the hospital's lights, dazzling luminosity.

Sakura walked through the glass, her whole self exposed to the lantern lit affable streets of Suna. The sun was already obsolete and the sallow, fulsome moon that reflected among the vivacious emerald orbs of the pinkette.

_Wow, time flies by fast _thought Sakura as she strolled down the pavements, gazing at the admirable beauty of the luminescent orb sleeping upon on the blankets of dark, night time azure under the upbeat stars. The slight wind that blew caressed her cheek and made her hair dance in various directions. The paper lanterns that ignite her way down the deserted streets made a helpful source, guiding her way to her new home. She shortly made the direction to home and arrived at the front of her house. While digging into her pocket, she found the key Gaara gave her yesterday. Sakura inserted the key inside the keyhole and turned the knob slowly. When the door fully opened, the medic stepped inside and gently closed the door. Sakura could tell that someone else was in the house by the chakara presence. There was a small dim evanescent flickering of heat and indistinct light that came from the fireplace. The auburn and crimson flames flared through the darkness of the room. A voice made her jump.

"Where were you," stated a husky, deep voice that she recognized through the dark. She turned her attention to the owner of the voice. Gaara was standing at the door way of the kitchen, once again staring at her. Sakura was standing in the dim light, making shadows that ballet across her features, following the movements of the flames.

"I was at the hospital," said Sakura as she stared back at Gaara. The said person just kept on staring at the medic, then adverted his eyes away from her to stare at the dancing orange and red flames. There was an awkward silence between the two until Sakura spoke.

"Why did you come home so early?" Gaara answered without looking at Sakura.

"I wanted to tell you something urgent," he said in a monotone, deep voice. The pinkette was taken back.

_What would be so important?_

"What is it?" she asked, patiently. This time, Gaara slowly turned his attention away from the fireplace to look at the pink-haired beauty. In her eyes, as he could see, were several glimmers and the reflection of the blazes.

"I wanted to inform you that I will be leaving tomorrow for a mission. Me and my fellow shinobi team will spy on the Sound nins to investigate more on what they are planning for the war," the former Shukaku container said with a flat tone. His deep eyes bore into Sakura's emerald ones.

"When will you be back?" was all Sakura managed to say, her face impassive, but there was a hint of apprehension in her voice. Even though there was dim light coming from the fire, Gaara could tell by the look in her eyes that she was slightly vexed about his decision. The medic stared back at him, her mouth slightly frowned.

"Soon," was all he could say, just to make Sakura less tensed and worried. Sakura's eyes softened, knowing what Gaara was trying to do. All was still and silent for a moment. She smiled a heartwarming smile. The former Shukaku container's heart stopped beating as if time had rested for a mere moment, sand slipping through the small holes of the hour glass. Sakura stepped forward to the Kazekage. He, of all people, tensed at the sudden movement of the pinkette. When she tried to move closer to him, 4 feet away or so, the Kazekage widened his eyes and just looked away and took a few steps back. Sakura frowned even more. Her eyes were gazed downward at the floor. The medic clenched her fist softly and looked straight at the man in front of her. He was still looking away from the pinkette.

"Gaara-"

"Do not worry about my presence. My siblings will accompany you here when I'm gone," with that, he swiftly looked at Sakura. He stared at her for a brief moment. Then Gaara slowly walked little steps toward the pinkette and just when Sakura was going to say something, Gaara walked past her, leaving a slight breeze that faintly lifted her hair. Sakura was left alone with her plaguing thoughts, once again, she frowned at the coldness that was given to her.

**There will be other scenes with GaaSaku. Sorry for making the story a little slow on the moments. I meant to do that because I like it when it takes time for stories to be put into action. It makes you want to read more (well, for me). Like I said, I'll update the next chapter soon, very soon!**


	7. Depart from the Heart

**Once again, sorry for the long wait! It's takes a while for me to plot up my story together. Enjoy chapter 7! Feel free to give me some suggestions! Thank you.**

Gaara silently walked down the stairs as the coldness of the morning chill made contact with his feet. He practically strolled the stairs, careful not to wake up the sleeping pink-haired beauty. Gaara was in his ninja attire and his gourd was strapped onto his back. It was silent through the whole house. He poured steaming, hot coffee in his mug. As he did that, the Kazekage commemorated what had happened last night. The way she smiled at him with her twinkling beautiful eyes under the radiance of the fire. Her angelic smile made such an affect on him. His heart skipped a beat or two. His toned body froze and worst of all, Gaara was mesmerized by it. The sand user leaned on the counter as he slowly sipped his dark coffee. In a few minutes, he was about to leave. While walking to the sink counter, he poured out the steaming black liquid as hot mist poured out and filled his nose. There was a sudden sound being heard in the kitchen. Gaara knew exactly who it was.

"Go back to sleep, Haruno," he said without turning around and looking at her. Sakura just stood at the doorway in a plain white t-shirt that fitted her nicely, and some red short shorts. The tired pinkette had her enclosed palm rested over her heart. Her pink shoulder length wasn't messy, but the pink locks weren't neatly combed. Her eyes were casted downward. Gaara didn't know why she was up, 6:00 in the morning. Did she wanted to say good-bye? That, he didn't know. Gaara now turned around facing the pinkette behind him, waiting at the doorway. His face was impassive. She still looked down.

"I…just wanted to say…good luck on your mission," Sakura turned to look up to Gaara. His face wasn't impassive anymore because he smirked.

"I don't need luck to complete this mission," he coldly stated. The pinkette's eyes widened, but then she looked down again. Everything was silent for a few minutes. Nothing was heard except the ticking of the clock that made Gaara impatient.

"Don't waste my time," the Kazekage was about to make a move of walking past Sakura, until Sakura said something.

"Gaara, I…" Then the pinkette froze and she didn't finish her sentence. The former Shukaku container growled.

"I don't have time for this. I need to get to the tower," Gaara began to walk towards Sakura. The pinkette, knowing that the former Shukaku container was going to through her like a ghost, she wanted to say another thing.

"…." was all that came from her mouth. The red head walked straight past her, the footsteps descending away as he walked towards the door. He turned the doorknob and as the door opened, it was the only chance for the pinkette to say farewell to her secluded husband.

"Good-bye, Gaara…Be careful," she whispered before the door slammed shut loudly. She jerked at the sudden flare-up of the door. Sakura turned her head to only look at the entry with sad eyes. On the other side of the door, said person was looking straight at the features in front of him. The sky was dark, but it still had distinctive colors of pink, red, orange and purple. The clouds were high and bundled like cotton. The scarlet- stained sun has yet to come as there was only one part of a sixth that only exposed itself. Well, he wasn't exactly looking at anything in particular. He was just thinking. …Be careful those words echoed in his mind as though there was a never ending crypt with darkness and eerie shadows lurking in it. He couldn't forget those words.

_She said 'be careful' because she was…worried about me? _

In the past, no one had ever worried about him, or even cared for him in that matter. Sure, a lot of people care about him. Temari and Kankuro cared about him…but was it only because he was their little brother? The people of this village cared about him, right?

_Or maybe it's only because I'm their Kazekage. Do they think I can kill them if they don't respect me…?_

His uncle, Yashamaru cared about him when he was young. When Gaara was a child, he felt loved and jovial around his uncle. When he thought he was alone, Yashamaru comforted him. It was then just an act to get rid of him. In truth, no matter how hard it is to admit, his uncle actually abhorred Gaara with so much poison dripping from every corner of his heart. After that experience, the former Shukaku container would thought he can never find love again, for he loved himself and love only himself. The kanji on his forehead was what that symbol represented.

That is, until a certain blonde haired Kyuubi container came around. Naruto seemed like his only friend that cared about him. When he was in the dark for 12-13 years, Naruto pulled him out, and into the light. He was there when he need somebody to love, to care. They were indeed, best friends. True, Sakura has known Naruto since they were six. They have been friends and comrades for at least 5 ½ years. If there's anyone that would act independent and confident like Naruto, it would be Gaara's pink haired fiancé.

_Does she truly care about me? _

The Kazekage thought about this for a moment. But then he shook his head and closed his dark rimmed eyes. There was udder silence for a while. The gourd began to shake quietly, yet vigorously. In an instant, the cork from his gourd blundered to the ground with a small _pop_. The bustling sand that was released from his gourd, began to dance around Gaara, encircling his form, blocking his body from view. In an instantaneous minute, he was gone. Nothing was left of his traces. No cork. No sand. No trace of Gaara.

Sakura was inside the house, sitting on the couch the whole time. She was still in her t-shirt and shorts. Her hands rested on her exposed thighs. She, too, was thinking, deep in thought.

_Why did I wake up so early just to see Gaara?_

She was wondering that herself. Even the infamous Haruno Sakura couldn't answer a simple question. Was it because she wanted to say good-bye? Was she worried about him? What made her do that? It seemed like every time she saw Gaara, she just wanted to talk to him…or even console him.

_Wait…what? _

In her heart, something was pulling her towards him. Something like a magnet. She didn't know why. She didn't know how. All she knew was it was making her feel this way. True, he was quiet, mysterious, and not to forget, handsome…

Sakura shook her head back and forth.

_I can't be possibly falling for Gaara, could I? _

Sakura frowned. It wasn't that she didn't like him. In fact, she admired his honorable duties as the Kazekage respectfully, and plus, he is Naruto's friend. A friend of Naruto is a friend of hers. He became the Kazekage of Suna 3 years ago, when they were 15, such a young age. Although the one tailed raccoon demon was extracted from him, he still felt pain from his emotions, but the people of the village care about him, about their leader.

_What's not to like about him? He's tall, dark, handsome, honorable…the Kazekage…_

With that thought, Sakura froze herself at mid thought. She stop herself in the middle of the sentence when the heat traveled from her neck, to her red cheeks. Everything she concluded about him were superior and proficient things. Nothing about him was appalling, except his past of course.

_He's an accomplished man. A role model everyone in this village looks up to. How can someone like me marry someone as highly respected as Gaara? This doesn't make any sense. _she thought.

_The only thing I accomplished was being the apprentice of Shishou and surpassing her…I'm only her first hand medic. Is that the only thing that I've accomplished? The only thing people recognize me as? _

Her words and her thoughts became heavy the more she thought of herself.

_I'm not as beautiful as Temari or Ino…There's nothing special about me…Gaara will never have feelings for me...who would?_

The pinkette paused for a moment. Then she thought back at what she said. Sakura shook her head and had a frown. Her sparkling emerald eyes showed fury.

"Why do I care? I don't even like him!" she yelled in the vast, large house.

"Like who?" A voice said in her ear. The pinkette jumped up and did a high squeaky yelp. Her heart was beating rapidly as if it was going to pop out of her chest any minute. She rested her palm on her heaving chest. The startled medic turned around to come face to face with a certain brunette puppet master.

"Kankuro!" she yelled with embarrassment, her cheeks tinted pink. The puppet master was snickering out loud, his perfect teeth were in sight. He was dressed in his dark ninja attire, the abstruse and peculiar human-like puppet strapped onto his back. The purple paint that masked some of his face was visible. Sakura stood with her hands on her hips, waiting impatiently as Kankuro settled down with his laughter.

"Geez, Sakura. I didn't know you could be so unaware of the surroundings. A true ninja isn't like that," he joked after he calmed down. The pinkette frowned.

"Well, maybe if you would've been a normal person, you would at least make some noise when approaching someone. Besides, when did you get in the house?" Sakura asked.

"While you were too busy day dreaming, I knocked on the door several times. After no one came to the door, I went to the backyard. Seeing that the door was unlocked, I just walked right in. You should be more aware of who intrudes this house and your personal space," he said matter-of-factly. Sakura just crossed her arms and pouted like a stubborn child. She was oblivious of the steamy gaze Kankuro was giving her as he scanned her up and down. His dark eyes filled with haze. The pinkette, having a feeling of being watched, looked at the puppet master. After seeing Kankuro's obvious gawk, she punched her brother-in-law straight in the chest. Kankuro hitched his own breath for a minute as he was being thumped.

"Ouch!" he yelped. Sakura closed her eyes, with a red vein in her head as she closed her eyes.

"Why are you here anyway?" she said in a stern voice after calming down. Kankuro quit rubbing his aching chest and looked at the emerald eyed medic.

"Gaara sent me to take care of you. Actually, he sent me and Temari. It seems that your _husband _didn't want anything to happen to you," Kankuro said with crossed arms and a content smirk. Sakura looked dumbfounded. Her mouth was shaped in a perfect thin line. There was a sudden, yet familiar voice that startled her, from behind.

"Yeah, especially when there has been reports of Sound ninjas roaming around in this part of the country," Temari briefly walked up to Sakura, standing behind her.

_What? Does he think I'm so weak that I can't take care of myself? _Sakura frowned as she looked at the floor.

"We need to get to the hospital. There are many patients waiting and the hospital needs you." Temari said directly to the pink medic in front of her.

The pinkette, after realizing Kankuro's steamy gaze, apprehend that she was still in her revealing clothes, immediately ran to the bottom stairs.

"Please excuse me while I freshen up," Sakura said out of embarrassment. The puppet master and the fan user looked at each other and then looked at the pinkette. Both nodded their heads bafflingly. The medic quickly ran to the top of the stairs, her footsteps light and fast. She disappeared though the hall as she entered the door of her bedroom.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The twin glass doors of the hospital was opened with a loud sound, able to grab the attention of several medics. Through one of the doors, Sakura steadily walked through the main hospital floor with a great smile on. All of a sudden Jun, Maiko, and group of nurses and medics immediately came to the pink haired beauty and bowed.

"Good-morning, Haruno-san," all of them said in unison, and after that, they bowed.

"Good-morning, everyone," the green eyed medic greeted back with a smile. Sakura had a doctor's coat that was luminous white with a laminated name tag that hung on the right side. There was a loud sound being heard where two doors were being opened from the emergency room.

A nurse with dark brown hair and big green eyes, with glasses hastily walked up to Sakura.

"Haruno-san! A patient is in need!" said the nurse. Sakura abruptly looked at the nurse and nodded with a stern face.

"What's wrong?" the pink haired medic said out of apprehension.

"The shinobi, Sumazaki Akira's, heart rate is increasing rapidly," the nurse said swiftly. She followed the woman to one of the emergency rooms, with Kankuro and Temari trailing behind her. The nurse shortly halted at the room with the injured shinobi named Akira. The pinkette smiled at the nurse and nodded.

"Thank you," said the medic. The nurse bowed.

"Is there anything I can help you with?" the brunette woman asked. Sakura shook her head. With that, the woman left, scurrying to else where. Kankuro and Temari were shocked at how Sakura was coping with the hospital staff. Everyone seemed to respect her. Everyone in this hospital seemed to look up to her. The siblings watched as the pinkette walked into the hospital room. When they peeked inside, their heads showing from the door frame, Sakura was standing beside the patient known as Akira, who was in fact, sleeping soundlessly. She grabbed a clipboard from the bed post and started writing things on it. The only sound in the laconic room was the small beepings of the technical hospital devices. They watched the medic carefully in the room. She was swiftly writing the statistics of the man named Akira. After she abruptly put the pen down, the medic turned to look at Temari and Kankuro, who were looking at her back. Sakura smiled and her eyes gleamed.

"You guys can come in, if you want, but you have to be very quiet." The siblings looked at each other, then looked back at Sakura. They didn't want to go in and disturb Sakura, and also, the patient. So they opposed the fact of coming in.

"Temari, let's go and leave Sakura to work. She's busy," Kankuro motioned his head to leave. The fan user nodded and quietly left with her brother, walking down the long hall filled with busy medics and massive ringing of phones. The pink-haired apprentice was still in the room, writing things down. It was then she heard a small noise being heard from the patient.

"Uhh…" he groaned as his eyes were still shut closed. Sakura turned her attention to the man laying in bed. Little by little, he opened his eyes gradually. His eye lids revealed beautiful dark green eyes, surrounded by a brown halo, that was misty but perceptible. He blinked several times, trying to get the blurry vision off of his prospect. When his sight became transparent, there was a pink-haired angel with interminable emerald forest eyes gazing at him with a beautiful smile. His mouth was a gap. Sakura reached towards the wooden stand next to his bed and grabbed the clear cup of water. She put the edge of the cup towards his mouth, resting her palm on the back of his dark messy, brunette head. She took the cup away from him after hearing three large gulps of water and rested the cup on the small wooden table. The medic looked at him with a smile. Akira stared at the woman in front of him, mesmerized.

"Where am I? Are you an…angel?" he groggily whispered with half lidded eyes. The pinkette did a small laugh out of his misinterpretation.

"No, you're not dead if that's what you mean," the medic said with a soft, gentle voice that sounded virtuous with half-lidded eyes. She adverted his gaze and looked back at the clipboard in her hands.

"And you're in the hospital." She said without looking at him. The muzzy man gazed at the pink-haired medic standing in front of his bed.

"You sure recovered faster than I thought, Akira," she said softly, still writing. His half lidded eyes were dull, from fatigue.

"What happened?" This question made Sakura look at the shinobi laying with a perplexed expression on his face.

"Well, according to your friend, Hisao, after you were inured, he brought you to this hospital. I was able to recuperate all of your injuries, so you're good as new," Sakura simply explained. He nodded.

"You had many severe injuries. I was beginning to worry. You had a bleeding arm, bruises, cuts, and a broken rib. It's a good thing I was able to heal it, otherwise, I wouldn't know what I would do if I lost a patient," smiled the pinkette. She now looked at Akira. He was still looking at her, but then he turned away blushing.

"Do you need anything? Water? Food?" the medic inquisitively wondered.

"Water would be fine," as Akira hesitantly reached for the glass, his arm shaking with his hand. Then, half way there, he stopped and winced when an ache was felt through his arm. Sakura immediately put a hand on his injured arm. It began to glow green. At that action, the man looked at Sakura with a wondrous look. She was looking at him with her gentle forest eyes. They stayed like that for several minutes, after she got done with healing his injured arm. She reached for the glass of water Akira required for. While putting her palm on the back of his head, she slowly brought the edge of the glass towards his dry mouth. While the shinobi drank small gulps, he couldn't help but turn pink.

The pinkette withdrew the cup and put it back on the stand. She set her clipboard hanging on the end of the bed post. A deep, yet startled voice reached out to her.

"How long have I been in this hospital?" Akira wondered to the medic. She now looked at him with gentle eyes.

"Just a day," Sakura alleged. She now sat down on the chair next to his bed.

"But you seem to impress me." the apprentice added. The shinobi looked confused. He immediately looked up at Sakura.

"You were struck countless times, yet you had little strength left and still fought. And with an addition, you were severely injured, almost to death, and you recovered in just one day. If that's not a miracle, I'd say there's a guardian angel watching over you." Sakura once again showed her beautiful smile, her gleaming emerald eyes casting down at him. Akira was hit by a truck, when a thought occurred to him.

_That angel must be you…_

When the pinkette stared at him, she noticed that he was truly attractive. His dark bangs that hung above his eyes was adorable. That confused look in his captivating beautiful green-chocolate eyes was beyond cute. The thing that made him attractive was his angular face, the look of innocence and the aura of a warrior. His dark, yet intriguing attitude was enigmatic and mysterious. Before she knew it, she had a tinge of pink of her flustered cheeks.

With that, Sakura stood up, with Akira still looking at her. She grabbed the clipboard that was hanging and immediately began to scan the paper in front of her. Her eyes trailed to several parts of the dissertation wondrously.

"Well, your statistics show that you're recovering quickly so you'll be able to go home soon." The pinkette assured. Akira nodded. She walked towards the door with her clipboard in her hands. When she was about to go out, Akira's voice made her halt.

"What's your name?" he quietly said. Sakura looked at him. Then she smiled.

"Haruno Sakura," she stated. After that, she left his room, her heels making noises as she strolled down the hall.

_Sakura…Sakura Haruno… _was all he thought before the door shut softly.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The only glow that was shown in the murky night was the luminous light of the incandescent lamps and the street lights of the village. Sakura was walking with Temari and Kankuro to the Kazekage mansion. The moon was shining and the stars were a blanket upon the shadowy cloudless sky. It was 10:00 at night. The pink haired medic just got finished with her job at the hospital. In all, she healed 54 patients, with the help of the assistance of nurses, of course. The pinkette was tired, but satisfied at what she did at the hospital. She wanted to become a medic-nin to help people in need, and indeed, she did. A smile was upon her lips. Kankuro and Temari were bickering over something imprudent. There was a loud "ouch!" being heard from Kankuro where Temari had hit him on the head, leaving a red bump on the top of his exposed cranium full of brown hair. The pinkette only giggled at their foolishness. They walked a couple of steps, strolling along the side walk. A few yards away, the Kazekage mansion was in sight. Sakura turned her attention to Kankuro and Temari.

"Thanks for bringing me home, you guys," the medic smiled. They both nodded with a grin.

"No problem," said Kankuro.

"Do you want us to stay with you over the night? Maybe we can bring you to the market tomorrow after the hospital," Temari offered. The pinkette put her hand on her hip and had a playful grin on her face.

"I'm not a child. I can take care and watch over of myself," Sakura said comically. Kankuro had a grin and Temari did too, but then her grin turned to a serious face. Kankuro blurted out something.

"Gaara told us to watch over you and you know what? We are. Besides, he's our Kazekage so we have to do whatever he says," Kankuro said matter-of-factly. Sakura now had her arms crossed.

"Well your Kazekage says to watch over me, not stalk me where ever I go or take care of me like some baby," the pinkette retorted back. She was beginning to get a bit livid.

"Thanks you guys, but I don't need any body guards." she snapped once again.

"Sakura we-" Kankuro was interrupted.

"Sakura, Gaara was the one who wanted us to watch over you. He also wanted us to make sure nothing happens to you. Even if you don't want us to take care of you, we're still going to do what Gaara wanted us to do, protecting you," Temari had a stern face on, her eyes glowing from the reflection of the silver moonlight. There was a brief silence between the group. Sakura looked at the older girl, then softened her emerald eyes. Temari still had a serious face after she recalled the meeting with her brother yesterday.

_Flashback: _

_Temari walked to the Kazekage tower after dropping Sakura off at the hospital. She walked inside the entrance, her heels clicking as she did so. There, sitting on the front desk was Matsuri, filing her nails. The fan user rolled her eyes at the girl's ignorance of responsibility. She walked past the occupied girl. Matsuri, too busy to even notice her master's sister intruding the office, kept on filing her nails. _

_After Temari walked a long way down the hall, she finally reached her brother's office. While taking her fist, she knocked twice on the russet stilted door. Then she turned the doorknob and stepped foot inside the office. When the view was ajar, Gaara was sitting on his desk, once again, his pen was moving swiftly as he was writing documents. She noticed that Kankuro was inside his office too, standing beside her little brother, waiting patiently. the puppet master had his human-like puppet strapped on his back._

"_You wanted to see me?" she asked in a casual way as she walked towards the Kazekage's desk. Gaara now looked up to see both of his siblings in front of him. He put his pen down and closed his eyes. That was a sign. Well, to Kankuro and Temari, it was. This meant that their little brother was deep in thought. He stayed laconic and deep in contemplation for a few more moments. When he opened his flaxen, pale teal eyes, there was doubt in them. This made his siblings concern._

"_You both know I'll be going on a mission tomorrow," he stated, no emotion dripping from the words, at all. Temari and Kankuro both nodded their heads. The pair stood motionless as rocks and inanimate as frozen time. Gaara's jade eyes bore into them once again._

"_Complete a task for me," It wasn't a question offered by the Kazekage, but it was more like a demand waiting to be preferential and fulfilled. Temari stepped up from her spot, a look of trepidation written on her beautiful face._

"_What is it?" Kankuro still casually stood in the exact same spot, dumbfounded. His fingers figetted with the invisable puppet strings attached to his finger tips, making the puppet move with every jerk._

"_When I depart for my mission, I want you two to watch and take care of Sakura," Gaara had no sentiment written on his face. His hands rested neatly on his desk. His pair of gorgeous jade eyes showed no feeling or reasons as they stared straight at his siblings. The fan user and puppet master stood, frozen. They didn't expect that to come out of their brother's mouth. It was Kankuro's turn to step in front._

"_Gaara, why do you need us to take care of Sakura? She's one powerful woman, trained after Godaime Tsunade. I don't think she needs to be watched over like we're her body guards," Kankuro assumed with a confused face on, a little undiluted tone was set in his voice. There was a pregnant pause before their little sibling spoke._

"_There have been reports of Sound nin wandering around in this part of the country," stated their Kazekage. Temari kept her gaze on Gaara, wondering what her little brother was thinking. _

"_I don't want anything to happen to Sakura. If anything goes wrong, our alliance with Konoha will break. If any nin gets hold of her, damage will be upon our ally," there was a pause. "And us," he added._

"_I'm trusting the both you. Don't disappoint me," he said with susceptibility. Both of his siblings nodded. The clock was ticking loudly as if all objects were mute and tedious. When Gaara was about to dismiss Temari and Kankuro, Temari had thoughts running around in her mind as if a tape was rewinding itself over and over again repeatedly. The fan user finally wanted to let her thoughts out._

"_Gaara, do you want us to protect her because of the safety of your village, or is it because you care about Sakura's safety?" she asked, curiously. Her eyebrows raised. Gaara still paused a moment. Then he stood up from his seat and walked to the spot near his large window behind his desk. The Kazekage stood motionless for a brief moment. _

"_To experience compassion and care. It is all that matters to one that doesn't feel it," Temari frowned at the understanding of her brother._

"_How can I show such care for someone if I have never experienced it," Temari and Kankuro stepped up to confront their thoughts._

"_That's not true," Temari confirmed, "We care about you." _

_Kankuro added in, "And the people of our village cares for you." _

"_Yes, but do the villagers only care for me because I'm their leader? Do my own siblings care for me because I'm am their little brother?" he retorted back. Temari was taken back by this, her dark eyes widened. Even though Gaara's back was turned towards them, Temari could tell there was an emotion of loneliness encircling his heart. _

"_I don't even know how I can feel something I have never experienced myself. Her safety requires a dedication to her home, to us," He deeply said. For once a small bit of emotion was dripping in his voice. _

"_All I know is that I promised to protect my village, at any cost" The fan user frowned, but inside, she was softening for her brother. Her dark eyes glistening with desolation. She knew deep inside that Gaara was confused about his feelings for the pink haired medic. Temari couldn't blame him. She actually thought Sakura would be the one to warm his ice heart. To break through is sand barrier. True, she didn't expect the pinkette to be the bride chosen for him, but Temari wanted someone that would give him something her uncle, Yashamaru did. Love. Not false love, the one masked over all the hatred, but one that was true from the heart and soul. That was all that he needed. A low grunting sound interrupted her thoughts._

"_This meeting is adjourned," stated a deep mono-tone coming from Gaara. With that, both siblings standing in front of his desk slightly nodded, knowing what their mission was. They both stepped back and turned around, ready to leave his office delimited by papers. The footsteps of Temari and Kankuro deceased as the door of Gaara's office closed with a faint click. The Kazekage still was looking out of the window, staring at particularly nothing. A deep thought was in his mind._

_Do I feel sympathy for Sakura? _

End of Flashback

Temari could remember the difficulty in his voice when he talked about Sakura's safety. Her dark orbs softened at the commemoration. There in front of her, was Sakura, not knowing the discussion between the three siblings just had a perplexed expression. She shook it off and softened her emerald eyes just like Temari.

"Guys, it's fine, really!" The pinkette reassured while waving her hands in front of her. She looked at her siblings-in-law with a promising look, a small smile placed upon her features. Temari looked at Sakura in the eyes. There was determination in them, but also stubbornness. The feeling that Sakura was trying to bolster finally sunk into Temari. A feeling of pledge, yet uncertainness was swirling around in the fan user's aura. Kankuro stepped up to confront Sakura.

"Sakura-" Kankuro never got to finish his sentence for there was an arm outstretched in front of him.

"No, Kankuro. It's okay. Sakura," The older girl looked at the pinkette sternly, "are you sure you can take care of yourself, when we're not around?" Sakura immediately had a smile on. It was a good thing they trust her.

"For the last time, it's fine!" Temari had a serious face on. She looked at Sakura in the eyes once more.

"Well, let us at least take you to your house safely." Sakura looked forward to see the Kazekage mansion, only 10 yards away. Then turned to look back at the pair.

"Okay," she sighed. The group walked towards the big mansion. While there was a brief silence, the pink haired medic was in thought.

_Does he truly care for me? Does Gaara really want to protect me like what Temari said? _

Those worried thoughts rang through Sakura's head as it echoed to the deep abyss of her mind. Her eyes adverted straight ahead, looking at particularly at the mansion the group were destined to. When the pinkette kept on walking, she didn't notice two pairs of dark orbs looking at her. Temari was walking to her left and Kankuro was walking to her right. They stared at her, then each other. It's true, the pink haired apprentice is independent, but she was also stubborn as a mule.

_Maybe her and Gaara can get along after all. _both siblings thought in unison. The threesome arrived at the front porch of the elegant Kazekage house. Sakura got out her key and unlocked the door. When the door was fully ajar, she turned her attention to the pair in behind of her.

"Thank you for bringing me home," Sakura bowed. Kankuro and Temari nodded in return.

"Goodnight, you two," the pinkette gently said. Both siblings smiled.

"Goodnight, Sakura," they both said at once, then bowed. There was an intimate laconic moment. Temari winced her eyes and said one last thing before the pinkette politely closed the door on them.

"Be safe," was all they said before walking away under the obscurity blanket of the bright immense of starry sky. Sakura gently closed the door and she ran upstairs, wanting to drop tiredly on the bed and snuggle under the cool blankets that feel like the clouds in the cool breeze of the azure. As she took off her socks and discarded her clothes, she put on more comfortable ones for sleeping. Sakura wore some shorts and a white t-shirt. She plopped on the bed and moaned out of respite. Today was a long and busy day.

_Today was as stressful and busy as usual_, she thought out of tiredness _but it seems as if I'm beginning to bond with the village more and more._ She smiled at the thought.

_Would Gaara approve at my accomplishment? _With that, Sakura fell asleep.

As the pinkette was knocked out on the comforter, deep crimson eyes viewed from the room windows. A low grunting voice quietly chuckled in the dark, enigmatic shadows.

"Sweet dreams, Sakura-chan…"

**Chapter 8 will be better because Sakura and Gaara begin to 'bond' more...but that's all until next time! Read, Review, and be patient for the next chapter. Thank you!**


	8. A Date with a Patient

**Here is chapter 8! Sorry about the really update on my story. So in return (incase people haven't noticed yet) I'm putting not only chapter 8, but ch. 9 as well! That's right 2 in one day (again:) Enjoy! read and reveiw! Thank you! P.s. I hope my story plotline is good. If it's not, I'm deleting my story immediately![**

The sunlight peered through the meaningful village as the birds chirped harmoniously. Suna was apparent with the immense crowds surrounding the stores and markets. Sakura was walking through the markets, looking at vegetables that were set outside for view. She came across a group of cantaloupe that rested on top of each other on a small outside market. The pinkette looked to her right to see a big man with a busy mustache was looking at her with gleeful eyes. He had a dirty white apron with a striped red shirt under it. Sakura only smiled back.

"How much are these?" she asked as she held the immense round fruit up. The man rubbed his chin with his thumb and index finger on the same hand. Then he finally made a decision.

"They are actually 2 for $5.50, but for you, I'll give it to you for free," the salesman said with a grin.

"Why?" the pink haired girl asked with puzzlement. The man looked at her. His mustache was big and the man was also large and hefty.

"It's not everyday to have a beautiful Lady Haruno appear at your store," he said with a smile, his eyes twinkling. The pinkette softened her emerald eyes. It was then she noticed how in bad condition he was in. There was dirt smeared on his apron and how torn his store was. She immediately bowed, a twinkle in her emerald eyes. A frown was upon her features.

The man immediately put the two melons inside an empty brown grocery bag. Then he gently handed it to her. Sakura held the bag in one of her arms. She grabbed his hand and smiled.

"Thank you," with that, the woman walked away, her heels making no sound whats-so-ever. The hefty man smiled. He was thinking about going back to work until he felt something in his hand. The man looked at the palm that Sakura held. Inside it contained a $50 bill. He broadened his dark brunette eyes, then looked up at the path Sakura had just walked. She was gone. He looked to his left, then right. The pinkette was nowhere in sight.

Sakura kept on walking, the brown paper bag in her arms. The woman was wearing her regular attire. As her steps clicked almost silently, she began to hum to herself as the sun's rays shone above. The musical rhythm was able to attract birds as they, too sung along with the pink haired beauty. Having ninja instincts, she felt a presence and chakra behind her. A sudden voice interrupted her composition.

"You have a beautiful voice," said a mysterious voice behind her. As she turned around slowly, she couldn't help but wonder who the owner of the presence was. It was no other than Akira. He wasn't bandaged up from the arm and he had a small white bandage on his cheek. He was dressed in his ninja attire. His smile was cheerful and consistent. Sakura couldn't help, but too smile.

"Thank you, Akira," her emerald eyes glistened with the sun's luminous rays. He only nodded in return.

"Shouldn't you be at the hospital?" she asked inquisitively. The man only smirked.

"I was going to ask you the same thing," the words slipped out of his mouth like he was teasing her. Sakura noticed the slight flirtatious attitude his aura was giving off and decided to ignore it. Akira, noticing the bag that contained the heavy cantaloupes Sakura was carrying, insisted on helping her carry them.

"Do you need help? Is that heavy? I can carry that for you if you want," he mannered as he extended his hand out to her. She once again showed her angelic smile, ignored the proposition and kept on walking forward. The perplexed man just blinked his green/chocolate eyes, his mouth a gap at what just happened. But then he did a mischievous grin before jogging up to Sakura. When the pinkette noticed him following her, she did no such movements to obligate him. Then she remembered that her question was still not answered.

"What are you doing out of the hospital so early? I was expecting you to recover in a couple of days from now," the medic said with a smile. The shinobi turned his attention away from Sakura and looked at the cotton-like ashen clouds. There was a tinge of pink across his cheeks.

"I just couldn't wait to see the angel that revived me from near-death," he said with a slight smile, his attention was still at the clouds. His pink-stained audacity was heating through the small bandage, covering a swollen cut on his left cheek. Sakura looked at him with perplexed eyes, still shining.

"And what about you? Don't other people need you to save their lives?" he said teasingly. His eyes now focused on Sakura. The apprentice was looking straight ahead. His chocolate bordered emerald eyes stared at the feminine features walking beside him. The medic just gave him an amusing smirk.

"For your information, I finished healing all patients in the hospital all through yesterday. This is my day-off, no matter how much I hate it," the firmness in her voice was replaced with taunt and she was still looking at the path in front of her. It wasn't that Sakura was feeling uncomfortable around him, it's just that she was wondering why he was following her like that. It was apparent, from Sakura's point of view, that Akira had a crush on her due to the redness of his face that traveled from his neck to his cheeks. The shinobi stared at her from the corner of his eyes. Her smile was angelic and her emerald orbs glistened as she walked with every step under the scarlet incandescent sun. Sakura, feeling a gaze on her, turned to look at Akira, who in shock, turned his head away immediately.

"Yes?" she asked, not looking towards his way. The pinkette was wondering why he was following her.

"In r-return for saving my life, I-I was just wondering if you would join me to a cup of tea…or maybe coffee?" he sheepishly smiled as he turned his attention to her. She looked at him in shock, her eyes broadened as she blinked several times. Her smile returned.

"Tea's fine," was all the apprentice said. Akira immediately turned his head to her, his expression was shocked.

"R-Really?" the curiosity in his voice was enough to give away the hint that he must be dreaming. The pinkette nodded.

"But we have to be home before 9 o'clock, otherwise Temari-chan and Kankuro-kun will have a fit and get worried about me," Akira looked at her with a perplexed expression.

_Kankuro-kun?! Could it be…?_ Akira shook his messy dark brown hair.

"What relationship do you have with them?" he asked out of inquisitiveness, his brow raised. Just when he turned his attention to Sakura, she was already gone.

"Eh?!" Akira looked around, left and right. A voice called out to him.

"I'll tell you all about it later. Are you coming?" The shinobi looked at the voice that called out to him. 5 meters away, he spotted Sakura walking in front with a smirk on her face. Akira smiled to himself and immediately jogged to the spot where Sakura was. When he reached her, he grabbed the brown bag out of her arms. Sakura looked at him with an eyebrow raised, a small smile apparent on her feminine features.

"That seems heavy. Let me get that for you," he smiled with a tinge of red.

"Such a gentleman," the pinkette lightheartedly remarked.

"Anything for you," he said as his cheeks were tinted pink. A toothy grin was on his face. Their flirtatious moment lasted after that comment. There was complete udder silence. Even though Sakura couldn't see the happy grin on his face when his lower half of his face was shield by the brown bag that rested in his arms, she could sense his happy and bashful aura. They kept on walking for a few moments. Akira slowed down for a moment in front of a coffee shop and Sakura slowed down too.

"This should be the place," he pointed. The shinobi looked at the pinkette with an uncertain smile. Sakura, in return, just looked at the big sign that rested above the shop. The letters were big bolded and simple calligraphy that said: Tsao's Tea Shop.

_Obvious enough, isn't it? _she thought with a vacillated laugh from the inside. He walked inside with Sakura following close behind him. Through the timber doors, the tea shop was half filled with some old customers and a group of teenage to middle aged people. Once the small tin bell on top of the door rung when a customer entered it, people couldn't help but stare at who appeared in the small tea shop. All fixed gazes were on Sakura. Her face was slightly flustered at all the attention that was given to her. Most of the gazes were in awe. Akira and Sakura slowly walked to the table next to the huge window. Many orbs were following them. Once Sakura seated down (with Akira seated across from her), everything seemed back to normal. People's conversation's continued, but most of them were about her.

"So that's her, isn't it?" one waitress whispered to the other.

"Yeah, she looks even more beautiful in person," the murmurs kept on going. One of the men in their early twenties kept on glancing at Sakura as the pinkette was nervously looking at the menu in front of her. Sakura, feeling a sudden gaze, took a small side glance at the man. The man, sweating and unsure of what to do, stiffly turned his head back to the empty tea set on his table.

_She noticed me! I feel envious of Kazekage-sama…_ Then realization struck him.

_What am I saying?! Kazekage-sama will kill me if he found out…!_

The pinkette shrugged her shoulders and read the menu. Quiet, hesitant footsteps came upon the pair. Sakura looked up to see a nervous waitress in a green apron with dark, tied up hair. Her dark purple-brown eyes shimmered with apprehension. She bowed to the pair.

"G-good-evening. How m-may I serve y-you," she stammered while looking down. Akira smiled.

"I would like the Tie Kuan Yin tea," he said. The waitress nodded after writing it down in a small notebook. She shyly turned her head to Sakura. Sakura smiled, too.

"I would like Jin Men Oolong tea, please," stated the pinkette. The woman in the green apron nodded and bowed, then she walked away, staggering. Sakura looked back at the person in front of her. Akira was looking at her intensely. His elbow was upon the table, his chin rested upon his palm. His dark eyes were so intriguing and alluring. He was beautiful with his ruffled hair and intense gaze. The pinkette couldn't help, but hold back a blush. When he kept on staring at her, her face turned red. He smirked.

"W-what are you staring at?" although she knew the answer, she couldn't help but ask because her curiosity was bothering her. The glimmer in his eyes. Was it a lustful… intriguing…loving gaze? Akira smiled.

"I'm just curious how everyone in this village is stunned by someone amazing as you," he laughed. Sakura sweat dropped.

_He's a smooth talker, I'll give you that…! I guess he noticed how everyone was acting around me._

Sakura was deep in thought. Akira reached across the table and touched her hand. The pinkette immediately snapped out of her thoughts and jerked at the sudden contact. She stared back at Akira, her expression inside, perplexed.

"You still need to tell me what's going on," he said.

"You are the angel that saved me…please, tell me about yourself." Akira reached forward and gently touched Sakura's soft pink tresses. He stroked one between his fingers and stared at the apprentice. She had a hard time breathing and her face was crimson. The hand retreated as soon as the nervous waitress came back to their table with their tea. She set it on the table. The tea set was set quiet nicely. The silver and tin tray and spoons, the cookies that rested in the middle of the plate, and the tea was steaming inside circular, jade-glassed cups. The waitress bowed and looked at the two customers.

"Is t-there anything else that I can assist y-you with?" she stammered to Sakura and Akira. Sakura showed her beautiful smile.

"No, that is all. Thank you," the waitress bowed and walked off, her face was flustered from nervousness. Sakura then turned her gaze to Akira, who raised an eyebrow.

"So you mind telling me what's going on?" he asked inquisitively. She frowned and told him everything from the beginning. Everything was all in one breath. There was no pause. She could feel the tears threatening to fall when she got to the part about leaving all her friends and family behind, hoping to end the war by allying Konoha's and Suna's forces. Not once did Akira interrupted her story. Instead, he kept on smiling, nodding his head to everything she conveyed. She didn't know why, but it was easy telling him her story and emotions. After spilling out her sentiments and on-goings, she took a glance at Akira's face. His expression did not change. Instead, he was still smiling at her. Sakura, waiting for a response, stared intently at her untouched tea. A sudden voice called out to her.

"Do you feel proud of what you did?" Akira finally asked. She looked at him with her emerald eyes. She thought for a moment before turning away.

"I'm willing to do anything for my country. I want to stop this war and help people no matter what," she turned her head back to him.

"I don't know if I'll be proud of the things that accompany my future, but I'll sacrifice everything for this country," she said believingly. Akira's amused dark orbs looked into her green ones. There was some sort of emotion involved. Was it determination? There was complete silence for a moment until he asked one more question.

"Do you love him?" Sakura's snapped back up to the shinobi in front of her. Her expression was perplexed and her eyes stated one word: confusion.

"What?" Akira just sipped his tea casually before restating what he meant.

"Kazekage-sama, you had to marry him, right? Do you even love him?" His half lidded eyes that no longer show amusement showed something that was masking itself under the immense shadows of his orbs. Sakura stayed silent. Her emerald eyes lowered to her cup of tea that yet, has been touched. She clenched her fist. She has never thought of loving someone like Gaara. Someone as cold as ice and as stiff as a rock hiding under the shadows. Someone that veiled his emotions like a masquerade mask. Actually, she did fall in love with someone like that. Someone like Sasuke.

_Do I love Gaara? Could I possibly like a guy like __him__ again? He's so cold towards me. I wonder what if loneliness is all Gaara feels. The only thing I want to do is give him warmth-_

Sakura (mentally) shook her head. What was she saying?

_He hasn't been nice to me, not even once! I wonder how Naruto broke through his hollow shell? His eyes, all I see is nothing. No emotion at all. Even though there was nothing to overlook, I can see a speck of something. Was it desolation? I feel sad every time I think about it. Does this mean that I-_

"Your tea is getting cold," Akira smiled at her flustered face after thinking about her thoughts. Sakura stared at the shinobi, then at her tea. She brought the cup up to her pink lips and took a big sip. She stuck her tongue out at the bitter taste since it wasn't hot anymore. Akira laughed lightly and smiled at her childishness. Sakura, too, laughed light-heartedly.

"Sorry for the zone-out," the apprentice said sheepishly while rubbing the back of her head. The handsome shinobi only nodded. Akira, already knowing the discomfort in Sakura of the question, got up and stared at the beautiful medic-nin before him. He knew that the pinkette was going to avoid the question any way.

"We should get going, this tea shop is about to close and I'm guessing Temari-san and Kankuro-san are getting worried about your absence." He lend a hand to Sakura. Sakura happily took it and got up as she did so. Then she grabbed the deserted bag filled with immense fruit that she left under her small round table. When the apprentice looked around, almost everyone except the employees were gone. Akira left some tip on the table and walked with Sakura to the door. The employees lined up and immediately bowed before Sakura.

"Thank you for coming under our acquaintance, Haruno-san. We hope our tea shop was worthy for you," they all said at once. Sakura also bowed.

"Thank you for the tea. There's no reason to be so formal with me," she said sheepishly. The medic-nin waved to the employees as she walked towards the exit with Akira. The men and women in green aprons only looked at the pair as they waved in udder delight and satisfaction. When the bell on top of the timber door rung when Sakura and Akira left, all the employees looked at each other. A sudden question popped up that made everyone think.

"Who was that guy?" that question echoed through the small tea shop as there was puzzlement upon the crowd.

The pair walked side by side each other as the street lights clicked on during the dark azure sky. It was momentarily quiet. Sakura stared straight ahead with a tint of pink on her cheeks, not that Akira would notice. Akira, too, had a tinge of red on his cheeks. The only noise that vibe throughout the streets were the clicking heels of the pair's sandals. Both people looked straight ahead.

"Um, where's your house?" the silence was broken by no other than Akira. Sakura right, then left. The shinobi was watching her movements. She walked ahead of him before looking back.

"C'mon, it's this way," Sakura grabbed his arm. Akira only obliged and followed the pink haired beauty. They strolled a few more minutes, until the massive Kazekage mansion was in Sakura's sight. After walking under the staring midnight sky, both walked under the porch of the mansion.

"So this is the Kazekage's house," he said in bewilderment. Sakura smiled and nodded. She looked at the door that called for her name. Then the pinkette looked at the shadow-hidden windows that were masked by elongated curtains, hoping that Temari or Kankuro wasn't spying on her. Sakura then faced Akira. He, even though it was unnoticeable, was blushing before Sakura.

"Thank you taking me out to tea," smiled the pinkette as there was a tint of pink on her cheeks. Akira did not say anything. Instead he kept on looking at her. She, noticing the sudden gaze, looked back at him. They both stared at each other's eyes for a long time. Sakura couldn't hold back the blush any longer. The gaze no longer continued when Sakura looked down at the pavement of the porch. She took a moment to glance at the handsome shinobi in front of her, only to find that he was 1 inch closer to her face. The pinkette, surprised by the sudden movement, stumbled back a bit. Akira's face was serious and his eyes was deep green that glowed in the night sky. His face was now inching closer to hers.

"Akira-kun, I-"

"I like you, Sakura-chan…" he whispered, just merely a few centimeters away from her face. Sakura's face heated up. Her eyes should cloudiness from confusion of what to do. Sakura turned away. Without noticing, the shinobi in front of her appeared closer. The pinkette then looked at Akira to confront him.

"I-" without any caution, Akira kissed Sakura on the lips. He brought up his big hands and cupped the medic's cheeks. Sakura, dazed about what just happened, broadened her emerald eyes. When realization hit her, she immediately turned crimson as the rust colored sun. Akira step back and only chuckled, his eyes showed amusement. He turned away from her and faced the moon.

"You know, you're," the shinobi paused to look at Sakura's bewildered daze, "interesting. Good night, Sakura-chan," He then turned away and walked off from the mansion's porch. Sakura stayed silent. Her expression was stunned. She watched him from the deserted porch. It was only a brief moment when he turned his head back to mutter something to her.

"Your expression is too cute to be ignored." There was a small chuckle from him, and with that he disappeared with the blustery breeze that gushed towards the horizon. The apprentice stood there, amazed.

"What happened, just now?" she asked herself. Here she was standing alone after she just got kissed by a man she barely knows. Sakura blushed at the memorization of Akira kissing her. She brought her fingertips up to her lips. The kiss happened so fast. It was like a black out. Bringing her palm down to her chest, she felt her thunderous heart beat that rapidly pulsated. It wasn't her first kiss, no. It was just that she was kissed out of surprise. She shook her head. She's engaged to the most powerful person in the village. Not to mention his ninja skills and anger management tantrum. How could she forget that?! Would Gaara hate her if she did something like this?

_What am I talking about? He doesn't even care about me. Why should I care if he cares or not? _

Sakura turned to the door without a second thought about Gaara. It was then she just noticed a note taped to the front door. For some reason, it spiked her curiosity. By the neat handwriting, she could tell it was from Temari. The note read:

_Sakura, _

_Sorry for the late convenience, but Kankuro and I were called by the Suna Council to discuss some matters. It seems like the meeting is important and urgent. We don't know when we'll be back, but try not to stay out too late. Stay on guard at home. Remember that Gaara wanted us to protect you. We feel bad going back on his word and not staying there with you. You're still our little sister, so be safe._

_-Temari_

Sakura smiled. Even if she couldn't depend on Gaara, she could definitely depend on Temari and Kankuro. She tore the note from the door and crumpled the piece of paper. With one hand, the medic carried the brown grocery bag containing the fruit. While inserting the key into the small keyhole on her door, she walked in her uninhabited cold chill embraced her skin as she stepped foot inside the living room. No lights were turned on. The house was all to herself. Sakura took off her shoes and let her toes glide through the cold tiled floor of the house. She walked to the kitchen and set the fruit down on the kitchen counter. As she turned on the lights of the living room and kitchen, she walked upstairs slowly to her room. The room was the exact same way it was everyday. Nice. Clean. Deserted. She plopped herself on the big bed. She sunk into the sheets as her hair was sprawled out on the mattress and her arms and legs were spread out. If it was snow, she would look like a snow angel.

"Why is it so quiet…?" she muttered to herself. Even though she has only been here for a couple of weeks, she still couldn't get use to the laconic moments. Her half closed, lazy emerald eyes stared at the ceiling. Her mind raced through the things that happened that night. The conversation at the tea shop. The feeling of her heart beat. Most importantly, the kiss. Her palm rested on her chest. _Thump. Thump. _There it was again. She closed her eyes for a moment before opening them again. Feeling the urge to go down stairs and make a cup of ramen, she got off the bed and walked out of her room to descend the long stair way of the mansion. She walked to the kitchen and pulled out an instant ramen cup. There was no one to make dinner for except for herself, so she decided to make it simple for only her. After filling it up with water and microwaving it, multiple rushing knocks were heard. Sakura could tell that whoever was at the door must have came for something urgent. Sakura rushed to the door and opened it. To her convenience, Kankuro was at the door. He was breathing heavily and his expression was exhausted. His face was serious and apprehensive.

"Kankuro-kun, what's wro-"

"You need to come to the hospital quickly," he gasped.

"Why? What's wrong?" Her heart beat was quickening. Having Kankuro exhausted and helpless before her worried the medic. The puppet master huffed before answering.

"It's Gaara! He's hurt!" Sakura widened her orbs. Her heart thumped recklessly as if it was loud enough to be heard miles away. The apprentice froze like the blood that rushed through her suddenly stopped flowing until Kankuro grabbed her arm and led her to the hospital that awaited Gaara.

**Chapter 9 is one step away! I hope my hard work and brainstorming has paid off! I worked day and night thinking about my story! please review to give me ideas. For all of the readers, THANK YOU for giving me support, comments, and ideas.**


	9. Healing Gaara's injured body and soul

**Here it is! The 9th chapter of My Bride to Be! This is the chapter that has the slight GaaSaku moment! Enjoy! Read! Review! Once again, sorry about the late update! Thank you!**

The intensive voices that rang through out the hospital was enough to cause commotion. Kankuro sped through the crowds of nurses, medics, and patients with Sakura following close behind him.

"Move! Get out of the way!" the puppet master cut through the people with agility-like speed. Sakura followed him as her arm was being pulled by Kankuro. They pass many nurses who have concerned and worried faces. They were all scattered and busy like how Sakura remembered the first time she entered the hospital. All of their eyes and expression was scared. They were scared for their Kazekage.

Kankuro went through the emergency room door with Sakura following him. The room was bright from the conspicuous lights that shone over the small room. Even though the room was diminutive, there was a massive amount of people in the room. Some were medics, some were civilians and shinobis and the rest were just co-workers from the Kazekage tower. They didn't care who entered. Instead they kept disconcerting amongst themselves. Everyone was surrounding something that blocked Sakura's view from it. Well, it was rather someone.

The pinkette's heart was racing. She slowly took one step forward. Then another step. Truth be told, she was afraid of what she might find in front of the crowd. Her heart was thumping loudly as she rushed towards them. She cut through the large crowd, slowly squeezing through any open space there was.

"Excuse me…" she pleaded. Everyone let her through. It was apparent on their faces that they were scared and their eyes showed different kinds of anxiety. She spotted Temari standing impassively with Kankuro next to her, arm around her shoulders. The fan user's eyes were shaded a dark color and the pinkette could tell that she was crying from all the tears that strolled down her cheeks. When she made it to the center of attention, her emerald eyes broadened. There in front of her was a figure. A figure named Gaara. Sakura gasped. Gaara looked like he was a ragged doll, being torn up from every stitch. There were cuts and bruises on his arms and legs. Views of crimson were before the medic's eyes.

His gorgeous jade eyes were hidden under the dark eye lids that concealed their beauty. His handsome features showed several cuts on the cheek. His ninja attire were torn up and ragged, smeared with dirt. This wasn't a living figure in front of her. Instead before her eyes, there was a corpse-like body waiting to be disposed of. His skin was so pale as snow.

Everyone watched as Sakura quietly observed him. She inched her hand closer to his hand that laid limply on the hospital bed. As soon as her warm fingers made contact with his palm, coldness jolted throughout her hand. Even though there was the same jolt that traveled through her like the time in the Kazekage's office, she didn't dare to retreat her hand this time. His hand was so cold, it was as if it was thawed out of an ice block. Sakura frowned and lowered her eyes to Gaara's face.

"What happened to Gaara?" the medic's voice trembled as she spoke. Gaara's former sensei, Baki, stepped up behind Sakura and confirmed her about everything. His voice was firm, yet behind his monotone was apprehension.

"After we finished our mission of spying in Otogakure, we started to headed back towards Suna. Our team was unexpectedly being ambushed by Sound-nins on our way home. We were outnumbered 5 to 80. Kazekage-sama ordered the rest of the team to head towards Sunagakure to deliver the scroll that we stole from Otogakure," Baki looked at Sakura, then at the sand master.

"It was an order, so I couldn't disobey the Kazekage. When we were halfway to the village, we couldn't leave Kazekage-sama behind, so we went back to fight along side with him. When we got there, he wasn't in a good condition to fight any longer. A few scratches, bruises and blood, but that's about it. He couldn't use his sand because it was raining that time (A/N: Gaara can't use his sand when it's wet). We fought a few shinobi and before we know it, Kazekage-sama was stabbed surprisingly and after that, more of them were coming. He was outnumbered. We fought along side him, just not with him," Baki paused for a moment before clenching his fist.

"Before my eyes, he was almost murdered. The Kazekage, himself was under my care and protection. I'm sorry I have failed." Baki deeply bowed in front of Sakura. Temari and Kankuro, sensing the discomfort in Sakura's aura at the sight of Gaara, decided to stand next to the medic, hoping to console her. The pinkette gently held his hand, hoping to find a pulse. The pulse was faint, but it proved that he was still alive. She immediately turned to the crowd.

"Someone, get me a bucket full of water!" she yelled. One medic was sensible enough to her a bucket of water. The other medics rushed to get medical supplies. They knew when Sakura yells orders, an operation is about to take place. Maiko, knowing her responsibility, ordered the crowd to leave.

"Everyone, there is too much people. Haruno-san is about to do an operation on Kazekage-sama. Please leave," she pushed some people out the door. Almost everyone left, leaving worried traces behind. The only people who stayed were Temari and Kankuro. They stayed by Sakura's side as they looked at Gaara. Temari touched Sakura's shoulder.

"We leave our brother in your care, Sakura…" Temari's dark orbs watered as she stared at Gaara. Sakura held the sand master's cold hand tighter.

"Don't worry…I'll do everything I can," the medic reassured. She walked towards the group of medics who were waiting for orders.

"Did you get my medical supplies?" Maiko nodded. Sakura tied her hair into a messy bun. Then she motioned Temari and Kankuro to come over.

"I'm sorry, but I'm afraid I have to ask you guys to leave," Temari nodded. She understood. Kankuro on the other hand refused.

"But why?! We-Ouch!" Temari had just punched Kankuro in the arm and she dragged him out of the emergency room.

"C'mon, idiot," out the door they left. Sakura then turned to the small medical staff.

"I'm sorry for this inconvenience, but this is something I need to do alone," the medics stared at Sakura in perplexity. Questions rose up to Sakura. Maiko, understanding their head medic, stepped up.

"Are you sure Haruno-san?" Sakura looked at Gaara and then at the Maiko and the medical staff.

"Yes," was all she said before everyone brushed past her and left the emergency room. There was complete silence. Sakura rushed to Gaara's side and rested her head on his dirtied chest. There was a faint pound, barely noticeable. Sakura grabbed a nearby oxygen mask and put it on Gaara to help him breathe better. She immediately began healing Gaara's injuries. Her hands glowed a vibrate green/blue color that matched her emerald eyes. She put her palms on Gaara's cold cheeks. Slowly and miraculously, some of his cuts on his face gradually began to disappear. Then, she rested her hands on both of his arms. The gashes on his arm were deep and took a long time to heal, but that was just a minor problem compared to Gaara's condition. In the middle of Gaara's stomach was blood, a deep gash that had shuriken and kunai through it. If she had the chance, Sakura would've looked away at the sight. The maltreatment was so serious that the gash was close to his heart. It was too gruesome for even to medic-nin to look at it. It was a good thing that he didn't have any poison injected through him. Other wise, he would already be dead.

_What were you thinking?! Taking on 80? I thought you were smarter than that…_

She stared at Gaara's face as her hands were still on his arms. His black eye-lids shielding his beautiful jade orbs was closed, concealing the light. Still staring, the medic-nin, with a blush, grabbed a near towel and drenched it in water. After sponging out the wet towel, she put the damp towel on his forehead and soaked his face with one hand, while the other glowed green and rested on his chest.

_What happened to 'I don't need luck to complete this mission'? People like you are so reckless… _

Nearby, her medical supplies were waiting for her. She grabbed a type of utensil and began to expertly and slowly pull out the weapons that were on his body that created the horrible injury. Gaara winced as he slept. He groaned a little to know that he was in pain. The pinkette was alert of it. Sakura, knowing what to do, soaked his forehead with water. She softened her eyes.

"It'll be okay. Bear with it for a while," she whispered to his unconscious self. She stroked his crimson hair that was able to soothe him into a deep sleep again. After carefully pulling out the weapons, her hand immediately turned green once again. She rested both of her hands on his chest, and it began to heal the wound on his stomach. The wound was so deep that not much was progressing. After 30 minutes of healing, the gash deceased a little, but didn't disappear. Blood was pouring out as much as ever.

"Damn," She got another spare towel and sponged it in water. As she wiped the crimson liquid away, she noticed that she was also hurting Gaara, so she did it more gently. She thought back as she looked at Gaara.

_Flashback (During the time when Sakura and Temari were traveling from Konoha to Suna):_

"…_He was able to cope with the village and devote himself to everyone in Suna," Temari smiled._

"_He's not like another Sasuke, so you have nothing to worry about." _

_End of Flashback._

After the pinkette had that flashback, she realized something. Gaara was too important for her to let him die. He was someone the village couldn't live with. Those words Temari said about Gaara were true. Sakura could tell they were by just looking in Temari's dark turquoise eyes.

_I need to work harder…! _Sakura put more chakra into her hands and not only was her whole hand glowing, but Gaara's chest too. Some minor injuries were healed, but not his major injury. _"He's willing to do anything for his village…"_

"C'mon. Cope with me, here," she whispered. She looked at the beeping machine that checked Gaara's heart beat ratings. Last time she checked on Gaara's heart beats, it was slow. Not a good sign. Now, the rating has decreased. Deadly sign. She turned her attention to Gaara. The Kazekage winced at the sudden pain that fluctuated through his body. Even though the sand master's chest glowed green, along with Sakura's hand, the major injury still did recover fully. An hour passed, then two. The chakra inside Sakura's body began to decrease as she transferred most of hers to Gaara. She was tired, but she didn't give up. The injury became a tad bit smaller, but it was still serious and he was bleeding. Healing any injury would be easy for Sakura, since she was Tsunade's surpassed apprentice, but this time, she was on her own without her master. Gaara was in a serious condition for an easy healing from Sakura. Too many injuries, plus broken bones was something the pinkette would have to work hard on.

_It's not working! I guess I have no other choice-_

Sakura closed her eyes as beads of sweat glistened down her forehead. She set focused as if she was meditating. Then she did various hand movements, causing a jutsu to take place. Momentarily, her whole body began to have a green aura that vibed around her figure.

_I know Shishou forbade me to use this forbidden jutsu technique, but it's the only way to save Gaara…I hope this works._

"Gaara, stay with us a little longer…" she whispered before stroking his rust colored hair. When basically her whole body glowed green, she rested both of her palms on his chest. It was apparent that she was transferring almost all of her chakra and energy to Gaara. She was focusing hard. As time passed, Sakura felt that each minute, she was getting weaker, and weaker. Before she knew it, Sakura was getting paler in an instant and Gaara was getting is normal skin tone back. The beeping machine increased its noise as Gaara's heart beat was getting faster.

"I can see why…you won't let me use…this technique…Shishou," she whispered merely in herself. Her eyes became a distant green color because they didn't glisten and sparkle like emeralds anymore. She checked the heart monitor one last time. _Beep. Beep. _It was a great sign that his heart rate was increasing at least 15 heart beats per minute. It was then she noticed that he was bleeding less now. Something clicked in her mind. The thing that was worrying her was that he lost massive amounts of blood. Tsunade's voice rang through her head.

"_I won't suggest you to give away blood after using the forbidden technique. There's a chance that it can cost your life." _After remembering her masters words, she looked at Gaara. There were remains of fresh blood under the sand master and the bed. He was less pale, but he didn't regain back to normal health.

_Sorry Shishou, but Suna __needs__ Gaara. I can't give up on him now…! _He was having less difficulties breathing and his heart rate was in an appropriate condition. The only thing that worried her was that less blood was in Gaara's circulatory system to function normally. The blood that is flowing won't be enough to circulate to the heart. To think of it, Sakura noticed that the heart monitor that rated Gaara's hear beats decreased. The pinkette was getting frustrated.

'_My brother's past is kind of…unconventional.' _Temari's words echoed through out Sakura's head.

"Gaara, we need you to live! The whole village needs you. I need you…" Having blood type O, Sakura injected a needle within her arm. Keeping a small vascular-like, tube between Sakura and Gaara, the blood rushed through the tube from Sakura to Gaara. This was her first time giving blood to someone, much less using the technique. Her half lidded orbs stared at Gaara as he was breathing through his oxygen mask. For 15 minutes, she limply stood up next to Gaara's hospital bed as her blood was taken away from her. She knew doing the technique and giving away blood at the same time was dangerously risky. Her awfully pale hand trembled as soon as she was about to caress his cold cheek. Just when she was about to touch him, her eyes softened and she retreated her hand.

"Why did I go so far…to do this?" she asked herself while looking at Gaara.

_Maybe it's because I want him to live. Live to take care of the people of Suna. Live to see the smiles that he provided for the people. _

"…Maybe even live…to…love…." she said as she gave her last drop of blood to the former Shukaku container before pulling out the tube in her arm. The blood still lightly streamed down from her arm, but she didn't care. Sakura's face was even more pallid. Her eyes became fatigued and they no longer gleamed their shine.

"He has never known…what it's like…to be loved…" Gaara was still insensible as Sakura whispered to herself. She was pale as a ghost. Her condition looked like she was at least half dead. Since the operation took about 4-5 hours, it was probably 2 a.m. in the morning. Her hobble body was about to collapse. Instead, she fell on her knees.

"That's why…I gave him…one more chance…to know what…it feels like-" The pinkette struggled and tried to get up. It took some time before she got to her feel again with support from a nearby chair that was adjacent to Gaara's bed. Her legs weakly quivered like a new born colt trying to stand up like an adult horse.

"No, I need to stay strong…Until he wakes up…I have to…stay by his side…I can't…give up now-" she took one step at a time slowly as if she was handicapped and paralyzed. Her arms and legs were weak. She could no longer support herself with the chair. When her limp, pale hand slipped, with a loud _thud, _she collapsed. Her body acquired on the floor. She tried to get up, but her arms and legs wouldn't obey. Having no other choice, she tried crawling on the floor.

While grinding her teeth, she reached her arm out, with blood from dripping on the floor and put her strength on reaching Gaara's bed. She crawled on the hard floors as her knees were practically being dragged, relying on her arm for support. The pinkette's hand grasped for the bed sheet. Trying to stand up, she put all of her strength on her legs. Once again, she gained support from the nearest object, which in this case was Gaara's bed post.

Her legs once again quivered and shook with every need of help. Sakura gasped out of pain that shot through her like a needle. Even though her legs were weak and felt like jelly, she was still able to process to getting close to Gaara's unconscious, sleeping form.

She forcefully took one quivered step at a time. Her legs were weak, but her heart was still strong. Sakura was pale, looking half dead. Her eyes were dull. Her bloodied arms and long legs that showed off their slightly muscular form were skinny like sticks.

The pinkette got to Gaara's side, with one feeble, pale hand on the head of the bed post. She limply stood there momentarily. She was huffing and breathing heavily as if there was a small limit of oxygen floating in the room. Her dull, half-lidded eyes cast downward to the sleeping sand master. Still breathing problematically, she leisurely, out of lack of strength, reached a white hand to Gaara.

Her slightly cold hand caressed his warm, cheek. Once again, there was the same jolt, but she didn't pull back her hand. The tables have turned now. She was the one who needs recuperating…but Sakura's stubbornness wouldn't allow that. Sakura unknowingly pulled the oxygen mask off of Gaara and looked at the young Kazekage's face. She softened her eyes and inadequately smiled.

"He looks…so peaceful," she once again caressed his cheek.

_He's always lonely. Loveless. Unsympathetic. _

Before she knew it, Sakura's dull eyes watered as she stared at him. With some support, her head leaned in towards Gaara.

"_Ever since my uncle, Yashamaru betrayed him, he's been so cold and distant to the world," _Temari's voice echoed. Just inches away, Gaara's face was close to hers. Sakura leaned in, being just centimeters away now. Sakura didn't go any closer to him. Instead, she just stood there for a moment. A tear dropped from the medic's face to Gaara's cheek. She widened her orbs as more tears drooped.

_Why am I crying?_

She unexpectedly cried some more. The tears that she wept only landed on Gaara's cheeks. She leaned in closer, Gaara's breath mingled with hers as his chest slowly moved up and down. His breath embraced her pink-rosy lips. They were millimeters away until would their lips touched. They were just moments away from kissing.

"…Gaara-" was all she whispered when her arm and legs trembled, and no longer gave her support. She collapsed with a loud _thud_. Her arms and legs were spread out since they no longer hold the needed strength. This time, she no longer tried to stubbornly get up. She just sprawled there, eyes half-lidded, body limp and weak, and with a no longer strong heart.

_C'mon. Get up…_but her body wouldn't obey her. Her legs wouldn't respond, neither would her arms. Her pink hair was sprawled out. Both dull, half-lidded green eyes were starting to lose their vision as the sight of the ceiling became a blur of white and gray. She lifelessly stayed there.

A few tears streamed from her eyes, down her cheeks, past her lips. She laid there motionlessly until her eye-lids became heavier. The mark of tears stained her cheeks. She felt like the light unblemished in the clouds was going to take hold of her and bring her to heaven. A faint smile crept upon her beautiful features. Her mind drifted off to her accomplishments.

_I served my duties of being an apprentice, a medic-nin, and the Kazekage's bride-to-be. Even though the war is still raging, I hope it'll stop one day. _

Her eyes became heavier and slowly closed.

_I hope Gaara finds a desirable and reputable way to love. _She smiled.

She closed her green eyes and stayed like that for a long time. It took a moment before she heard footsteps coming into the room. A sudden shriek was heard, but Sakura still didn't open her eyes. She fell through the cracks of a deep, deep sleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Gaara's eyes gradually began to open as the light seeped through his eye lids. Jade orbs slowly revealed themselves. His eyesight was quite blurry. He blinked several times before adjusting his eyes to the vision around him. There, in front of him was Temari and Kankuro sitting beside him in chairs. Seeing that their little brother was awake, they had big smiles on their faces. Temari's eyes watered.

"Hey, Gaara. How are you feeling?" she whispered. Gaara could tell that she has been crying because there were stained tear marks on her cheeks and her face was slightly red. He murmured something that made his voice raspy. His lips were barely moving. Temari grabbed the glass of water on a nearby stand and brought the bendy straw up to his lips. Drinking slowly, the cold liquid traveled down his throat as if there was a person sticking pins in it. It felt like his throat was sore. Temari put the glass back on the small table by his bed.

Gaara looked around the neat room, trying to distinguish the location. His siblings watched him as he observed his surroundings. Cream colored walls. Annoying beeping sounds from the heart monitor. Metal railings on the side of this bed. It was definitely a hospital. Just when he was about to sit up and ask why he was in the hospital, a sharp pain jerked through his head. Groaning out of pain, he put both hands on his head. Oh, now he remembered. His siblings became alert and Kankuro put a hand on his shoulder.

"Are you okay?" he asked. Gaara didn't say anything. Instead, he just groaned as his head was throbbing in pain. His eyes was closed shut. Kankuro turned towards Temari.

"I'll go get some medicine," and with that, he hurriedly walked out of the room. Temari looked at Gaara with sympathetic eyes. He sat up with his hands on his head. The sand user tried to commemorate what happened. The mission. The ambush. The Sound-nins. The _blood_. He remembered it all clearly. Clenching his fist, he looked at the sheets in front of him.

_How could I be so weak?_

Temari smiled at Gaara. She was happy that he was able to make it through the attack.

"Gaara, it's a relief that you lived through the attack. I'm happy that you made it through the surgery from Sakura-chan-" Temari's smile faded away and was replaced by a frown. Her eyes cast downwards and watered up. It was strange that her aura changed after that sentence. Gaara, curious about his sister's behavior, touched her hand.

"Where is Haruno-san?" the question didn't have much emotion in it, but he _was _curious about the industrious pink-haired medic. Temari didn't look up at him. Instead, she stood up from her place and walked to where there was a blue curtain that blocked the privacy of other resting hospital patients. The blue curtains marked division among the other patients in hospital beds. Basically, there were two patients in this hospital room.

Temari hesitated before pulling the curtains. She turned to Gaara before revealing what was behind the light azure material. When the curtain opened, inside revealed a broken doll. A certain beautiful woman with pink hair rested in bed. Gaara widened his sea-foam eyes. He noticed that her skin was pale as the patterned snowflakes that blustered in the dancing breeze. An oxygen mask was placed over her mouth to help her breathe. Many tubes were placed in her to provide her blood and the substances she needed to live. The tubes were connected to hospital technical devices. The beeping sounds of the heart monitor were slow and unsteady. The emerald orbs that plagued his thoughts were concealed. Gaara turned to Temari and clenched his fist.

"What happened? I thought I told you to watch out for her!" Gaara was now yelling in a raspy deep voice, regardless of his condition. Temari frowned. It was clear that her brother didn't understand sacrifice and what happened. The young Kazekage gave his sister a look that penetrated deep within her soul.

"It wouldn't have been like this if-" Temari looked up

"Kankuro and I protected her, Gaara. But _she_ was the one that wanted to protect _you_." It was clear by the look in his eyes, that Gaara didn't understand what the fan user meant. Temari's turquoise eyes watered up again. She looked at him in the eyes. The sand user didn't understand what happened, or what was going on.

"When Baki-sensei brought you to this hospital, you were severely injured. There were too many injuries to count and you were basically close to death. We couldn't trust anyone to help except Sakura," Temari paused for a moment. She looked up at Gaara to see if there were still any questions among his eyes. There were.

"Sakura, alone, healed you. The operation took basically 4-5 hours. Kankuro and I couldn't stop but ponder over you. When we came in to check on you, she was found pale, weak, and barely alive. The medics informed us that she performed a forbidden technique on you that allowed you to live. It was forbidden because in return, the performer's life would be taken instead," the fan user was now crying. Gaara's eyes widened. He looked at Temari, then at the pink haired beauty adjacent from him.

"Not only that, but she gave away her blood to you. Everything she did was risky, but she did it to save _your_ life. We found her on the floor, next to your bed. Her bones were weak and she was very fragile like glass. She was suffering from blood loss and she barely had any chakra left. Her skin was pale and she was almost dead. Sakura was strong enough to perform the jutsu, give away blood, and still be alive. She is a strong woman, Gaara. You should appreciate what she has done for you," Temari walked to Sakura and kiss her on the forehead. She then took a glance at Gaara. His eyes were cast downwards on the sheets. The fan user shook her head in disbelief at how her brother was stubborn to even look at the pinkette, much less appreciate the things Sakura has done.

Then she walked to Gaara's side and ruffled his hair. He grunted out of disapproval. Temari did a small fake smile. He may be the honorable Kazekage, but he's still her little brother. She walked towards the door. Her clicking heels sounded faint as they headed out the door, leaving Gaara in the room. The fan user just stood outside his room, her expression was depressed about Sakura, and Gaara's attitude towards it. Walking down the hall, Kankuro, with medicine in hand, spotted Temari outside Gaara's hospital room. Just looking at her countenance, he could tell what happened.

"You told him, didn't you," it wasn't mere of a question, just a statement that needed to be confirmed of. Temari slightly nodded and walked away. The puppet master jogged close, trying to catch up behind her.

"What about his medicine?" Temari looked at Kankuro, then the medicine in his hand.

"Trust me. He doesn't need it anymore," with that, they exit the hospital building, furious at Gaara and his behavior towards Sakura.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When Temari's footsteps descended away, there was a moment of awkward silence except for the beeping heart monitor. He clenched his fist.

__

Haruno, you idiot! Why would you do something as dangerous as this!

He looked to the left to see Sakura resting in bed. Looking at the beeping object, he could tell that her heart was beeping slowly and unsteadily. Gaara fidgeted in bed. He was sitting on the edge of the mattress now. Trying to stand up, he firmed one hand on one of the metal railings. His legs quivered as his feet made contact with the cold tiled floor. Gaara noticed that he was in a hospital gown. He shivered when his skin was coldly embraced by the chilly air. Being exposed, he also noticed that a new pair of clothes was being folded nicely on a nearby chair and his gourd was tilted against the wall in a corner. His muscles were weak, but they provide enough chakra in his legs to even walk. Taking one step at a time, he gradually made it to the other side of the room, which in this case, was where Sakura's bed was.

Walking was hard enough for him, but saying thank you was even harder. Gaara stood at the side of Sakura's sleeping form. _"Everything she did was risky, but she did it to save your life." _his sister's words reminded him of the pinkette's sacrifice. He stared at her for a moment.

_Why would you go as far as risking your life for me…? _

The Sand master slowly reached his hand towards Sakura. His finger's slightly brushed her cheek. Her cheek was soft, yet cold. Gaara jerked his hand back once he noticed that there was a jolt that went through him. He cast his eyes down at Sakura. Her chest moved slowly with every breath she took in the oxygen mask. The tube that went through a slit in her arm gave her blood as the crimson liquid traveled through it. The beeping monitor was the only sound that echoed in the room.

_"You should appreciate what she has done for you." _There it was again. The voice that rang in his mind. He shook his head. This was starting to give him a headache. He looked at his arm. He noticed that there was a bandage on it.

_That must be where she gave me her blood._ He looked at Sakura. This time his jade orbs showed something that was never seen before. Sympathy. He reached his hand towards Sakura's pale hand. There was another sensational feeling that went through his finger tips, but he didn't pull away this time. Sakura's eyes were still closed and she was still unconscious.

_Sakura, the things you do to me… _

He shut his jade orbs and clenched his other fist.

_She saved me. She risked her chakra, her blood, her life_… _I just don't get it. _Gaara still gently held her hand. He treated it like it was glass, fragile and valuable. The sand user brought Sakura's hand up to his cheek, where his gently caressed it. His heart was pounding fretfully with the pinkette's contact. He let go of Sakura's hand and clenched the part of the hospital gown on his chest (where his heart lied). Gaara fell on his knees. Jade eyes broadened.

"What's _happening_…?" his heart was still throbbing with anticipation. He tightened his eyes shut. To Gaara, it hurtsed. A feeling that vibed through him that was making him insane.

_I can't control this!_

Grasping for the nearest object, which in this case was the bed railing, he got up on his foot and stood over Sakura. She was lying there peacefully. The feeling that the young Kazekage had just a moment ago confused him. He stared at her with deep, jade eyes. His eyes were penetrating. That look would scare anyone away. He gave the pinkette a glance before returning back to the other side of the room, where his bed lies. Quickly, he changed into his former clothes, which was his ninja attire hidden under the Kazekage robes. The sand user took his gourd and walked out of the room without any medic supervision.

His footsteps echoed as he walked towards the door. Gaara took another look at Sakura's sleeping form.

"Thank you," was all he whispered before closing the door shut and leaving the room. Little did he know that while Sakura was sleeping soundlessly, her fingertips jerked slightly. A tear fell down on her cheeks as her eyes were shut closed.

**What?! Gaara is confused about his feelings towards Sakura. What _is_ he going to do? Stay tuned and find out! Next chapter (Chapter 10) has a major scene in it! Read and Review! Thank you! (Again, sorry about the late review).**


	10. An Old Flame, A New Feeling

**Sorry for late update once again. Here it is! The Important scene in My Bride to be! Read. Review! Enjoy! Hint: this has a major GaaSaku scene, but a minor SasukexSakura scene:[ hope you enjoy! Thank you!**

**Warning: mention of rape and slight scene.**

Sakura gradually exposed her emerald eyes. She groaned a little. Being groggily awake, she looked at her surroundings before broadening her eyes. She was surprised at what was in front of her. Several bouquet of flowers were scattered around the small hospital room. Many were red roses, white and purple lilacs, white lilies and several other beautiful flowers.

_What the…? _

The pinkette couldn't help but slightly smile at the surprise in front of her. The hospital room smelled aromatic and scented. There was a sudden knock on the door. Without an answer, a nurse with a clipboard in her hand came in. When she saw that Sakura was awake, the nurse smiled brightly.

"Haruno-san! You're awake!" she gleamed as she rushed to Sakura's side. The pinkette only smiled in return. The nurse looked at the clipboard, then at the head-medic.

"It's a relief that you woke up. You were in a coma for about 3 weeks," the nurse chimed. Sakura's eyes widened.

_3 weeks?! Holy sh-_

"Everyone has been worried about you! How are you feeling? Do you need any water?" the nurse said with rosy cheeks. She had black hair with purple tint in it due to the light. She was slightly plump. Her big brown eyes gleamed as she looked at the pinkette. Sakura smiled and nodded. Then all of a sudden the nurse's demeanor changed.

"Okay, please hold on a minute," was all the calm nurse said before she walked out and closed the door. A sudden yell was heard from the same nurse that came into her room.

"She's awake! Haruno-san is awake!" It was a big excited shriek in the hallway where everyone made a commotion. A few minutes later, another knock was heard. It was the same nurse. She had a clear cup of water in her hand and a clipboard in the other. This time, when she fully opened the door, the whole medical staff was standing right behind her. They had smiles and jollity among the abundant crowd. The crowd basically came rushing in Sakura's door and trampled over the poor nurse. Everyone surrounded the hospitalized pinkette.

"Are you feeling better?" a nurse asked.

"We're so worried about you!" gushed another.

"Please forgive me for not coming in time!" on and on the voices came at her. Sakura only smiled. The trampled nurse pushed people out of the way to get to Sakura. Once she was in front of Sakura's bed, she brushed her skirt. She smiled at the pinkette.

"Here is your glass of water, Haruno-san," she said sweetly. She held out the glass of water. Sakura took the glass and slowly drank it.

"Thank you," once everyone heard their head medic's engaging voice again, everyone trampled the same nurse once more.

"Whoa-!"

Sakura laughed lightheartedly.

"What I'd like to know is-who is responsible for all of these beautiful flowers in my room," Everyone smiled.

"These are from everyone in Suna Hospital," Sakura recognized the voice that belonged to her assistant, Maiko. Maiko smiled and everyone too, smiled. In unison, they all bowed.

"It's great to have you back, Haruno-san." Sakura sheepishly smiled and her eyes sparkled with delight.

"Thank you, everyone," There was a sudden knock on the door, too faint to even notice through the conversations that went in the room. So it just opened instead. There, at the door was Temari and Kankuro with bouquet of purple lilacs. When they saw that Sakura was awake, Temari immediately cut through the crowd. She rushed to Sakura's side and gave her a bear-hug, with flowers in her hand. Temari's eyes watered.

"Oh Kami! Are you okay?! We missed you so much!" Sakura only smiled and hugged her back, trying to console the older girl. The fan user cried and cried. It took only a moment before the crying stopped. The dirty-blonde haired girl looked at Sakura and smiled.

"Oh! And these are for you," Temari almost forgetting about the flowers in her hand.

"They're beautiful," her smile broadened. Kankuro cut through the crowd with difficulty before reaching Sakura's side. He saw Sakura's smiling face and immediately, he was like a soft teddy bear.

"Sakura!" he instantaneously hugged the pinkette while crying, even more than his sister. The tears were streaming down like waterfalls. The hospitalized medic hugged him back with difficulty since she has flowers in her hand. Kankuro clung onto her like a chimpanzee with its mother. It took awhile before Temari and some of the medic staff pulled him off of her. Sakura laughed with charm. It was then she noticed that their brother wasn't with them.

_He's probably at the Kazekage Tower. _

"So, how's Gaara?" she couldn't restrain herself from asking about him. It worried her deeply if the technique worked or not and if he was okay. Temari and Kankuro looked at each other, then as Sakura.

"He woke up a few days later, after you did operation on him," his siblings' faces where stoic, but then turned to smiles.

"His head hurted the minute he woke up, but besides that, he's been feeling good," Sakura nodded. It was good to hear that Gaara was feeling better. She had worries that he wasn't going to make it. Temari turned to the crowd.

"Can you guys give us some privacy for a moment?" the crowd faced to Sakura.

"Aren't there patients that need some of your assistance?" the pinkette said with a resolute tone. In a minute, Temari watched the medical staff left the room, groaning and complaining. When the door finally shut, Temari and Kankuro turned their attention back to Sakura.

"What were you thinking?! Are you crazy to do something like that?!" they both said in unison. Sakura frowned. Her emerald eyes cast downward. Both siblings calmed down a little.

"We were worried 24/7 about you. Why would you do something so risky as that?" Temari sat on the edge of Sakura's bed and rested a hand on her shoulder.

"We thought you were gonna…you-know…-"Kankuro said in a serious, yet sad tone. Sakura bit her bottom lip.

"Gaara is someone really important in this village. I didn't want him to die. No, I _never_ wanted him to die. He sacrificed so much. So, I sacrificed for him," she now stared at Temari and Kankuro. They turned away from her. They both had the same thought running through there minds.

_If only he knew what -he meant to her._

Temari turned her head back to Sakura. A smile on her features.

"Right now, you're the only thing that is important to us. So don't ever do that again," The older girl had an expression of fortitude. Kankuro nodded as he crossed his arms. A smirk upon his features.

"Gaara better appreciate you, or else I'll-" There was another knock on the door.

"Come in!" Sakura yelled from the other side of the room. In came an unexpected visitor. Akira. The shinobi was dressed in his ninja attire. He had a bouquet of vivid, different colors of lilies in one hand. When he saw Sakura, he had a charming smile on. He then noticed Temari and Kankuro were in the room with her. He did a small bow to show his respectfulness.

"My apologies for interrupting," he said. Temari smiled. She turned to Sakura.

_He's kinda cute. _Sakura smiled as if she read her mind.

"No! It's fine!" The older girl gave Sakura a playful smirk before getting up from her bed. Kankuro had a raised brow and a frown on. His arms were still crossed. Temari pulled him from the spot and dragged him out the door. Kankuro complained.

"If you need anything, we'll be outside of your room!" she chimed. Sakura smiled and nodded. When the door closed, she turned her attention to Akira. He didn't give her any attention and was looking at the flowers. His cheeks were pink from shyness.

"I heard what happened," was all he said. He then looked up at her.

"You scared me to death!" The bashfulness turned to a serious aura.

"I visited you every single day, hoping I'll see your smiling face again," he paused, his cheeks immediately turned pink again, "but instead I see a broken mistress lying in this bed!" He stared deeply into her eyes.

"Is Kazekage-sama _that _important to you to risk your life for?!" Sakura stayed silent. Instead, she stared into his chocolate-green eyes. She looked like she was a small lost child, about to cry. Akira softened his eyes.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to yell," he grabbed her pale hand.

"I was so worried about you. When news about you traveled around the village, I immediately had to go see you at the hospital," his caressed her hand gently. Sakura stared at his handsome features.

"I'm sorry I worried everyone," was all she said before putting another hand on top of his. Akira smiled. Almost forgetting the lilies, he held out the bouquet up to her.

"For you, My Lady," his expression was playful. Sakura smiled.

"Thank you," they stayed like that for a moment, looking in each other's eyes. Even though Sakura stared at his orbs, she had a different feeling than before she met him. Her heart was still pounding recklessly, but not as much as before. Does she not have the same feeling for him anymore? That she didn't know. Akira, oblivious of what she felt, looked at the clock nearby.

"Sorry, Sakura-chan, but I have to get going," he gently took hold of Sakura's hand and kissed it. The pinkette's face was tinted pink on the cheeks. He slowly walked to the door, but didn't open it.

"Good-bye," he waved as he smiled. She returned the smile and wave. He slowly opened the door. He found Temari and Kankuro stumbling to the ground as the door opened. It was clear that they had been listening on the conversation that went in the room. They sheepishly smiled. It was apparent that they were listening to the conversation. Trying to make up an excuse, Temari picked something invisible up from the floor and smiled.

"Eh, look! I found my ear ring. We don't have to look for it anymore, Kankuro," the puppet master did a fake toothy grin and nodded. Akira raised an eyebrow but smiled. He walked out of their way and whistled in the hallway as he exited the hospital room.

Temari and Kankuro got up and walked inside Sakura's room. Temari gleamed.

"Who was that? He's kinda cute," she smirked. Sakura turned pink.

"Just a friend, that's all," Temari got suspicious. She got in front of Sakura's pink-tinted face.

"Really…?" Temari teased as Kankuro crossed his arm as he sat in a nearby chair.

"Well, I don't like the looks of him," He stared at the window that was by Sakura's bed. Sakura smiled.

"Hey look! Isn't that Gaara?!" bewildered the puppet master as her pushed his painted face against the window glass.

"Huh?!" Temari rushed to Kankuro's side and pushed her pretty face against the glass also. It was not a lie that their little brother was indeed walking towards the building. Temari widened her turquoise eyes.

"What's he doing here? He's suppose to be at the Kazekage Tower-" she muttered. Temari took a side glance at Sakura as her face was still pressed up against the window. Sakura's eyes didn't cast to the window. Her eyes gazed at the sheets in front of her, but she just stared at particularly nothing. Meanwhile, Kankuro was still amazed at the fact that Gaara was out in public (lol). Still staring at Sakura, the dirty-blonde haired girl had a thought running through her mind.

_Maybe…he's here for Sakura…? _

Sakura overheard the conversation. The pinkette stayed quiet as she sat up in bed. She brought the blanket closer to her chest. The thin hospital gown was enough to give her goose bumps as the afternoon chill of air-conditioning seeped in her skin. She didn't dare look at the window to see her fiancé/husband. In matter of fact, her concerns for why he was here drifted in her head.

_He couldn't possibly be here for me, couldn't he?_

Sakura rested her hands on the sheets in front of here. She brought up her right pale hand (the one Gaara caressed). A feeling went a through her. A foreign sensation went from the top of her fingertips, to her whole hand. She widened her eyes. The pinkette turned their attention to Temari, who was putting her flowers in a vase and Kankuro, who was still staring out the window. Sakura quietly muttered, but loud enough that both siblings could hear.

"Not to be selfish or anything, but when I was in a coma, has Gaara ever visited the hospital?" Sakura tried not to sound self-seeking or anything. She was nothing like that. It was just curiosity that drifted to her mind. Temari looked at Kankuro, who in return, looked at Temari. The dirty blonde-haired girl walked to Sakura and sat on the edge of the bed beside the pinkette.

"Do you want the truth?" Temari hesitated before asking. Sakura slightly nodded as her emerald eyes stared at the fan user's turquoise ones. The older girl sighed.

"He saw you when he woke up from the operation, but he didn't come to the hospital after that. We tried to persuade him to visit you once in a while, but he wouldn't give in. Besides that, he says he's really busy at the Kazekage Tower and his missions, of course," Temari stared straight in her eyes. Sakura didn't look back. The older girl reached over and touched her hand.

"I'm sorry about my brother's behavior," Temari had a sincere look on her face. Sakura smiled. Even though her face showed gratitude, her eyes showed something different. Kankuro glanced over to the two girls. When he saw Sakura's face, he could see right through the fake smile. There was a sudden knock on the door. A nurse popped her head inside the room.

"Haruno-san, you have a visitor," the nurse smiled. She opened ajar the door so the visitor could walk in the room. Sakura didn't look at the visitor. She had a feeling she knew who the visitor was. The nurse bowed to all of the people in the room and left. Gaara stared at Temari and Kankuro. Then he shifted his eyes to a quiet and awake pinkette. Temari and Kankuro, knowing the awkward aura in the room decided together that they were going to leave. Kankuro got up from his chair and walked towards Gaara, who stood still. When the puppet master was face to face with his brother, he muttered something soft enough that no one, but Gaara heard.

"Don't plan on erasing her smile," with that, he walked out of the room, making Gaara feel vacuous inside.

Temari was about to get up, until she felt a tug at her wrist. Sakura was giving the fan user pleading eyes. Eyes that showed repentant. The older girl only showed a gently smile, telling Sakura that everything was going to be okay. She glanced at Gaara and gave him a small nod before walking out of the room. The former Shukaku container stood at the exact same spot as the door shut closed. There was complete silence. Everything was laconic for a brief moment. He stared at her with deep sea-foam eyes. There was nothing in his orbs that can be foreseen. Sakura didn't look back at him. Instead, she was staring at particularly nothing as she cast her eyes down on the sheets. The pinkette decided to speak first.

"How are you feeling?" Sakura still didn't look up at him. It took a moment before he non-thoroughly answered.

"Hn. I was going to ask you the same thing," His raspy monotone reverberated throughout the room. His voice that haunted her mind chimed through her head. This made her look up at him. There he was. In her eyes, he was standing in his black shirt, baggy light brown pants, and his gourd was strapped on his back. His hair was messy and his eyes bore into her. The unfathomable jade eyes that besotted in her mind showed no emotion once again. Sakura stared in his eyes as he stared at hers.

_I see he recovered fast._

There was a moment of laconic silence. It was clear that the pinkette didn't want to answer.

"What did you think you were doing," his steady, yet incensed voice stung the pinkette as if there was venom dripping from every word. She winced as if she got hurt by his words.

"I healed you," simple and clean words were out of Sakura's mouth. Gaara slowly walked to Sakura's bed. Sakura was intimidated by the sudden movement from the young Kazekage. He reached to the side of her bed. The hospitalized medic looked at him with worried her heart, but her eyes showed no fear. Just standing above her, Gaara outstretched a hand towards the pinkette. She closed her eyes afraid of what was coming. Sakura would have twitched if she knew that he was going to slap her. But he didn't. Instead, he touched a strand of soft pink hair. She opened her eyes when she didn't feel the harsh slap. The pinkette had a tinge of pink of her cheeks. He just stared at her. His fingers were caressing her cherry-colored strands.

_What is he doing…? _

The pinkette was blushing as pink as her hair now. It was Gaara who decided to speak now.

"Even though the forbidden technique was risky, why did you do it," Sakura could feel the bedridden gaze that bore through her once again.

"I wanted to protect you. I wanted you to live, so you can protect the people in this village too. I'm returning the favor, Gaara," She smiled at him. He couldn't stop staring at her smile. _Badump. Badump. _There it was. A sudden feeling in his chest that stirred in him. Sakura hesitantly reached toward his hand that laid frozenly, still holding a strand of pink tresses.

When her pale, slender fingers gently touched Gaara's, a sudden feeling went through him. He pulled his hand away as if he was harshly burned by a kindled flame. He stepped back 2 feet from the bed. If he had the chance, he would look away and not see the beautiful face that was stung and hurt by his sudden movement. In an instant, he erased her smile. The sudden feeling that arose in his chest disappeared like dust being blustered away by the wind.

She looked down as she brought her hand back to her side. Gaara wouldn't dare look at her in the eyes again. After seeing her pained expression, he can't see the sadness in her gleaming orbs. There was another awkward silence that lasted for a long time. Well, for the two people in the room, it lasted for a million years (out of exaggeration, of course).

"Why are you here anyway? I thought you were busy at the Kazekage Tower," Sakura quietly muttered as Gaara stood a good distance away from her. His ears heard her, but his heart was confused about the real reason why he was here in the first place.

"Hn. I was," his monotone stated.

"Since you're feeling better, I suspect that it'd be better for you to go home," Sakura still stared at him. Her mouth was slightly opened. Was he offering her to go home…with _him_? Sakura nodded with a lighthearted smile. She slowly positioned herself to get off the bed. Her muscles were still frail, but she would never confess that. Once her feet touched the floor she would've stumbled over, if not from the support of the bed railings.

_Damn. My legs are still weak._

Through the thin cloth of her hospital gown, the chill embraced her skin once more. She slightly shivered. It was then she noticed that she wasn't wearing a bra, therefore, making her large breasts and her naked skin become apparent through the gown. Her face turned red as the crimson blood.

She took a glance at Gaara. He, knowing the situation, was already turned away and faced the other side of the room. He gave her some privacy, which she was appreciative of since most guys were perverted. Seeing that her clothes were neatly folded and rested in a nearby chair, she tried to take a step. Once she let go of the outer bed railing, her legs gave off a weak tremble. Both of her legs provided a pain that allowed her to suddenly collapse. She shut her eyes tight, waiting for her to feel the contact of the hard, cold floor touching her skin. But she didn't feel that. She didn't feel the coldness. She didn't feel the hardness of the floorboards that would break her fall. Instead, the hospitalized girl felt warmth.

Hesitantly, the pinkette opened her emerald orbs. Instead of her face touching the ground, she faced 3 feet above the ground. She felt firm, muscular arms wrapped around her waist. Sakura turned pink before looking up to see the "savior" who caught her fall. It was Gaara, no doubt. His jade eyes cast down at her limp and petite form as his arms came around, behind her. There was a frustrated frown on his features.

"You really are reckless," his voice sounded raspy and deep above her form.

"You could've asked for help." Even though her back was facing him and they were at least, 7 inches away, she could feel his hot breath from behind her ear. It was then she felt heat on her cheeks when she felt the part under her breast pressed against his arm. Facing him and putting her slender hands on his toned chest, she tried to shove him away with little strength in her arms. Rejecting his "way of offer" was something she needed to be independent of. Sakura pouted from stubbornness.

Glancing from above, Gaara watch as Sakura tried to push him away. With no movement from the red-headed Kazekage, and no success from the pinkette, she arms and pouted like a small child. Gaara scrutinized her actions. If anyone watched close enough, there was barely (a small tint) of display of amusement in his sea-foam eyes. Barely. Sakura didn't say a word to him. Instead, her face showed her emotions since it was bright crimson. She glanced to the side to find that her clothes were transported from the chair to her bed by his sand.

"Hurry up, kunoichi. I don't have time for nuisance," the limp pinkette gave him a serious look in her eyes. Gaara ignored that and began to unfasten her gown from behind.

_What the hell is he doing?! _

Sakura pushed his hand away as if it was an annoying fly. Gaara didn't move a bit. He just retreated his hand. Instead just gave her a look as the pinkette's face was flushed.

"What the hell do you…think your doing?" She didn't regret the words that came out of her mouth. The former Shukaku container ignored her. Instead, he stared at the pinkette.

"You're obviously weak from lack of strength. If you dress yourself, it'll take forever," He stared at her with a stoic expression. Sakura crossed her arms as they were still "that" position (arms around waist, Sakura being supported by Gaara). The kunzite crossed her arms. Struggling and pushing to get out of the young Kazekage's grasp, Sakura finally was able to tolerate on two legs, since Gaara let go of her. It took awhile before Sakura could gain composure and stand straight. The red-headed shinobi stared at her as she tussled. Her stubbornness was making him impatient.

"See. I'm perfectly fine," Sakura had a triumphantly as her legs stood without wobbling. Gaara grunted at her stubbornness. She noticed that she was making him impatient. Her hand arm reached behind her head to the buttons of the gown. Before she unbuttoned anything, she looked at Gaara. Gaara turned around with saying something that made Sakura unceasingly livid.

"I wouldn't want to look at you anyway." His back faced Sakura. She was fuming within, but she decided to put that matter to the side. As she unbuttoned the small buttons behind her back, the gown immediately fell to the ground, revealing her bare, beautiful flesh. Her underwear that was already on concealed her most private part. Sakura had a beautiful body. Of course, she didn't think so much of her. With some clandestine support from the outer bed railing, she put her clothes on one by one. First her bra, then her red vest-like shirt, white skirt, shoes. She already had her underwear on. As she put each clothing on, she couldn't stop but glance at Gaara, hoping he wouldn't look. His back still faced her with his gourd strapped on. It took 10 minutes before Sakura was done.

"I'm done changing." With that, he turned back around. She stood by the bed, fully dressed. Gaara walked to the pink-haired kunoichi. Sakura was relieved that he didn't make her come to him because her legs were still giving a little wobbly feeling. When he was face to face to her, at least 1 feet away, he grabbed her by the waist and pulled her close. She widened her emerald orbs. Her cheeks immediately turned pink.

The pinkette didn't know what was happening before her eyes. There they were. Sakura being so close to Gaara. It was then she noticed that compared to height, she was up to his chin. He was pretty tall, not mention his muscular, toned body slightly was big compared to her petite, yet tall form. She was slightly perplexed at what he was doing. She noticed that sand was creeping and slithering around both figures. Now, she knew what was going on. Gaara was going to teleport them to their mansion. The sand surrounded the close figures, making a large cocoon look-alike around them. Sakura couldn't help but shut her eyes tight as the view of the hospital room dwindled and darkness with Gaara delimited her each moment. Indeed, she was scared. Never less, she has never teleported inside sand, or with a certain red-head.

The grits of sand embraced both figures. Dimness covered their forms. Before she knew it, she felt that Gaara's hands that were placed on her waist disappeared. She didn't feel the warmth anymore. Sakura slowly opened her emerald eyes. In front of her, was their neat, tidied bedroom. Gaara walked a few feet away from her as he looked at her.

She stood at the doorway, amazed at how fast the sand transported them to their bedroom. Sakura rested a hand on her chest out of surprise.

"You should get some rest," Gaara's deep monotone reached out to her. "I have to get back to the Kazekage Tower." Sand poured out of his gourd again. It slithered on the floor like an exotic snake. Sakura slightly reached her hand out to him.

"If you need anything, call me or Temari,"

"Gaara-" Before the words came out of her mouth, she stopped. Just before the sand surrounded his from, half covering his face, she saw a strange expression. His eyes showed something she couldn't make out before. It was resentment, yet it showed pain. She paused, never finishing her sentence. The pinkette was perplexed.

_Why did he have that expression just now?_

The sand once again eloped his form. When she blinked, he was instantly gone. Sakura looked at the empty spot he was standing. She sighed. One moment, he was holding her by the waist. Another moment, he left her alone. Even though he held her for a brief moment, she felt like her stomach was fluttering like butterflies. It was a feeling she felt insecure about, but it was something she had been longing for from him, even though she wouldn't admit it. She was slightly glad as long as it wasn't coldness on her that left his traces behind. Clenching her fist, her eyes burned in anger.

_Why am I taking shit from him?! Why do I deserve to be treated like crap?!_

Just when Gaara's pained face reappeared in her mind, she softened her eyes and frowned.

_But that expression, what did it mean? Why did he make a pained face?_

It was then a loud erupting noise grumbled from her stomach. Her face was slightly pink. She was definitely hungry. Heading downstairs toward the kitchen, Sakura tried to move her jello-like legs. She had strength, but not enough.

_Looks like it's going to take awhile before my arms and legs get enough chakra to regain my normal strength back. _

Having support from the doorway frame, she gradually tried to turn around with to head out. Sakura wobbled a few times, but managed to get in the hallway. Slowly, she descended the long stairway while holding onto the railings. When she got downstairs, she leisurely walked to the kitchen. The kitchen was massive with checkered tiled floors. She walked from cabinet to cabinet, looking for ingredients to make herself something edible.

_Maybe I should make dinner for me and Gaara. _

It was already 6:38 p.m. and according to her calculations, it would probably take about at least 2 hours to prepare a spontaneous home-cooked meal. Getting out pans and pots, preparing boiling water, and getting out ingredients was easy, despite her condition. When she walked to the fridge, a sudden noise was heard that spiked up her attention. _creak. creak._ It sounded like the floor was creaking from somewhere. Sakura immediately became alert. She slowly walked around to glance in the living room. The light was slightly dim, as it was almost dark in the living room. Everything was quiet and still. No one was in the room except her. It was then she felt another chakra presence in her house. A familiar chakra, but not Gaara's. Getting a kunai out of her hidden patch in her skirt, she cautiously sauntered in the living room. She clenched the metallic kunai in her fist as she examined the room. Nothing was peculiar. Her eyes scanned left and right. She adverted her eyes everywhere. When Sakura had the sense that nothing was wrong, she turned around, ready to cook dinner. The minute she turned her head, a gasp escaped her lips and emerald orbs widened. Onyx eyes stared back at her. There in front of her was…

"Sasuke…"she breathed. She furrowed her eyes brows. Quickly, she held the kunai in front of her, the sharp part pointing to Sasuke. Her green orbs began to glistened with hate, yet perplexity.

"What are you doing here," she demanded as a question her gaze was still frenzied. The frown on the Sharigan user was replaced with an amused smirk. Sakura looked at Sasuke. His white yukata opening revealed part of his muscular toned chest. His old childhood friend still had the same black hair except it was a little longer. His eyes held no emotion as always. They were clouded with haze. He stepped up to Sakura. She, hesitantly stepped back. The kunai was still set protectively in front of her. Her eyes still burned holes in the man in front of her.

_What am I doing?! I can't be scared of him now!_

Sasuke's amused smirk remained still. There was no sudden movement from him after that.

"What's wrong, Sakura-chan? Is that how you speak to your _Sasuke-kun_?" He said in a mocking tone but his eyes still held no emotion. Sakura remained silent. She frowned at him. There was something inside of him that she saw was like the same Sasuke. He had the same monotone, except deeper. He _had _matured. Sasuke had gotten extremely taller. His features were handsomer, almost breath taking. Even though he was absolutely gorgeous, she knew that Gaara was absolutely more stunning (not that she would admit). Sakura immediately turned pink.

She shook her head. Sasuke was staring at her as if she was a maniac that was zoning out. He smirked one more time. He knew she was looking at him. Truth be told, he was examining her as well. Her long legs weren't too skinny like sticks any more. Over the years he realized that she had developed luscious curves. She didn't have a flat chest like she did when they were 12-year olds. Now, her breasts were considerably huge. Her face matured and loss the roundness in her cheeks. She had gotten slightly taller. She would be mistaken as a beautiful model to anyone's eyes.

_Not bad…_ Sasuke thought without interest in his eyes. Taking one more step to her, Sasuke kept his onyx gaze on her. Sakura, only backed up a couple of steps until she suddenly felt the cold smooth wall touch her back. Sasuke blocked her escapes as he now stood in front of her within a couple of steps. The pinkette didn't want to show fear, not that she _was_ scared. It was a surprise to see him here. The thing she was worried about was that he was here alone with her. She didn't tremble or hesitate. Sakura's emerald orbs glistened with determination.

"What do you want," she managed to get out after not speaking for awhile. He did a small chuckle. Sasuke closed his eyes for a moment. When he opened his eyes again, crimson took over its onyx color. The sharigan almost glowed in the dim light. Sakura was slightly taken back by this. Afraid that would he activated his jutsu on her, she became alert. A smirk once again appeared on his face.

"You…" was all he said. The pinkette widened her emerald orbs. She turned her head away, trying to avoid his sharigan gaze.

"No-" Sakura tightly shut her orbs. Through her closed eye lids, it was darkness, but from her ears, she heard light footsteps coming closer to her. A cold hand touched her cheeks. Warned at the sudden touch, she opened her eyes. Through her eye sight, Sasuke stared at her with once again onyx eyes. His face was sympathetic and hurt. It was the same expression Sakura had a weakness for, the same face after Orochimaru marked him with the seal. His eyes cast into her soul. Little by little, the Sharigan user inched his face closer to the pinkette's. Now, they were nearly 1 inch apart.

"Sakura-chan, I need you," When he whispered that, his breath mingled on her cheek. He caressed her cheeks with his cold hands. Sakura softened her eyes. Out of daze, the pinkette loosen her clenched first. She dropped her weapon as the metallic sound echoed through the room. The pinkette felt weak as they stared at each other. It was like she was hypnotized just by staring at an old flame's eyes. Presently, when Sasuke had a feeling that Sakura let down her guard, a smirk appeared on his face. In an instant, his eyes glowed crimson. Still staring at the dark haired beau, Sakura widened her eyes. She tried to shut her eyes, yet it wouldn't work. The pinkette attempted to get a kunai out of a hidden pocket in her skirt, but her hand wouldn't move. It was like her body wouldn't obey her. It was then she realized that Sasuke's jutsu had taken affect on her. She was paralyzed from the formidable crimson orbs that intensely stared at her.

_Damn! I can't move! _

The paralyzed pinkette stared at Sasuke as her eyes once again burned with hate. She had a detest frown on her features. If she had the chance to move her lips, she would cuss out the dark haired Uchiha heir. The Sharigan user looked at her with an amused smirk.

"Don't worry Sakura, you won't have to deal with that monster anymore," he whispered in her ear. Sakura widened her eyes.

_What does he mean by that? _

Before Sakura could muffle out words, Sasuke closed the gap between the two. His lips were on hers. She stiffed out a surprised squeak. He forcefully shoved his tongue in her mouth. Sakura widened her eyes. His tongue wrested with her motionless tongue.

_What the hell is he doing?!_

The pinkette shut her eyes. She was afraid to look at his amused face, when her own showed pain and vulnerability. Sasuke aggressively shoved his tongue in Sakura's throat. She suppressed a gasp. He kept on kissing her, wrestling his tongue against hers. It was then all of sudden she felt something go down her throat. She swallowed out of idiocy of not knowing what it was. The Sharigan user smirked as his lips were still pressed up against Sakura's. Sakura, tired of Sasuke's sudden surprise of the kiss, harshly bit his tongue.

He immediately pulled away from her. While grunting, he wiped the blood on his lips with his forearm. The bite stung his tongue as if there was a swollen taste to it. He glared at her with detest as he growled at her sudden action. Sakura stared at him back with the same look in her eyes. She was still against the wall, as her whole body wouldn't move. Sasuke suddenly changed demeanor as he did his appalling smirk once again. The pinkette didn't know what was going on. Why was he smirking like that? What did he shove down her throat? A sudden shock emerged from her body. Her eye sight became blurry. Her head was spinning in circles.

_What's going on? _

Through her eyes, she saw multiple bodies of a smirking Sasuke as he looked like he had an agility manifold times. Her cranium started to give off a hurtful vibe as she stared at the dark haired man with half lidded eyes. It was then she realized that the object that was shoved down her throat was probably a drug or pill that made her feel drowsy. The drug was strong and it was taking a fast effect on her. In an instant, all of her systems shut down like a mindless robot and she immediately became somnolent. Her eyes shut closed and she collapsed on the floor. Sakura laid on her back motionlessly. Her state was unconscious as Sasuke stood above her form. Crouching down on his knees, he carried the cataleptic pinkette bridal style before standing up. A small chuckle escaped his lips as he stared at her.

"Hn. You're the same weak Sakura three years ago. No wonder why that monster wouldn't love you," he looked at her angelic expression as she was unconscious. "Not even in an arranged marriage," with that, he stood up with a sleeping Sakura in his arms and disappeared in a blink of the eye.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Gaara intently sat in his office as the pen moved with his finger movements. All was laconic in his office. The only sound that echoed through the vast room was the ticks of the clock across the room. He pondered inside his head. Even though he should be focusing him mind on Suna's village issues, his thoughts were wondering to a certain pink-haired beauty. His mind commemorated back to the time at the hospital and in their mansion. He didn't know why, but the pained and hurt expression on Sakura's face made his heart sink as it was a damaged ship in the azure ocean. It struck him so hard that he didn't want to see it anymore, but can avoiding her make any difference?

When Sakura was in a coma, he didn't want to visit her. It was only because everywhere he turned, her smile, her eyes, her gorgeous face appeared. It was driving him insane. It was making him, dare he say it, _weak_. That was the reason why he didn't want to see her. In her condition during the coma, he couldn't stand the sight of seeing her being half dead. He wanted to forget that the woman haunting his soul, but he couldn't. He hated her. He truly abhorred her for making him feel so weak. Gaara dropped his motioning pen and clenched his fist.

_Stupid woman._

He closed his eyes trying to concentrate and block her out of his mind, but it wouldn't work. Her face abruptly appeared.

"_I want to protect you-"_ Her voice echoed through his thoughts. The former Shukaku container grunted as his hands clenched his head. His forehead was throbbing out of anticipation, out confusion. The kanji mark stung with every thought that emerged in his head. He wanted to forget her. He wanted to pretend she was no one. So how come everywhere he turned all he saw was Sakura? He growled at how much pain vibe through his head. It hurt him in everyway possible just because he didn't want to admit that she made him feel weak. Just a small touch from her made him fuming. Fuming at the fact that she made him feel this way. After a brief moment, the headache stopped.

Was it guilt? Was it sympathy? What was it that he felt about this damn woman? He stopped and looked at the clock. 7:38. It would be early to go home, but there's an unexplained reason why he wanted to go home. Home to his _wife_. He couldn't be worried, could he?

_If that woman needed help with anything, she would've called. _He thought in his head. It was a reason why he had to stay at the Kazekage tower and not see the annoying pinkette that plagued his thoughts. But then again, what if she needed help walking to the phone? Or the kitchen? Or down the stairs?. She was still weak in the legs after giving so much chakra and energy away to him. After all, _he _was the reason why she was hospitalized.

He grabbed the papers in front of him and stacked them neatly. All of a sudden, a sensation felt through him. It slightly stung. He looked at his index finger, where crimson liquid was slightly dripping from his finger. Staring at it keenly, he brought his finger up to his lips where he intently sucked the cut, tasting the metallic, yet sweet taste of blood on his tongue. _His_ blood didn't taste like this. It was then he realized that Sakura gave _her _blood to him. Even though he wouldn't admit it, her blood flowed within him. _She_ flowed within his body. He sucked on it for several seconds before pulling the finger out of his mouth. He stared at it for a while. He clenched his fist and grunted a vicious growl. Sand surround his form. It eloped him like a cocoon. In an instant, he was gone. No traces of him were left behind. All of his paperwork were abandoned on the desk.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The sand user appeared in the dark aspects of his bedroom. His sand slithered back in his gourd on his back. He looked in the room. All was empty. Gaara shifted his jade eyes around the room. There was no sign of Sakura. Gradually walking downstairs, he took his time looking for the pinkette. When he reached living room, it was oddly quiet and dark. There was no sign of the pinkette.

_Where'd that woman go…_

It was then a scent wandered to his nose. The scent of blood. He gazed down at the floor. Even though it was the slightest drop, there was a small amount of blood underneath him. He just examined it for several minutes. Although it was a small drop, he can smell the aroma. It didn't smell like Sakura's blood.

Good enough, it wasn't Sakura's sweet scent. That relieved his stoic heart, just a little. The blood dropping left a chakra presence behind. It seemed familiar, but unrecognizable. His gaze followed to something near the dropping. If he had eyebrows, he would furrow them. A couple of fee away, a "clue" was left behind. A Konoha headband was on the floor. Through the sign of the Hidden Leaf Village, there was a slash mark through it. One thought appeared in his head.

_Uchiha Sasuke…_He growled.

Gaara clenched his fist. It all made sense now. The familiar chakra, the metallic and acrimonious scent. After all, Sasuke _is_ a traitor. Since he was accompany Sound, Gaara hates him. Now that he kidnapped the one woman who made him weak (although he would never admit it), the former Shukaku container abhors Sasuke with such detest, he would only be satisfied if he could kill the Uchiha heir. Looking at headband, a thought occurred to him.

_Why would Uchiha leave something obvious behind. Could he be setting something…What is he planning with Haruno-_

Taking a deep inhale of the smell of Uchiha's blood, his body mentally writhed out of disgust. He clenched his fist and grunted. His sand violently surrounded him. In a blink of an eye, he was gone once again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sakura groaned. She slowly opened her eyes to a light that shone above her. She blinked several times at the brightness. When realization approached her, she instantly shot up. Her head began to throb with agony. She groaned as she clenched her head. Looking around, she noticed that it was darkness all around except for the dazzling light that shone above.

_Where am I? _

The perplexed pinkette held her head in her hands. All of a sudden she sensed another chakra with her.

"I see you're awake," a mysterious, monotone voice reached out to her. Already recognizing the voice, she became alert and stood up in fighting position.

"What do you want with me Sasuke," she didn't question him, it was a statement. Her firm, serious voice would make anyone scared. She knew that Sasuke wouldn't just kidnap her because he wanted her. Besides, she was over him years ago. Through the darkness, she can see his piercing crimson eyes that emphasized through the light, but she couldn't see his face.

"What's wrong, Sakura? I thought you'd be happy to be with me," the cynicism in his amusement tone made her clench her fist. Sakura heard footsteps that went closer to her. Several moments later, she saw Sasuke's face come into view from the bright light. He was face to face with her, only 2 feet away.

"Don't worry I won't do anything to you," he reached his hand to caress her cheeks, but she slapped his hand away as if it was an annoying fly. Sasuke retreated his hand back as it was swollen red. He grunted. Vicious red Sharigan eyes glared at her. She frowned.

"What are you planning to do with me," Sasuke managed to smirk.

"Simple question, my cherry blossom," he walked closer to her.

"You are the Kazekage's wife, am I correct?" Sakura didn't say anything. Instead, she just glared at him.

"I was hoping he'll come to your rescue as a hero people see him as," He smirked at the captive pinkette in front of him.

"I guess you heard that Sound had ambushed his squad 3 weeks ago," Even though Sakura knew that Sasuke knew, she still didn't say anything. Sasuke kept on proceeding.

"Well, I'm afraid that after that incident, the Kazekage would have to agree to surrender his army and put his beloved village under Sound's control. Or else something bad might happen to his precious flower," he walked closer to Sakura and cupped her chin. The pinkette didn't pull away.

"So you're just going to hold me as a hostage? Real manly. Gaara would never give up this war. He wouldn't do something as ignorant as that," the pink-haired kunoichi finally spoke as she spat in his face.

"And what if he doesn't surrender? What are you going to do?" it was a way to declare a challenge to the Uchiha heir. His smirk had widened. His face inched hers, yet their faces were barely touching. Sakura didn't dare wince or became shock, she was ready at what was going to be said to her.

"Then I guess you'll have to find out, won't you Sakura-chan?" he purred in her ear. This made a shiver go down her spine. Her heart thumped rapidly. Her mind was confused as it was clouded with haze. Her eyes suddenly widened.

_Does he mean…rape? _

Sakura pressed her palms against his chest and pushed the man in front of her. She glared at him with a vicious look.

"What do you mean by that?"

"Well, let's just say, if he doesn't agree to this, he won't be able to see your precious face again," a small chuckle escaped from Sasuke's lips. Sakura didn't tremble from the outside, which made her confident. In truth, she wasn't scared of the Uchiha heir. She believed that she was the strong, independent woman trained under Godaime Tsunade and no one would make her insecure. But on the inside, something small stirred in her. Something that gave her doubt. She wanted to ignore it because Sasuke might see through her.

"Or we can have _another _type of agreement, and I won't bring Gaara into this," Bringing his hands to her cheeks, he caressed them. Sakura had a abominate frowned. She was so deep in thought that she didn't realize that Sasuke's hands traveled downward. Gradually, his hands slid to her shoulders, feeling her soft skin. Then his hand slyly yet slowly reached for her breasts. Sakura was still in a daze, thinking about her situation. Then all of a sudden, Sasuke groped her big breasts. That was where he crossed the line. Clenching her fist, the pinkette was going to punch him as hard as she can despite the fact her arms were still weak from being hospitalized. Sasuke, knowing what was coming, easily dodged to the side. Sakura widened her eyes.

All of a sudden, he lurched forward to the pinkette and pinned her against the cold wall. Her wrists were held above her head as they were pinned by Sasuke's rough hands. She whimpered at how much force he put into her wrists. He inched his face closer to hers.

"You shouldn't do ignorant things that would cost your life, Sakura," he whispered in her ear. He brought out his tongue and slightly licked her earlobe that made her shutter from disgust.

"You should obey me, or else I'll kill you whether Gaara agrees to the surrender or not," He stood really close to Sakura. She gave him another glare that would scare anyone away. He didn't care because he's the one in control. With one hand, he held both of her wrists above her head like indestructible handcuffs. With his other hand, he wondrously traced the outline of her clothing starting from the center of her neck. He slowly wondered his hand downward, past her collarbone, in the middle of her chest and he kept on going. When he reached the zipper of her vest/shirt, he pulled it down leisurely. He started from the top and unzipped it to the bottom. He knew it was making her uncomfortable.

When the vest opening was fully ajar, revealing the bare front of Sakura chest, she couldn't help but shiver at the coldness that embraced her exposed skin. Sasuke's eyes wandered at Sakura's bare chest. She was truly breath taking. Under the white lacy bra were big beautiful mounds. She had a gorgeous body. Sakura wasn't fat. Instead, she had a flat stomach with small developing, womanized abs. His eyes immediately clouded with a lusty haze and a heated gaze. As his onyx eyes were still examining her, he whispered to Sakura.

"You sure have grown over the years," his breath mingled on her exposed neck. There were now goose bumps on her exposed skin. She knew that he meant her whole body. She grunted out of disapproval. How could she let Sasuke do this to her? She was furious. The Sharigan user reached his hand towards one of her untouched breasts. Groping it slightly, Sakura shut her eyes and had a gasp escaped from her lips. The Uchiha heir smirked. He groped the mound again. This time he squeezed harder. She let out a surprised grunt from deep within of her throat. She widened her eyes at what she just did. She felt revolted. She felt vulnerable. Why would she let Sasuke do these kind of things to her? He couldn't help but feel pleased.

"Just hearing you react to my touches and with an untouched body like this, I can't help but wonder about something. Are you…a virgin?" he asked curiously as he rose an eyebrow. A smirk appeared in his features. Sakura winced at disgust in her emerald eyes. She said nothing, but gave him a repellent look. He slightly chuckled. Looking at her body again, his crimson eyes wandered to her neck, down her collarbone, past her chest, and upon two immense breasts that were hidden under her garment. He licked his lips.

Sakura was furious. Her face was tinted red. Trying to struggle free, she tussled out of his grasp, but the Sharigan user's grip was too tight. She felt hopeless. If she doesn't let him do what he wants to with her, she'll be killed. Her legs were slightly weak still and it would probably take a couple of days to recover, so she can't run away. Her arms were slightly weak also, so she couldn't put enough chakra into her fist to create a crater. Plus, Sakura couldn't even escape free.

_Damn! Why am I so weak?! _

While Sakura was deep in thought, Sasuke's naughty hand trailed down to her long legs. Under the white knee-length skirt was were her silk crème colored legs. He placed his hand on her cloth covered thigh and gradually trailed downward to the end of her skirt. It created a eccentric and odd sensation to Sakura, which shocked her. She glared at Sasuke as she watched what he was doing to her helpless body. From the opening bottom of her skirt, he put his hand in the gap. He traced his hand to her inner thighs in her skirt. Sakura couldn't see what he was doing, but she can feel it. She felt disgusted at what was happening.

He traced upward towards her underwear. It was cotton underwear. He smirked. He put his whole palm against her cotton covered vagina. He grasped it firmly as if it was going to run away. Sakura whimpered in the odd feeling.

"Uhn…" was a groan from her throat. That was when realization hit her. She shot open her eyes. Sakura began thrashing against Sasuke's will.

"Stop! Don't do this!" Sasuke just smirked. This time, his fingers traced circle like patterns on her woman hood. His hand traveled further up to the top of the underwear edges and he pulled it down to Sakura's knees. Now, she had nothing to cover her woman hood with. She was shocked and scared. His hand traced her top inner thighs, all the way to her "untouched treasure" Even though he couldn't _see _what he was doing, he _knew _what he was doing. That made Sakura worry. When her woman hood was fully exposed to the chilling air, the pinkette shivered at the sudden cool contact. One of his index fingers traced the opening/slit of her vagina. Sakura gasped. Sasuke smirked. There was an unfamiliar sensation. She thrashed her body, trying to stop what he was doing, but instead, he kept on going.

"Let see of you're _really_ a virgin," he spoke to her gently, but Sakura knew that there was an evil curiosity in his voice. Sakura grunted and frowned. Now, she _really _hated him. Before she could even think about spitting in his face, he slowly insert his index finger inside her slit. She gasped at the sudden foreign feeling that vibe through her body. She thrashed some more to make him stop, but it wouldn't work. Instead, it just made the sensation worse. Sasuke slightly chuckled. He wasn't satisfied yet, no. He only inserted his index finger half way though the slit. Since it was slowly at first, he decided to jab the whole finger in her slit roughly this time. When he did that violently, Sakura shut her eyes tight, did a small shriek and groan at the pain that shot through her, and left her mouth partially open.

"Ahh…!" It was a weird kind of pain. It felt horrible, like a bullet shot through her. Even though it hurts, it felt weird…in a good way. She didn't want anymore of his torture. She felt like a whore. Again, she thrashed some more, but it just created an even more strange sensation that shot pain through her body.

"Ah…!Stop! Don't-!" She begged. She opened her orbs and looked at Sasuke's face to see if he was even listening, but instead, he just stared at her with a lusty and heated gaze. He licked his lips as he memorized how she reacted to the sensation. Even though she knew that Sasuke was just beginning with his torture, her face was tinted pink and she was sweating a little. Sasuke didn't listen to her pleas. Instead, he just chuckled. His face inched closer to Sakura's face and he kissed her harshly on the lips. Sakura muffled noise out of disapproval. She slightly thrashed her head, but their lips wouldn't separate. Keeping her distracted, he slowly pulled his finger halfway out of her vaginal hole. The sensation vibe through her again. Sakura groaned deep within her throat out of surprise. Her legs slightly quivered. Instantly, he rammed his finger inside her again. He did it harshly and hard. Sakura disconnected the kiss forcefully and groaned out of surprise.

"Ahhh!" Since her mouth was wide open, so Sasuke decided to use that as an advantage. He forcefully kissed her again, this time, he added his tongue. His tongue wrested her motionless one in a violent game. As that was happening, he brutally fingered her slit, in a pattern like manner. In, out, in, out. She yelped from her throat and wiggled a little at the pain that shot through her. When her mouth was wide open again, he stuck his tongue in her mouth and licked up everything in her mouth like a hungry dog. Sakura, furious at everything at was happening, bit his tongue. He retreated back with a grunt. Sasuke was mad. Instead of retreating his finger from her womanhood, he secondly inserted his middle finger and rammed harshly inside vagina. She screamed at the sudden pain and thrashed some more. He was ramming into her deep and violently like it was a jack hammer trying to make a crack upon the concrete sidewalk.

"Ahhhhhh!" she screamed at the sudden pain sensation that ranged through her. Sasuke smirked. Sakura's face was tinted red and she shut her eyes. Just when the Uchiha heir was about to insert another finger, a knock was at the door somewhere. When that happened, Sasuke grunted. Someone unknown to Sakura walked in. He looked at least 25 years old with dark brown hair. He had a scar on his left cheek. Sasuke grunted.

"What is it," he growled, mad that there was a disturbance in his torture. The unknown Sound shinobi bowed to him.

"There has been a disturbance from many Sound shinobi about 7 yards away. Sasuke turned to the Sound nin and nodded. With that, the unknown shinobi disappeared. Then, Sasuke's frown was replaced with a smirk. He turned to Sakura, who was breathing heavily, her face was pink. In an instant, he loosen his grip on her wrist and Sakura exhaustedly fell on the ground as if she was a immobile theatre puppet after someone let go of her strings. When she was helpless limp on the ground, Sasuke bent down to lower himself to whisper in her ear.

"Hn. It's no surprise that you're a virgin, Sakura," with that, he did a small chuckle. Sakura was still breathing heavily and her face was flushed. She was furiously fuming. Sasuke got up from his spot and walked to the door. Before he walked through it, he turned around to face the exhausted, helpless pinkette.

"I'll continue this later. Stay where you are. We wouldn't want to have a bloody mess, would we?" In an instant, he was gone. Sakura stared in the darkness as her eyes were an empty green color. She looked like a hot mess. Her hair was slightly sticking up, her vest opened, underwear slid down on her knees and worst of all, she felt like a disgusting whore. Slowly, began to zip her vest, and slid her underwear to up to where it was suppose to be. After tidying herself up, she brought her knees up to her chest. Tears threatened to fall down.

_Why am I so weak? Why am I so helpless?!_

Tears began to fall down from her cheeks, past her lips.

_What if Gaara doesn't save me? Does he even know if I'm gone? Does he even care?_

Sakura frowned as more tears began to fall down.

_Yeah, he's my husband, but he doesn't even love me. Why am I trying so hard to make him care? __What am I saying? __I __don't even care about him!_

It was then the pinkette began to feel like she was a broken doll, trying to fix the puzzle of her life. She clenched her fist.

_What am I doing waiting here?! Why am I being helpless, trying to wait for Gaara to save me? He'll never come!_

Sakura, building her determination and no longer wants to wait for a rescue, slowly stood up. But once that happened, she softened her eyes out of sadness.

_Why can't I help but feel like there's hope that he's coming?_

When that thought occurred, she shook her head and clenched her fist.

"What am I saying? I need to get out of here," she muttered to herself. Walking slyly, she opened the hidden door to where the unknown shinobi had entered. When she opened the door, and peeped her head out, she was surprised no one was guarding the door, but she guessed it was just luck, because she didn't have enough strength to handle fighting anyway. Sakura examined her surroundings. The time was night and dark outside, probably midnight. She figured that she was trapped in a forest because of tree surroundings and the vines. Strolling slowly, she wandered around the exotic setting. Although her legs were still weak, she still had enough energy to walk Then, a loud explosion was heard and several shrieks echoed throughout the jungle.

The pinkette curiously, wandered hastily around. She hid herself behind tress careful to spot any Sound nins around. Thank goodness there weren't any around.

_The intruder must be hard to handle for all of the Sound shinobi to go missing._

Curious enough, she wandered to the explosions and screams that created a bloody vibe in the surrounding. It would've been an unthinkable idea, but she wanted to know who _would_ be causing all of this. Mysteriously, she followed the sounds of the destruction. She saw several Sound shinobilaying down motionlessly on the ground. They were bloodied and wounded. Sakura walked across the limp bodies, trying not to step on them. When she looked across from her, a few shuriken were flying to her. Having quick reflexes, she dodged them, ducking onto the ground. When the shuriken hit the tree barks, she stood up once again. Carefully, she cautiously walked ahead. To her surprise the battle scene was in front of her, 2 yards away. She quietly hid behind a nearby tree that was big enough to hide her form completely. She took a peek at the scene.

There was Sasuke, somewhat bruised. There were dead bodies surrounding him. A deep, monotone voice reached out to the Sharigan user.

"It's foolish to make your pathetic hideout on the borders between Suna and Otogakure."

Sasuke was still glaring at something, or rather someone. When Sakura followed his gaze, she widened her emerald orbs. There was a figure who was fighting Sasuke, but the opponent's back was facing towards Sakura. From what the pinkette could see, he had messy rust colored hair and a big gourd was strapped on his back. The small glimpse of him would be able to give away who Sasuke was fighting. Sakura widened her eyes.

"Gaara…" the pinkette whispered. The sand user heard a sweet, yet quivered voice behind him. His ears perked up at the quiet voice that reached out to him. He slightly turned his head to take a glimpse at the person who called his name. To his surprise he saw Sakura. The pinkette met his gaze and her eyes watered. She looked down on the ground and she quickly wiped the tears away.

_Why am I crying? Am I happy that Gaara actually came for me?_

She lightly smiled to herself before looking at Gaara again. When she looked up, he didn't look at her. Instead he was focusing on his opponent, which in this case, was Sasuke. Sakura walked out from the shadows of the massive tree. Sasuke looked at the figure that emerged from the shadows. He smirked. Then he turned his attention to Gaara.

"So what do you say? Is it a deal, _Kazekage_?" Sasuke quirked an eyebrow as Gaara didn't say anything. He just stared at the Uchiha heir. The pinkette didn't know what to do. Stay and watch the intense aura that was about to collapse like an explosive volcano, or walk towards Gaara and feel protected. Starting to take a step forward, Sakura started walking towards Gaara. The sand user's voice reached out to her.

"Stay there," he commanded. The pinkette just stayed stopped what she was doing like a scared puppy obeying its master. Then a thought occurred to her.

_He's right. I will probably just stand in his way._

She watched as both opponents stepped forward each other. Sasuke was the one who ran towards Gaara first, activating the Sharigan. Gaara stood where he was. Sasuke activated his chidori as he did so. When he was attacked the sand user, immediately, sand began to perform a sand wall between Gaara and the Sharigan user. It created a perilous explosion that echoed throughout the forest. Smoke arose to the sky and any open gap there was. Sakura shield her eyes with her arm, careful not to inhale the smoke. When most of it cleared, she opened her eyes again. There in front of her was where the battle began.

Sasuke, with the Sharigan, expertly threw ten daggers at Gaara, who easily shield it with his sand. The sand surrounding him made a large fist around his arm. He reached over and aimed his large sand fist towards Sasuke. He barely dodged it. They were at each other violently. When Sakura was watching intently, she noticed that it was more than a fight. It was practically a war between the two. Sasuke did a shadow clone jutsu that made his form multiply by 100. Gaara was surrounded by hundreds of Sasuke-look-alikes. At once, most of them lurched him. Most of them threw daggers or shuriken at him. Sakura knew that his sand wasn't quick enough to dodge everything. There was a sudden explosion before her eyes. Once again, she shield her eyes. When the smoke was out of view she looked up to see if Gaara was still there.

Thank goodness enough, he was. Sakura gave a sigh of relief, but when she looked at Gaara carefully, he was injured. His arm was bleeding. The former Shukaku container, knowing that he was injured, ordered his sand to lurched forward at Sasuke. The Uchiha heir knew what was coming, dodged the attack and leaped up in the air. Up there, he activated his chidori. When he expertly landed on the ground with is two feet, he couldn't find Gaara anyway. Activating his Sharigan, he looked through the forest, from trees to bushes. A couple of feet away, he spotted moving sand slithering on the ground like a snake. He smirked.

_Bingo._

Following the slithering sand, he spotted the back of Gaara's head and attacked it with his ongoing chidori. When the powerful chakra hit the figure, Gaara immediately dispersed and sand crawled away, making a fake sand clone from the grits. Sasuke growled and clenched his fist at the sudden trap that he fell for. It was then he didn't notice that a large sand palm was behind him. Sensing the presence, he jumped on a nearby tree branch before the sand could attack him. The sand slithered and disappeared away. Sasuke made several more clones and all of them spread out, searching for the sand master who were playing dirty tricks.

Sakura was trying to follow the battle with Gaara and Sasuke. She couldn't find them. Then a loud explosion was heard and the sounds of birds fluttering away caught her attention. Searching for the two men, she walked intently along the path, trying to spot them. She walked several minutes. There was another loud explosion. Up in the sky, there was smoke. Following the obvious clues, she found them again, a couple of yards away. Both were heaving hard, facing each other. All of Sasuke's clones were gone and now, it was a fair battle between him and Gaara.

Deep sea foam eyes stared into activated crimson ones. With no count, both ran forward each other the same time. Both lurched upon each other again. Sasuke used his chidori one last time while Gaara was about to use his sand coffin. Sasuke didn't miss when he used the chidori, but even though it hit Gaara and made him bleed, Gaara still acted like it was nothing. He used his sand coffin on Sasuke so it would trap him. The sand coffin squeezed him so tight that he was knocked out unconscious. Everything happened with a leap in the sky. When both figures landed on the ground, the Sharigan user was trapped with sand and Gaara stood unsteadily. His hand was grasping his chest. He winced his eyes. Sakura immediately saw this. She was worried out of her wits.

"Gaara!" She came out of the shadows of the trees. Even with her weak legs, she ran up to Gaara, stumbling as she did so. She rested her hands on his shoulders, making sure he was alright. Gaara abruptly glared at her with a frown.

"I thought I told you to stay where you were," he growled. She knew that he was mad and that the pain was hurting him, but being stubborn was what she was known for. She didn't want to hide under his shadow anymore. She didn't want to take his ignorant tone towards her anymore. Hell, she's tired of watching other people get hurt.

"How can I stay and watch while you're in pain?!" she yelled at him. Gaara was slightly taken back by her attitude and how she disobeyed him. But since was hurt, he wouldn't want to let out his anger on her. Sakura gently pushed his shoulder down so he was seated on the soft dirt of the ground. She crouched down beside him. Her hand immediately glowed green. Gaara knew what she was doing. He stared at her as she healed his bloodied chest. She just ignored his gaze and examined the injury.

"You shouldn't be healing within your condition," he stated simply. Sakura just frowned. She looked at him with deep emerald eyes.

"I don't care," Her tone was firm and serious. There was laconic silence for a minute before both figures heard the sky rumbling. It was as if the sky was angry and shouted. A few moments later, one by one, a couple droplets of water fell from the sky. Then as moments pass, the droplets increased and it started raining hard within minutes. Sakura didn't care. Even though her hair and whole body was soaked, along with Gaara and his sand, she didn't mind. Instead, she just healed the injury in front of her. The rain helped by cleaning the wound. After moments, the injury was beginning to slightly heal, but the pinkette had to use a massive amount of energy. Sakura knew she didn't have a whole lot of chakra to heal his chest. Apparently, Gaara knew that too. He pulled away from her and stood up. Sakura just gave him a confused look.

"What are you-"

"I do not want to weaken you by losing your chakra to me," his icy monotone gave her chills. Although he was right, she still wouldn't give up. She was about to refuse, but when he walked over to Sasuke, she knew fighting wouldn't help. The sand that was tightened around the unconscious man began to loosen and became damp. Therefore, not holding him tightly enough. The sand was about to disperse and become weak. So what was Gaara going to do? Sasuke's face began to moisten with the rain, making him wake up suddenly. He opened his onyx eyes to see rain and the a figure in front of him. Gaara was staring at him. Sasuke's eyes immediately changed to red again.

Trying to get free from the sand's grasp, he struggled, but the sand was still tight. The sand user's jade eyes just stared down at him.

"I won't give up the war, no matter what you intend to do," he said. Sasuke smirked. Thunder roared and the rain kept on drizzling unstop.

"I guess to make things fair, I won't give up either," a small chuckle escaped from his lips. He then took a glanced at the figure behind Gaara, which in this case, was Sakura's soaked form.

"It was strange that you came in time. If you were careless like the person you are, I would've raped Sakura," he muttered so that only Gaara could hear. Gaara winced his eyes out of hate. He clenched his fist. Rain was falling more hard than ever.

"Then after that, I would've killed her," the moment he said that, the strings broke loose inside of the sand user. Grabbing a kunai from his patch, Gaara was about to stab and kill the Uchiha right there as he was trapped helplessly. He brought the kunai and aimed it towards the Sharigan user. Sakura, knowing what was going to happen, immediately ran up to Gaara. She can't stand to see another person get killed. Especially if someone were to get killed by Gaara, a respected leader. His back was faced to her. She immediately wrapped her arms around Gaara's back and hugged him from behind. Her face was compressed with his cold back as her arms wrapped around with her hands on his chest.

"Please, don't do this Gaara…"she whispered quiet enough to hear through the pouring rain. Before he could blink, the kunai stopped just one centimeter away from Sasuke's forehead. The dark haired man let out his breath. What he saw in front of him was two hands on his chest, wrapped around from Gaara's back. He smirked.

_So the monster __does__ have a weakness. _

Sasuke stared at Gaara with hidden deep eyes as Gaara stared at Sasuke with so much hate that he practically growled at the Uchiha. All three figures stayed like that for a moment. Sakura was embracing Gaara from behind, Gaara was holding a kunai one centimeter away from Sasuke's forehead and Sasuke was looking at the monster in front of him. Soon, the rain became light and no longer drizzled. The thunder cleared and now it was sprinkling imperceptibly.

Slowly, Gaara withdrew his weapon, as he dropped the kunai on the soft, moist ground. Within that, Sakura gently let him go. Even though the sand was still wet, Sasuke still couldn't get out of its grasp. Gaara still stared at the Uchiha with detest, deep jade eyes. He grunted.

"Next time, I won't let you live, Uchiha," with that, he walked away, with Sakura following close behind him. They left Sasuke trapped in a sand barrier. The Uchiha heir chuckled slightly

"That monster actually has a weakness for her. How pathetic," he muttered quietly. The pair left the Uchiha heir stuck in sand as they descended away through the forest. Sakura weakly followed Gaara through the forest. No one said anything. It was a strange moment to recollect. The rain had stopped. Everything was wet, dripping, and moist. She walked a few away behind him, her pace slowing down each moment she took a couple of steps. The sand user in front of her was walking at a fine, yet fast pace despite his injuries. Sakura's legs gave a quick tremble. When she ran to Gaara, stopping him from killing her former teammate, she practically lost her energy. All of a sudden, she collapsed. She knew that Gaara had probably didn't know and left her. Her legs were trembling and wouldn't move. Sakura squeezed her eyes shut at the sudden pain that shot through her.

_Why am I so weak?!_

She mentally screamed at herself for falling after such an incident. Resting a hand on her legs, she tried to heal it, but there wasn't enough chakra. A tall large shadow cast over her. The pinkette looked up at the figure. Deep jade eyes stared down at her with an intense glare. Sakura couldn't help but feel like a helpless puppy. Gaara didn't say anything as he looked at her with fervent eyes. Slowly, he crouched down beside Sakura. She was watching him do this as she laid helplessly on the moist ground. Carefully, the former Shukaku container easily scooped her in his arms before standing up, bridal style. Sakura's face was tinted pink.

"What are you doing…?" she breathed as her head was against his chest. She looked up at him with light eyes. He just ignored her for a minute. Instead, he walked forward with Sakura in his arms. She just stayed there limply as her face was still pink. How can Gaara carry her in his pained condition? That question struck her.

"Gaara, how can you carry me when you're hurt?!" she questioned him as her eyes gleamed with worry. The stoic man looked ahead as he kept walking, ignoring her question. Sakura furrowed her eye brows out of disbelief. She squirmed, trying to get out of his strong hold of her. She pounded her palms on his hard chest.

"Put me down! Let me go! You're still hurt!" she pounded her fist on his chest some more. He didn't even flinch. Not even once. Instead, he stopped walking and peered down at the woman in his arms. He was giving her a "shut-up and stop being annoying" look. She stared at him with the same glare in her eyes. The glare-down lasted for a brief moment. Then Gaara monotonously said something with his deep stoic voice.

"Returning the favor of healing me," Sakura widened her emerald orbs with the same perplexed expression. The sand user disconnected their gaze and walked straight ahead. The pinkette slightly opened her mouth to say something, but then closed it. She didn't want to give Gaara a hard time.

_Besides, he went through all the trouble to save me. His kazekage duties must be in jeopardy because of the things he missed out on. _

Sakura couldn't help but slightly smile at that fact. Even if it was just a little moment or while, she felt safe in his arms. She felt enlightened by the fact that even if it was just a tiny bit, he cared for her. Unknowingly to herself, she lightly rested her head on his hard chest. She closed her eyes. All she could hear were the soft motion steps of Gaara's foot. Another thing she could hear was his heartbeat. _Thump. Thump. _She smiled. It created a soothing sound, almost like a melody, trying to cradle a baby to sleep. Even though his personality was cold, his touch was warm. The way his arms carried her bridal style didn't make her shiver from the rain. Instead, it heated her whole body with the warmth's embrace. The sudden sensation didn't just go through only Sakura, but Gaara as well. He slightly peered down at her form as he kept on walking. Her body was petite and she was light as a feather.

The sand user noticed that her eyes were shut closed and a small (barely) visible smile appeared on her features. He couldn't stop staring at her sleeping form. If people thought she looked beautiful when she was lively, they would've thought she looked like

_An innocent angel_.

He stared at her sleeping form. Her soft breathing was the only thing he heard from her. Would people think she looked cute(?) He shook his head and grunted. He didn't want to feel like a weakling. Her warmth towards him was going to make him melt like ice. Under the coldness towards her, he didn't know that everything was slowly melting away.

_Stupid kunoichi. I hate you._

He knew that if he kept on repeating those words, they would replace the strange feelings stirring inside his stomach. Then again, he also knew that sooner or later, he was lying to himself. When she was missing, he couldn't help but feel slightly frustrated. No, angry. It took him a while to find the location where she was held captive. Much less, it took a while to persuade the Suna's elders to rid of him from his Kazekage office. It was a while before he transported out of Suna's borders, heading towards Otogakure. The young Kazekage had followed some of the Sound shinobi who were discussing matters about the Uchiha heir and a woman named Sakura. He couldn't help but stealthy follow the shinobis. Letting himself appear when they reached the hideouts, he battled many nin. Much less, killed them. Most remarks were being shouted at him such as, "Son of a bitch" or "Monster". When the Uchiha appeared, he gave Gaara a choice: To surrender his army and village and save the pinkette, or not giving up the war and letting _her_ get killed. Gaara was wise enough not to say anything. He was smart not to make the right or wrong choice. His village was everything. This war meant everything. But what did Sakura mean to him? He looked at her sleeping form. He growled.

_The things you do to me._

Gaara noticed that everything was almost dry. He looked around. Activating his sand from his opened gourd, the sand surrounded his and Sakura's form. The light from the sun was shield with darkness as the sand encircled their bodies. Gaara blinked. In an instant, he, with Sakura in his arms, was in their bedroom. He stood at the bedroom doorway. Walking quietly, he made it to the end of his bed and gently laid the pinkette down. As she rested on her back, he stared at her. Her soft breathing flowed every time her chest slightly heaved. Looking at her pale skin, he could tell that she was exhausted. Without knowingly, he slowly reached a hand out towards her. When that happened, a sharp pain jabbed through his arm, from his chest. Gaara winced his sea foam eyes and grunted. He looked at the injury. There was a small amount of blood on his shirt where he was stabbed by the Uchiha.

Slowly and carefully, he took off his shirt. He examined his injuries. On his exposed, well toned chest, was a bloody gash. He walked to the bathroom that was located inside his master bedroom. He opened one of the cabinets under the sink and pulled out antibiotics, band aid wrapping, and cotton balls. It was basically a kit. Walking back into the bedroom, he put the materials on the edge of the bed. Standing, Gaara put on the antibiotic on the cotton ball and dabbed it onto his injury. It stung like hell. He winced his eyes at the small sensation that stung through. Then he put another cotton ball on. The blood overfilled the fluffy, white material. He looked at his injury and it was a bright red color around the gash as if it was a reddish-pink radiant.

All of a sudden, he felt a warm hand on his muscular arm. Slim, warm fingers made contact with his skin. He looked up to the side to find Sakura with a concerned face. Her eyes glimmered with worries as the pain was still throbbing through Gaara. She quietly walked and stood in front of him. She looked at the beautiful man in front of her. Without saying anything, she got a few cotton balls and gently dabbed the gash. Gaara stared at the pink haired angel in front of him. He had a stoic expression. When most of the blood was gone and soaked in the cotton balls, she gently rested both of her hands on his muscular chest. It was then the sand user noticed that a pink color was slowly going to her cheeks. Her hands glowed green/blue. She was kindly healing him, treating him as gently as possible. They stayed like that for a couple of moments. Her touch was making him slightly fuzzy in the head, and tingly in the stomach area. He couldn't take it anymore. Quickly, he put his hand on top of hers and pushed her hand away. The warm sensation was gone and his gash was gone too. He looked down at Sakura. She had a hurt expression her face. Gaara turned away. He walked past her, to get his shirt that laid abandoned on the cold ground. His back was now facing a slightly furious pinkette. A voice reached out to him.

"What's your problem?" she asked in a serious tone. Gaara stopped walking, his back was still towards her. His monotone simply answered that question.

"You." Sakura widened her eyes and clenched her fist. She now began to raise her voice.

"I didn't do anything to you. Ever since I've gotten here, you've been acting like a total ass hole-" when realization hit her she noticed what she said, but she didn't regret it. Gaara still didn't face her.

"You've been so distant towards me! I can't believe you're such an arrogant person! You're the coldest person ever!" She rose her voice out anger. Gaara stood still, never looking at her. His back was the only thing she saw. Mentally, he flinched at what she said.

"Why do you hate me so much? Why are you being so bitter towards to me?!" She couldn't help it any longer. She wanted to express what she wanted to say. She was angry. Sakura's face was slightly red from yelling at him. He still ignored her. He just stayed still. Before she could even think about it, furious words sipped from her mouth.

"I hate you," she muttered. Her eyes were a deep emerald color. Her face showed anger, but her eyes showed sadness for a different reason. Before she knew it, she was harshly slammed against the wall. A small yelp escaped her lips. Two large rough hands gripped her shoulders as they tightly held her against the wall. He had put pressure on her shoulders. She winced. When she opened her eyes again, Gaara (still without a shirt) was in front of her with a malicious look. He looked like he was ready to kill someone. She slightly whimpered. His deep voice was aggressive and harsh.

"You want to know why I hate you so much?" He roughly said to her in a tone that send her chills down her spine. His face was inches away from hers. His grip tightened on her shoulders. A small whimpered escaped her lips as tears threatened to fall.

"You want to know why I think of you as nothing but a nuisance?" His raspy voice reached out to her as his breath mingled on her cheek. Her arms and legs were paralyzed and Gaara's mad and intense stare was making her feel smaller. She closed her eyes at the pain that shot through her.

"Look at me," he demanded. Gradually, she opened her eyes as more tears fell down. Gaara had the same angry face on. His eyes bore into her. They stayed like that for a moment before Gaara proceeded.

"I hate you so much," he paused for a moment. Sakura's eyes were still determined to show that she wasn't _completely_ afraid of him. Her emerald orbs still showed pain.

"It's only because you make me feel like a weakling." he stated in a serious tone. Sakura widened her eyes. There was a moment of silence that vibe throughout the room. The only noise was the ticks and tocks of the clock nearby. Her voice quivered as she spoke up to him.

"W-what?" He still stared at her. She knew that he wouldn't repeat the words that he just said. Her orbs connected to his. They stared at each other for a long time. Sakura could tell that under those orbs is a lost soul, waiting to connect to another one. At first, she didn't understand what he meant by that. A realization hit her. All of a sudden, Gaara's grip tightened on her again. It was a deathly grip as stealthy sand surrounded both forms. He inched his face closer to hers. His eyes became malicious again.

"Tell me, kunoichi. Do you still hate me," his eyes bore deep into Sakura's watery ones. The pinkette stayed quiet, still looking at him. Deep down, she knew the correct answer to that question. She knew that her hate for him was never true. When Sakura didn't answer, Gaara's grip tightened in a harsh way. Sakura whimpered. She didn't want to answer that right away. When she still didn't say anything, something unexpected happened. A sharp pain jabbed through Gaara's head. He immediately let go of the pinkette's shoulders and clenched his head. The headache was so painful. Sakura limply slid onto the floor, watching the man in front of her with wide eyes. He growled.

_Why is this happening!_

All of a sudden, a flashback came to him. His uncle's, Yashamaru, face appeared. Yashamaru had a ominous face on. It was as if he was going to kill him. Blood was smeared on his face.

"_I don't love you! I never did love a monster like you!" _Those words echoed in his thoughts. The sand user grunted some more before falling to his knees. Sand was slithering around him strangely. It was as if the sand was out of control. For once, it didn't come to its master for help. It was only because he was in emotional and mental pain, not physical pain. Yashamaru's face still stayed there as haunting memories came back.

"_Monster!"_

"_No one would ever love you!"_ voices yelled in his head. He did a raspy scream that had echoed through the house.

"_Everyone hates you! You kill people out of bloodlust!" _Gaara crouched down in a position as he still clenched his head.

"Yashamaru," he grunted under his breath. His knees were still on the floor. He buried his face in his hands as he grunted.

"Shut the fuck up!" Gaara was shaking uncontrollably. The pinkette still stared wide eyed at the crouching man in front of her.

_He's having horrible flashbacks…his pain, for some reason, I can feel it seeping within me. The past is catching up with him. Could it be that I'm the one causing all of this? Am I the one who reminded him of his uncle?_

Sakura couldn't stand it any longer. She quietly and limply crawled to Gaara's crouching form. She couldn't see his face. Her emerald orbs showed fear and sympathy. When she reached him, a hand was about to touch his back.

"Get away from me!" he screamed. His face was buried in his hands. Sakura hesitated about reaching forward, but she didn't give up. Her warm, gentle hands touched his large hands that were covering his face. Gaara felt the soft touch of the pinkette. Slowly, she removed his hands from his face. Gently, her hands cupped his cheeks to make him look up at her. Sakura stared at Gaara's face. His expression was no longer menacing. His eyes were clouded and lost like a child's. Jade eyes had widened out of fear. She laid her hands on his head to lay on her lap. Once she did so, she soothed Gaara's ruffled red hair.

"It's okay, Gaara. Everything is going to be okay." She gently whispered to him. Sakura didn't say anything after that. She just let her actions do the talking. One hand paved down on his hair as the other on his exposed back. Her warm touch on his cold back made a clash. She did that for a moment. Gaara laid there, his head on her lap, his body still was in a crouch like position.

"I won't let anything happen to you," she whispered in a sweet, gentle voice. The pinkette was still soothing him in her own way. Her eyes showed sympathy towards the man. Slowly, muscular arms wrapped around her small waist. Sakura was surprised and looked at the redhead. Arms tightened around her. Her delicate fingers gently brushed his hair as she smiled. Her eyes began to water too. She felt happy that she was finally able to console him and he accepted it. She stopped soothing his hair and looked at his form. Sakura rested her palms on his cheeks. Slowly, she lifted his face up to look at her. When she saw his deep eyes and his frown, she couldn't help but smile. Gradually, she leaned forward. Her soft pink lips made contact with his forehead.

"I can never hate you," she whispered. Gaara widened his eyes.

She opened her arms and gently wrapped them around his head. His head leaned into her bosom of her chest, in the gap between her breast. He can feel and hear the steady beats of her heart. Sakura began crying. Tears were streaming down her face. One litre of tear fell on the floor. He felt the tears she was giving off. Gaara moved around a bit.

Sakura put her arms back to her side and let go of the redhead. The sand user slowly rose his face to look at the pinkette in front of him. Her eyes showed sympathy and her cheeks were slightly red. Tears stained her cheeks. Gaara sat up from his position. He stared straight at her. Slowly, he brought his hands up to her cheeks. His thumb slightly brushed away the tears that were streaming down. They both stared at each other for quite a moment.

"I never want to see you cry anymore," his deep raspy voice muttered to her. His eyes now showed something that was hidden enigmatically. He slowly got up from his spot. Sakura watched as he did so. Gaara lend a hand towards her. She looked at it. Then, she hesitantly took hold of his hand. Gaara lifted her up from her spot. They held hands for a minute. There was a tingly sensation that went through, but this time, neither of them let go. Gaara led the way to the deserted bed. He stood beside her as she slowly got under the cold sheets. She laid on her side and looked at the man in front of her. The sand user slightly nodded his head as if it was a "good night" sign. When he slightly turned his body to leave, a hand grasped his arm. He turned around to look at Sakura. She had a soft, insistent look on her face.

"Please don't leave," she pleaded. Her eyes were still watery. "At least, stay a little longer." Today, she had faced the past once more. It was so real, that it scared her to see Sasuke's face after he left marks of betrayal among her village of Konoha. Gaara gave her a strange look. But it was a strange look because it was lightly full of sympathy. Slowly walking around the bed, he got to the other side of the bed. He shifted under the covers. Sakura didn't want to turn around to look at him. Her cheeks were tinted pink.

It was then she shuttered from the draftiness of the room. The coldness hugged her ivory skin under the covers. Gaara noticed her shivers. He slightly moved a little closer to Sakura. The pinkette widened her eyes and had tensed at the sudden movement. Slowly, she turned her head around to look behind her. Her eyes abruptly made contact with jade orbs staring back at her. Gaara was looking at her with a stoic expression. Sakura turned pink at how close they were. She now turned her whole body around. Her body faced Gaara as his faced hers. Even though it wasn't the first time they shared the bed, this time, it felt…different. It was a different that twinge her stomach, a stirring as if butterflies fluttered their wings abruptly. She stared at Gaara as he stared at her. They just kept on staring at each other. Even though they didn't speak, their orbs spoke it all. Emerald jewels glistened as they stared at the jade sea. His expression was stoic, but his orbs was showing sympathy for once. It wasn't showing a whole lot of sympathy, but there was feeling inside them.

She no longer felt the cold embrace her skin. Instead, she could feel the warmth and that the heated radiant Gaara was given off. It soothed her for some unknown reason. Gradually, Sakura's eyes began to droop. Her eye lids became heavier. Then all of a sudden, her emerald eyes were hidden. She breathed soundlessly. Gaara still stared at her. He was wide awake. With his hand, he reached forward and caressed her soft cheek. Even though it was tentatively, his fingers made contact with her skin. He admired her angelic expression. It was hypnotizing. Everything about her was perfect.

"_I will never hate you." _her voice suddenly echoed in his head. He thought for a moment. Was that the only evidence that she had _affection_ for him? He shook his head.

_Yeah, right._

He had always thought that no one would ever love a monster such as himself. He stared at her once more. Her hair spawlled on her face, on the pillow. He couldn't help but have something stir inside of him. Gaara couldn't look away. After what she had done, to comfort, to console him, he didn't want to see her hurt expression again. That was a promise he was going to give.

**Woah! What just happened? Gaara and Sakura realize that they have a connection that cannot be mistaken...is this the beginning of a kindled flame? read and find out on Chapter 11! If you think this chapter has a sweet GaaSaku scene, just wait until chapter 11:] **


	11. A Confirmation from the Heart

**Thank you once again for the reviews I recieved for chapter 10! Chapter 11 is up! I had a difficult time writing this chapter, but I finally finished it! Thank you for all of my supporters and readers who love GaaraxSakura! I'm so glad that people like this story. I thought it was going to bore them or something :] ^_^. Read and Review! Thank you!**

The sun was shining luminously through the clear view window inside the bedroom. When the light exerted on her, Sakura gradually revealed her emerald orbs. Sitting up from her spot, she stretched her arms out and slightly yawned. She took a glance around the room. Then, she took a glance at the spot beside her on her bed. No one was there. She frowned.

_He must've left when I fell asleep._

She looked at the alarm clock. It read 8:15. She tried to recollect and commemorate the events that happened yesterday. Her mind started to ache.

_Last night, I saw Sasuke. And I was kidnapped by him so he would make an agreement with Gaara to-_

Her thoughts stopped, but then proceeded again.

_Gaara…he had a breakdown last night…It was the first time I've seen him like that. _

She softened her eyes.

_It was also the first time he accepted my comfort. He's been through so much. _

Sakura stretched with a small smile on her face. She got out of bed and began to gradually walk downstairs. The floor and stairs were cold as always. With support from the railing, she descended down the stairs. It was then, she heard some noise in the kitchen. The heavy footsteps in the kitchen were apparent to her ears. She hastily descended down the steps to the living room. She walked more quietly to the kitchen, hoping the noise was coming from Gaara. When her feet laconically strode to the cold floor, her eyes made contact with jade ones.

There he was. Gaara was wearing a tight black shirt that slightly revealed almost every single muscle he had on his body, not that he wanted to show off or anything. His baggy khaki pants hung slightly above his ankles. His hair was messy and looked gorgeous. His eyes were unfathomable as they stared back at her. He was beautiful. Sakura had a small smile and a slight blush that crept upon her cheeks. Her body had support from the door.

"What are you doing home? I thought you were at the Kazekage Tower," she asked query. Gaara didn't say anything for a couple of minutes. Sakura was slightly getting annoyed by his silence.

"Get dressed," his raspy deep voice said. The pinkette had a perplexed face on. Gaara sighed as he continued.

"I'm going to show you around Suna." Sakura was taken back by this.

"But Temari already showed me around Suna," she said in a quiet tone. Gaara stared at her with his jade seas.

"_No_, she took you shopping. I will show you around," Sakura nodded as if she understood. He was right. Shopping was one thing, but touring was another. She turned her feet back around and began to slowly walk back up the stairs. Gaara watched her as she did so. The pinkette was back in her room. She strode to the master bathroom with a small smile on her face.

Gaara was back downstairs making coffee. He leaned himself on the kitchen counter while holding the coffee mug firmly in his hands. He knew that he needed a day off. He asked the Council Members if it was all right to take a day off to "take care of his wife". They were insistent, but they finally gave in, knowing about Sakura's condition.

Last night, she witnessed his pain. She saw him broke down. The thing that surprised him was that she didn't mention it, nor judge him about it. She just consoled him as gently as possible. Her touch on his exposed back was warm. Not only her touch was warm, but her words too. Everything about her was making his icy shield melt. Was it the right thing to confess that he made her weak? Last night, her deep, honest words stung him that he couldn't hold back. This urge in his stomach was making him feel relentless. If he didn't express his urge, it would keep on bothering him.

It was foolish to confess to her. That was the first step that began to confide weakness. He growled. This woman was driving him insane.

_What the hell is wrong with me… _

He took another sip of his bitter coffee from his mug.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sakura walked beside Gaara under the festive aura of the village. The sun was shining luminously and the clear blue skies had a warm atmosphere. She could feel the gazes of many villagers that gave them looks. It wasn't a mean look, it was more of a "what-the-hell-is-she-doing-with-him look". Some of the young men were giving her a heated look. Gaara, noticing the gazes from the men, wandered his sea foam eyes to them. They, immediately turned away and scurried off.

The sand user shifted his eyes to look at Sakura. She was smiling at everyone that passed by. His aura was sour, her aura was sweet. A combination that clashed almost instantly. She walked closely behind him. The breeze was warm in this day. Normally, she would've thought Suna was a very hot place.

Her outfit consisted of a slim fitted red shirt with short sleeves. Her white skirt went up to mid thigh and it exposed her slender, nice legs. Her pink hair was brushed and looked silky. Her smile was able to melt anyone's heart.

Gaara stared at particularly nothing as he gazed straight ahead. His eyes showed no emotion. A sweet voice spoke to him.

"So where are we going?" Sakura inquired. He just kept on walking, ignoring her question. The pinkette frowned as her eyes stared up at him. She waited impatiently before he spoke.

"Somewhere," he stated. She gave him a weird look. Her eyes glistened with provocation. She kept on walking beside him as villagers passed by. Walking in the streets of Suna was something she was uncomfortable about, since everyone gave her looks. Some looks were full of awe, some were just not meaningful. Three teenaged, cute girls strode by, walking past them. The girls looked about 16-17 years of age. A girl with short brown hair and dark azure eyes stared at the passing-by redhead from the corner of her eyes. She then grabbed her friends' arms, and whispered quietly that only her two friends heard.

"Look over there! Isn't that Kazekage-sama? He's so handsome!" she remarked with a blush on her face. Her friends looked back at the redhead and just gushed with her.

"Yeah! He's cute! And smart too!" said a girl with long tied up black hair that went mid-length. She had a cute smile on with her gleaming green orbs. A girl with mid-length brown hair and black eyes smirked, but when she turned around to glance at Gaara, her smirk was immediately erased.

"Who's that girl he's with?" she said in a goaded tone. The girls were huddled together to talk about the pair.

"I don't know, but I don't like the looks of her…" the girl with long tied up black hair included. They were starting to vibe off a livid aura. The girl with short brown hair and blue eyes (the one who made the first remark) looked at the pinkette and inquired a remark.

"That must be his wife the Suna Council Elders arranged for him," she shrugged matter of fact tone. Both girls turned their attention away from the pair and at their friend.

"What?!" they shrieked in unison. The girl just stared at them in a dumbfounded expression.

"Yeah, everyone was talking about it lately. He's married to her. I think her name is Haruno Sakura, or something like that…" she insisted as her index finger rested on her chin as if she was thinking about something. The girls looked at each other. The girl with long brown hair put her hands on her hips.

"We'll see about that," she smirked. Her motioned her friends to follow her, and indeed, they did. Steadily, they ran up to the redhead, just to catch up with him. They were a few feet behind him. Then, they began to walk in a regular composure.

"Oi, Kazekage-sama!" the girl with long brown hair happily yelled a few feet away behind him. Her friends gave him smiles and waves. Gaara slowly turned around. So did Sakura. There a couple of feet behind them were cute, teenaged girls. The redhead just gave them a look. The trio walked up to the sand user.

"Good morning, Kazekage-sama," all three girls bowed as they said this in unison. Gaara nodded in return.

"Good-morning," was all he said. Regardless of his urge to ignore them, he didn't want to give the villagers a bad impression if all he did was act cold towards them. So it would be better to be "respectful and kind" like a "good" leader. The girls smiled. They began gushing towards him and complimenting him.

"Kazekage-sama! Thank you so much for building another playground! My little brother is quite thankful for that!" the girl with short brown hair jubilantly remarked.

"Kazekage-sama! You're a great leader! Honorable and respectful too! It would be an honor for me accompany you one day!" The girl with tied up hair said.

"My family is poor and we don't have any money. Would it be trouble to ask you for my hand in marriage so I can have a better future?" The perky brunette with black eyes said. She slightly had on puppy eyes with a cute pout. There eyes gleamed with anticipation and excitement. All at once, they were sucking up to him and giving him compliments. Sakura, just stood there from a nearby distance. She furrowed her eyebrows. It was only because she was slightly angered by the fact those girls were flirting with him. Realization struck her. She couldn't be _jealous_, could she?

_They're just girls, and yet, their asking for his hand in marriage!_

Sakura was annoyed by that fact. She crossed her arms as she waited impatiently on the young Kazekage. Gaara just actually stood there as they made comments. It was then there was a tap on her shoulder.

"Hey there, beautiful," A voice teasingly said behind her. Turning around, she widened her eyes. A broadened smile suddenly appeared on her face. There in front of her was Akira. A big grin on his handsome features.

"What a coincidence I met you here," he said gleefully. Sakura lightheartedly laughed.

"It seems so," she looked to side to take a glance at Gaara, who was still with the girls as they chattered away. Sakura slightly rolled her emerald eyes. Then she brought her attention back to the shinobi in front of her.

"So what brings you here?" the pinkette inquired. Akira just shrugged with a smirk.

"I just needed some fresh air, that's all. Mission trainings tire me out. I wanna relax, so I'm strolling through the village." He rubbed his arm in motioning that he was sore. He then looked at Sakura.

"What about you?" Sakura stayed quiet before answering.

"My husband and I are just strolling around the village too. He's kind of showing me around Suna," she said quietly, yet sheepishly. Akira nodded before realization struck him. He widened his dark orbs.

"Eh?! You mean…Kazekage-sama?!" His shock was apparent on his face and bewildered expression. Then, he immediately blushed red as his ears were getting hot. All this time, he had forgotten she was married. Yeah, not just married to anyone, she's engaged to the Kazekage. And here he was, having the most obvious affection for her. He slowly took a slide glance at the redhead that was a couple of yards away. He gulped. Then he clenched his fist.

_I can't act like I'm scared around Sakura-chan! I have to act like I can stand up to the most hardest challenge…even if it means getting her heart. _

He still looked at Sakura with the most hardest eyes. Sakura began to have a confused expression on her face.

"I was wondering if you wanted to get some tea or something…?" he asked nervously. Sakura stayed quiet. A thought occurred in her head. Does she still harbor the same feelings for Akira? It was then she realized something. _Her_ feelings changed for _Gaara._

…_or maybe it didn't change. Maybe I've always felt this way, but- Why am I always hiding it…?_

She looked down on the cement covered ground. Sakura didn't dare look at him in the eyes. Akira stood in front of her, confused. He felt a change in aura that radiated around Sakura. Last time, when he asked her out for tea, she happily and immediately accepted. But now, it was different. Sakura slowly raised her head. A small smile on her beautiful features.

_How am I suppose to say "no" and reject him without being so harsh?_

"I-…" she stopped. The pinkette didn't finish her sentence. She just left that word hanging in the public. Akira raised an eyebrow with a concerned look on his face.

"Akira, you're such a sweet person. I-" Akira slightly raised his hand to motion Sakura to stopped talking. Indeed, she froze.

"I understand if you're busy, or if you have hospital duties," he said slowly, almost hesitantly. He looked at her with unfathomable eyes for once. Sakura looked at him with pleading sad eyes. There was another different atmosphere around them. She stayed stoic for a moment before she smiled lightly and jokingly punched him in the arm.

"Why are you acting like that all of a sudden?" She teased.

"Of course I'll go with you," she said happily, but under the jubilant expression, she was doubting herself. He smiled and laughed. Then he gently took hold of her hands. While Sakura's big smiled slowly ceased, but there was a small one on her features.

Just a couple of yards away, Gaara stood there with the loquacious girls. They gushed about him for the past 15 to 30 minutes. Inwardly, he wanted to ignore them. They were annoying. It definitely infuriated him. He was impatient with them because they were irritating and boring him to death. He didn't like their flirtatious moments, not one bit. No matter how much he hated it, he _had_ to take responsibility and let people see him change. He _had_ to be a respectful figure. And of course, he just _had_ to be the type of person girls would be flirty with. He'd rather be with the pinkette, rather than being with them.

_They are so fucking annoying._

Their eyes were gleaming broadly. When marriage had blurted out their mouths, the redhead said in his deep voice.

"I'm sorry, but I already have a fiancée, much less, a _wife_," he said in monotonically. Inside, he was smirking. The girls froze, and a dangerous aura had vibe off of them. Veins popped in their heads out of anger. Then a thought occurred to one of them. The girl with mid-length brown hair took a slight look at the pinkette. She saw that the medic was associating with a handsome shinobi. The brunette, with an innocent tone, inquired to Gaara.

"Is _that_ your fiancé?" she asked, pretending not to notice the pinkette with the shinobi. Gaara adverted his eyes away from the teenage girls and turned his head to look at Sakura and Akira. He didn't say anything. He didn't do anything. But when he saw Sakura's smiling face towards the man, every single muscle he had on his beautiful body tensed. The way she smiled at him. The way her eyes gleamed with happiness. Everything made his heart stop for a minute. Even though he felt something strange inside his stomach, he clenched his fist. The man, whoever he was, was making her smile. What was it about the shinobi that made him angry? He couldn't describe it, but it made him mad just seeing them together, seeing them happy. When he looked closer to the pair, he saw that they were…holding hands?! He growled as his jade orbs narrowed to the man. Why was he feeling like this? He slightly clenched his fist harder.

The three girls noticed his dangerous aura. They smirked to each other. Just when one of them was about to touch his arm, he walked away. Her fingertips slightly, brushed against his sleeve. He started to walk towards the pair, who were unaware of the redhead approaching them. The three girls smirked and snickered as they walked off in a different direction, their eyes gleaming with amusement and satisfaction.

Sakura froze as Akira held her hands as he stood in front of her. She didn't know how to react to his movements. It was then Akira's voice that broke her daze.

"I know it's dangerous to be with you at a time like this. But I was wondering if you wanted to-" There was a sudden halt in his sentence. He just froze there for a moment. His eyes widened as he just stared blankly ahead. Sakura, who stood in front of him, had a perplexed look on her face.

_Why did he freeze all of a sudden?_

Then, the pinkette heard footsteps coming closer to her. All of sudden, she felt a presence behind her. She felt that his body was extremely close to hers. It was so close that she can feel her back against the hard, muscular chest that positioned behind her. Just when she was about to turn around, the stranger's voice reached her ears.

"Sorry to keep you waiting," he said monotonically. It was then she noticed whose voice it belonged to. Sakura took a glance up at the handsome sand user. There he was standing above her high and mighty, like a hero. His the sun's crimson rays reflected off his jade eyes. It just made his features look more handsome. Not only the sun made him look great, but he was standing a little too close to her. A sustainable tinge of pink went across her cheeks. Gaara didn't even bother to look at Sakura, he just stared ahead at the man in front of Sakura. Akira was still standing there, a gap. When he finally snapped out of his daze, he immediately bowed.

"Ohiyo, Kazekage-sama…" he formally bowed as he said this. Gaara didn't even bow back or say anything. He just stared at him. A deep stare that made Akira want to jump out of his skin. There was an awkward moment of laconic silence between the trio. The young Kazekage just stared at Akira, while Akira nervously stared at him back. Sakura just took glances at both Gaara and Akira, back and forth. It was then she broke the silence.

"Err…Gaara, this is my friend, Akira-kun," Sakura introduced Gaara to the shinobi. The last word of Sakura's sentence made his eyes slightly, barely twitch.

_Akira-kun? _

He clenched his fist. His muscles tensed. Apparently, Sakura didn't notice it because she ignored Gaara and put her attention to Akira.

"Um, Akira-kun, I guess it would be okay if we-" Sakura was cut off.

"Please excuse us, but we need to get going," the redhead's voice behind her interrupted her sentence. Just when Sakura was about to oblige, a rough hand grabbed her wrist and pulled her away. Akira was left there, alone. The shinobi stood frozen. He tried not to remember the looks the Kazekage gave him. Those deep, jade eyes. The intense glare. He finally gulped.

_I knew I shouldn't have talked to Sakura-chan._

He shook off the heavy feeling in his shoulders before walking away. He never wanted to confront the Kazekage again.

Sakura was still being forcefully and harshly dragged by Gaara. His tight grip was on her wrist as he pulled her away. Many people were slightly taking a glance at the pair, but Gaara didn't notice, or care. Sakura tried to resist by trying to let go of her wrist, but his grip was too strong. She gave him a bad look before speaking up to him.

"What the hell is your problem!" she yelled at him as she was still being dragged. Gaara didn't even look back at her as he led her. His back was still turned to her. She was slightly aggravated by his behavior. Getting her other hand, she put chakra in her palm and put it on top Gaara's hand. Then, she squeezed his wrist, putting strength as she put force on her hand. The redhead didn't flinch. Instead, he just let go of her wrist. Sakura was surprised and slightly stumbled. She rubbed her wrist as it painfully throbbed out of soreness. While doing that, she looked up at him with furious emerald eyes.

"What was that all about?!" she yelled in the public view. When she looked at the surroundings there were barely any people around. She was so caught up into being dragged that she didn't notice the change in setting. They were still in Suna, as far as she could tell, but it was less civilized. They were in a different part of the village. A part that didn't have much commotion. It was quiet.

_Where are we?_

Gaara was still staring at her as she looked around her surroundings. While her gaze was fixed on him rather than the abandoned part of the village, he spoke in his rough tone.

"Who was he," he stated. Once again, it wasn't a question. Sakura stared at him, her eyes gleaming in confusion.

"Who? Akira-kun?" He didn't even nod. Gaara just stood there, stoic and expressionless. Seeing he wasn't going to respond, she proceeded.

"He's a friend of mine…Why does it matter to you?" she asked as her voice slightly raised out of curiosity. When she figured he wasn't going to respond or do anything except giving her a impassive look, she raised her eyebrow.

"And why did you drag me away from Akira…?" she quirked.

"I was having a conversation and all of a sudden you came and pulled me away!" she crossed her arms.

"That was very rude!" she slightly raised her voice. Gaara just stood there. Sakura was getting infuriated by the second. He had no reason to be rude and not explain himself! Then all of a sudden, Gaara turned and walked away from Sakura. She clenched her fist.

_The nerve!_

"Where do you think you're going?!" she yelled after him. He just kept walking, his back turned to her. She growled and looked at her surroundings. No one was there. It was all sand and abandoned buildings. The pinkette then turned to look at the walking figure that was descending away from her. The mist of sand grains was blowing across her vision. There was a sudden urge in her heart. With a thought, she ran towards Gaara.

_Geez! He's just going to leave me?!_

Sakura ran as fast as she could, and she finally caught up with Gaara. The redhead was still walking at a steady speed, avoiding her. The pinkette strode beside him. He didn't even say anything, much less, talk to her. She made an annoyed face at him. Both people kept on walking to an unknown destination. They kept on walking, without talking for about 15 minutes. Sakura didn't know where the heck they were both going. It was better to stay with Gaara, rather than being abandoned in a place she hardly knows. She shook her head.

_Wait, did I just say it was better to stay with Gaara?! _

She took a side glance to glare up at the redhead. He was faced ahead as he kept on walking. Sakura slightly pouted. Then she couldn't stand it anymore. While walking, she forcefully slapped her hand on his clothed arm. It was a hard slap, one that would leave a red mark. She couldn't help it, she was mad. It suppose to be a day where things wouldn't go wrong.

"Where all we were suppose to do was look around the village. Did that happen? No! He had to be a total asshole and act like this!" It took a second before Gaara stopped walking and slowly shifted his unfathomable, jade eyes to glare down at her. Under the eyes were a dark aura Sakura was slightly taken back and afraid of the glare he was giving her. But the pinkette didn't want Gaara to know that she was full of fear. She wanted him to know she was full of anger. She raised her voice all of a sudden, but it quivered.

"Why are you ignoring me?!" her eyes were gleaming from the luminous sun that hovered above them, watching them intently. Gaara just stared at her back. It took a moment before he answered her in his infamous monotone.

"You were annoying," he confirmed. There was a vein that popped in her head. She clenched her fist.

"You have a lot of nerve!" she yelled between her clenched teeth. Regaining chakra in her fist, she was about to aim it towards Gaara. She raised her fist towards him. If he didn't dodge this one, his bones would surely break, much less a massive hole in the ground would appear. But lucky for him, he easily moved to the side and dodged. Sakura was taken back and widened her emerald orbs by the movement, but she kept on throwing punches at him. Once more, he jumped back and dodged. They ended up playing a game of cat and mouse. She was chasing after him. Sakura was missing her target ever so slightly and created a big, deep hold in the sandy ground. Sand, arising from the ground as that happened. He just kept on running, dodging. It was then she noticed that his brilliant sea foam eyes were slightly glittering under the sun when he shifted in the air, dodging as he did so. There was a small amount of amusement being shown Realization struck her.

_Why didn't he use his sand to defend back? Was this all just a game to amuse him? _

That thought just made her even more angry. She clenched her fist. It had been hours since they left the house. She was sick of this game. But she couldn't show him that she was a failure and gave up, would she?

_Hell no. _She thought with a triumphant smirk.

Once again, she brought up her fist as she ran towards the amused redhead, who stood at a safe distance away from her. He was surprisingly, now smirking. When she ran towards him, her fist in the air, he unexpected ran towards her too. She widened her eyes.

_What kind of idiot runs towards me when I'm about throw a punch? _

When they were 4 feet-3 feet-2 feet- and close enough where Sakura could make her target, she aimed her fist. Gaara, knowing what was coming, did a back flip in the air. His face was upside down in the sky and was merely inches away from Sakura's. She closed her eyes. In an instant, she was lying helplessly on the ground, with a body on top of hers. Emerald eyes revealed open and gazed into jade ones. She could feel the hot sand embracing her skin, making it feel hot too. When she looked up, Sakura saw Gaara's face. Before she knew it, she realized they were in an awkward position. Her body lying on the ground. His body lying on top of hers. Each of his knees were on either side of her hips. His arm rested above her as his hands pinned her wrists above her head. He did that so she wouldn't have to punch him anymore. He just gazed at her. A small, yet visible smirk on his features.

Sakura became pink at the position and from the heat (of the weather). The pinkette immediately yelled at him again.

"What are you doing?! Get off of me!" she yelled above to the redhead. She stared at him. Her cheeks became red again when she noticed how handsome he really looked. She turned away to the side, ashamed. Her face was still red. Then, Gaara spoke.

"Stop playing games," was all he said. Sakura immediately turned her head to look at him.

_Games? He thought I was playing games?! _

"What are you talking about?! You were the one who started it! You ignored, insulted me, and you dragged me away from Akira-kun!" There it was again. That man, that suffix on the end. Who did that shinobi think he is deserving the suffix of _-kun_? His muscles once again tensed.

"What is your intention with that shinobi," he muttered under his breath. His hot breath was on her cheeks. It made her have a tingly feeling that radiated throughout her body.

"Why does it matter to y-" she stopped her sentence. A question suddenly rose up inside of her.

_Why is he always concerned about me and Akira? _

She looked up at Gaara, who still looked down at her. An attractive smirk rose up in her features. She rose her eyebrows. The redhead was slightly perplexed about her sudden change from anger to…curiosity? She began to speak.

"Just out of curiosity, do you happen to be _jealous_…?" she asked, her voice slightly raised to emphasize the word jealous. She smirked out of interest. It was his turn to smirk as he looked down at her.

"What makes you think I would be jealous of a guy like _him_, with someone like _you_," he said amusingly, making sure she took it as an insult. Sakura turned red out of anger. It didn't help the fact that he was insulting her.

"Shut up. He's actually a nice, sweet person. Unlike you!" she said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"You're just cold, heartless, and doesn't care anyone but yourself," she said nonchalantly. She stared at him with truthful eyes as she scolded him. He narrowed his eyes at her as they turned into slits. They penetrated deep within her. There was a grunt that came from him. Sakura noticed this and she gulped.

_Great. Now I've done it._

She was slightly trembling on the inside, but she still kept her gaze on Gaara. Gaara slowly leaned his head down. Sakura closed her eyes at what he was going to do. Then a voice muttered close to her that reached within her ears.

"Do you truly think that I care about no one but myself…you really don't know, do you," Sakura gradually opened her eyes. The redhead's face was merely inches away from hers. They looked like they were close to kissing. Sakura's cheeks became tinted with shades of red. She can smell his manly cinnamon scent. It suited him and his figure. He too, can smell her scent. It was a sweet aroma of strawberries and vanilla. It was intoxicating. They stared at each other for a long time. Gaara noticed that she was truly beautiful from the inside and out. But he would never admit that loudly. Nor would he admit that he truly cared about her the most. He has yet understood this feeling. Thoughts were racing to their minds. It was about each other. Sakura wanted to say the real feelings that bothered her, but she knew Gaara wouldn't feel the same way. Little did she know that he felt the same for the pinkette.

Here they were, in the scorching desert, yards away from the village. Just laying there, Gaara on top of Sakura. The sun was descending downward across the horizon as darker shades of azure started to appear. The blustery chill started to emerge, blowing across the two figures. Out of no where, Gaara let go of Sakura's wrist, but he was still laying on her, their faces so close to kissing. Sakura, having an urge to do this, slowly brought her hands to grasp each side of Gaara's cheeks. She slightly caressed them with her soft and gentle touch. Then, her hand traced upward, so her thumbs were caress the kanji mark on his forehead. The crimson mark sustained a meaning, a moral. Her emerald orbs gazed at jade ones as she did so. Inside them, she saw a lost puppy, being abandoned by his master. She also saw loneliness that crept within the shadows of his unfathomable eyes. It was shield by the sun's glistening rays that reflected in the sea of jade. If people would see this, would they think he was an outsider? Would they view the same thing she did?

Before she moved to Suna, she thought eternal loneliness without her friends was going to prevent her from being loved and reaching her goals without support. But when she looked at Gaara, he's been alone for the past 12 years, distant from the others. Even though that was a weakness and strength, he kept on going to receive his title of Kazekage. Even though there was an upcoming war, he'll do anything for victory, for his village. That didn't stop him from reaching his goals. Would she just be a barrier to impede success among his goals? Would loneliness from Gaara make him become a better man? In a flash, tears overwhelmed her eyes. They gleamed from the sun light as they trailed down her pink tinted cheeks. She started to muffle out some sobs as she brought her hands up to her face to wipe the tears, embarrassed that she cried in front of Gaara. The redhead was as stiff as a rock, but his muscles no longer tensed. Just when the pinkette touched him, there was an electrifying spew that went through her fingertips to his cheeks. Of course Gaara noticed this, but did Sakura?

The pinkette shield her face with her hands as she hastily wiped the tears away. The redhead just stared at her. Why was she crying all of a sudden? With support from his elbows, he brought his hands to gently removed Sakura's hands from her face. When he did so, Sakura stopped sobbing, yet the tears kept on overflowing her face. If anything, it made her look like a cute, lost child. The young Kazekage cast his eyes down to her. He gently and lightly, wiped her tears away with his thumb. Sakura just stared at him because of his sudden gesture. In his deep, monotone voice, he muttered to the pinkette.

"I thought I told you not to cry," he said without expression, but his eyes slightly showed his feelings. Sakura was tinted pink, as always when she was around Gaara. That was when Sakura began to answer in a quiet, trembling voice.

"Do you care about me…O-or do I just get in the way?" she asked in a quivering voice. The redhead just stared at her with his infamous, beautiful jade sea. He began to wipe the left over tears that stained her reddened cheeks. He then stopped and stared at her hard.

"Hn. You are my weakness. Of course you get in my way," he muttered huskily. Sakura widened her emerald orbs at this comment. It was then she stopped sobbing and crying and began to focus her attention to the man on top of her. Thoughts raced through her mind.

_Is it a bad thing?…or a good thing?_

A small smile slowly appeared on her features. Her smile was able to melt anyone's heart. She softened her emerald eyes as she gazed at him. It was in a sympathetic and…loving way? Deep down she truly was falling in love with him.

_No matter how much of a jerk he is._

She lightheartedly laughed at this inside joke. She was still pink faced. Gaara just stared at her with perplexed, jade eyes. If he had eyebrows, he would've raised them (lol). Sakura turned to the side and took a glimpse of their surroundings. The sun was about to go down and various vibrant shades of orange, blue, red, pink and purple appeared at the scene. She turned her attention to Gaara. She muffled something out in a quiet voice.

"Gaara, can you please get off of me?" Indeed, he did, not realizing that they stayed in that position for a long time. When the redhead proceeded off of her, she sat up, brushing the sand off her hair and clothes. Gaara just watched her intently for some reason. Sakura still sitting on the ground, looked up at the shinobi. He brought his hand out in front of her, a gesture to take it so they could walk out of the desert, into the village. When the pinkette saw this, she shook her head with a smile.

"I want to enjoy this sunset for a moment," She turned her gaze away from Gaara and fixed it onto the horizon. The redhead looked at her and followed her glance. She was right. The sun was about to descend towards the prospect, leaving trails of vibrant colors behind. It was a breathtaking sight. Still having his gaze on the view, he took a seat next to Sakura. The hot sand made contact with their clothed skin. Gaara sat crossed legged, with his arms crossed over his chest. Sakura just sat with her legs out and her hands on her lap. They waited patiently for the sun to go down. The pair didn't say anything to each other. They just savored the moment in front of them. The pinkette had a small smile on her face. It had truly been a while since she saw something as beautiful as the sunset. It just looked more beautiful in the scorching desert. It was special because she was able to share the moment with Gaara.

Gaara was savoring the same thing. He hadn't quite notice how gorgeous the sunset really was from the festive village. In truth, he was always too busy to take in such a sight. The sun was three quarters down, that only revealed a slight amount of sun to his eyes. The trail left behind a quandary of orange, purple, blue, and pink that blended together as if it was a fruity, yet domestic paintbrush over a collage. It took a while before the sun was gradually, but completely down. Even though the view of the sunset was over, none of the two people moved an inch. They still stayed in the exact same spot. The redhead took a side glance at Sakura. Her gaze was still fixed on the same view where the sunset lied. Even though it was dark shade of azure, he could still see her beautiful emeralds glisten in amazement.

Sakura, feeling a gaze on her, turned to look at Gaara with a small smile. It was a genuine smile that was happy. The redhead's heart suddenly fluttered. It ached with every moment he had with her. It was now completely dark outside. Even though both ninja knew they were suppose to head home, they stayed, staring into each other's orbs. Sakura interrupted the gaze with a pink tint on her cheeks. She abruptly looked up at the sky. There were small, yet many amounts of luminous stars that glistened every moment. It surrounded them as they danced with gleaming, jubilant joy. Beside the stars was a white/yellow goddess that radiated the light in the pinkette's emerald eyes. Gaara began to look at the view too. They stayed silent for a moment. A sweet whisper came from Sakura.

"It's beautiful, isn't it…" she inquired to the redhead. There was a small laconic silence that vibe throughout the desert. That was until Gaara unexpectedly muttered something under his breath.

"Yes," was all he said. Surprised that he suddenly spoke, Sakura turned her head to Gaara. He was staring at her. Emeralds met Jades. She felt her stomach flutter from quarries. Her face gain composure of redness.

_He __couldn't be talking about me…could he? _

She asked herself that as they once again looked at each other. The pinkette admired his jade sea. They were unfathomable, unlike hers. Her emerald ones showed too much expression. Before she knew it, she slightly and gradually leaned in towards Gaara, her hand rested on the ground and got support from it. The redhead had slightly, just barely leaned in too. She leaned in closer to him, their faces merely inches apart like before. She can feel his breathing on her cheeks. He could feel hers too. Sakura's eyes were lazily half lidded as she did this. With a brief second, their lips gently touched. Eye lids began to close. Their lips brushed against each other softly. There was another shock that went through it. It tingled with every sensation. Gaara noticed that her lips were ultimately soft. Sakura noticed that his lips were soft too. It felt like they stayed like that for eternity, even though it was just a couple of seconds. It was a sweet, gentle kiss that came from both of them. All of a sudden both people began to pull back at the same time. Their faces were inches apart as they stared at each other.

Sakura had an apparent blush on her face. Her eyes had softened. Gaara's beautiful eyes stared at her. For once, they showed sympathy. The kiss, it felt…good. Her lips were soft and warm. Being a little more bold, the redhead leaned in towards the pinkette once more. Sakura let him capture his lips with hers. It was once again, gentle and caring, except this time, it lasted a little longer. Gaara brought his hands to her cheeks as their lips were still connected. Sakura brought her soft hands on his cheeks also. Both of them stayed like that for eternity. Even though both of them couldn't admit their feelings to each other, they feelings poured out into the kiss. Everything stirred and revealed itself inside that moment. Sakura could feel her heart flutter. She can hear her heart drumming with every second that passed by. This was the only moment that everything came together like missing puzzle pieces. The kiss disconnected as the pair pulled away. Their hands still rested on each other's cheeks. Who knew everything could pour out on one single kiss?

Sakura shyly looked down on the ground as the moon reflected in her eyes. Gaara's soft, large hands were still on her cheeks as her hands were still on his. The blush was still apparent. She then brought her eyes to look at him. Gaara stared at her once again. They slowly let go of each other by putting their hands back to their sides. Both people turned their attention away from each other and put their gazes back on the moon and stars. They stayed like that for a long time. It was quiet. It was peaceful. And it was beautiful. Everything was coming into place like a puzzle. It was only because he got to spend his time on his weakness. Sakura.

Just when he has his eyes fixed on the view above, out of nowhere, he felt weight on his shoulders. He looked down to see Sakura resting her head on his broad shoulder. She seemed tired, yet lovely as the moon reflected light on her ivory skin.

As she rested her head on his shoulder, he couldn't help but faintly do something that no one would see him do. Smile. There was barely, a small view of it, but there _was_ a smile. Sakura's eyes began to slowly droop as she rested against Gaara. The redhead noticed this. The vibrant, yellow-white goddess began to peer down at them, glistening light as she did so. As he gazed at the moon, there was a reflection on it. He could see Sakura's smiling face appear on the circular, radiant moon. Her eyes glistened and her smile made his heart flutter with butterflies in his stomach, an odd, yet familiar feeling. The picture that on the moon disappeared as his eyes no longer showed happiness. There was a deep bedridden trail of concern in them. Everything about Sakura was perfect. They just, a few minutes ago, shared their first kiss with each other. It was sweet and gentle… it was perfect. Here he was sitting next to his gorgeous weakness, under the peaceful night. Sadly he knew everything would shatter as the war was coming closer and closer to Suna. He knew that things wouldn't be the same. He also knew that things and moments would be lost through the deep cracks of the war. The body next to him shifted. It made him snap out of his thoughts and look at Sakura. She was resting her head on him, peacefully. Her features were angelic as there was a smile on her face. Eye lids concealed sparkling emeralds. She quietly muttered in her sleep.

"Gaara…" was all she whispered, a small smile appearing after that. Gaara softened his eyes. He finally knew what this feeling was. A small, faint smirk/smile appeared on his handsome features. Even if things were going to be lost, even if the whole world was going to shatter, even if everyone turned against him, a confirmed feeling emerged in him. Even if all of that happens, he won't give up. He'll keep on going, reaching for the goal of victory. Reaching for determination of protecting the citizens, his village…his weakness.

_As long as I'm with her… _

He thought to himself as the stars danced above the dark azure sky, granting his every wish.

**So Gaara finally admits that he has feelings for her...awww! How will this help their future? I'll probably put a lemon scene in chapters 12 or 13...or mabye both^_^! Remeber to read and review! Thank you:]**


	12. Lunch Break

**Hello everyone! I'm sooo sorry for not updating in time and because of that, I think my story was not stored up to date, therefore deleting most of my files. I was pretty busy over spring break (like the average person), and I didn't have time to write my story. Thank you soo much for the reviews ^_^ I very grateful to have people liking my story. For once I think this story is worth my time. Thank you for all the support:] I'll update chapter 13 as soon as possible. Right now, I'm just editing chapter 13. Thank you! Read & Review! **

**RECAP: In the last chapter, Sakura and Gaara went touring around Suna, only to be met by some girls, who purposely flirted with Gaara. Then, Sakura had a suprised meeting with Akira, who Gaara was slightly annoyed with. It all ended up with an everlasting argument with Sakura throwing kicks and punches at Gaara, who was amused by the pinkette's actions. The young Kazekage expertly pinned her down, making Sakura unable to move. It all started with a kiss under the crimson sunset, which was indeed GaaSaku fluff:] Realizing his true emotions for the pinkette, Gaara was deep in thought about how Sakura was his weakness and then...? **

Jade eyes moved hastily as he scanned the written document. Gaara's office was undimmed due to the sun's incandescent rays that had sheen through his office window. His office was vast, almost empty if it wasn't for the broad, black desk, his massive amounts of paperwork and documents, a small, red leather couch and a large book case against the wall that reached the ceiling. With a stoic face, he began to write his signature before absent mindedly tossing it to the side. As he took a glance at the nearby clock adjacent from his desk, he began to wonder.

_Is Sakura awake yet…? _

It was almost 11:00 in the morning, and he left the mansion hours ago. It was no surprise that he woke up to find a pink-haired beauty sleeping next to him, her light breathing was soft as it reached his ears. Even though he was suppose to be focusing on his job, his mind kept on wandering to the pinkette. Her face kept on popping up wherever he went.

Just yesterday, she was just yelling at him for being "rude" to her and her friend, Akira-kun. He tightly clenched his teeth. The way she smiled at the shinobi. The way she laughed, or the way he held her warm, soft hands. He growled.

After meeting Akira, the pinkette and the sand user ended up fighting. It amused him at how cute she looked when she was angry. He abruptly shook his head. Great. Every time he thought of her, he began to feel even more weak. He grunted out of disapproval as he began to read another document that rested in front of him.

_Villages should keep their relations connected to other allies before the war…Konoha agreement of Suna compromise…renovate the nation's army…_

He absentmindedly skimmed through the document. Even though he was reading it, no thoughts were reoccurring in his head. Well, there was a certain medic that appeared. This woman was driving him insane. Last night, they shared their first kiss. It made his stomach churn from unwanted delight. Her lips were so soft like silk. Gaara dropped his black pen.

_I have to stop thinking about her. She's a distraction from work!_

He stridently growled. Bringing his hand, he brushed his rough hand through his rust colored hair. There was a impulsive beep from the small intercom on his desk. _Beep._

"Kazekage-sama, Lady Sakura-san is here to see you," Matsuri's voice rang throughout his room. When he heard that Matsuri was referring to Sakura, he couldn't help but faintly smirk. He pressed the red button on the small intercom machine to send a reply.

"Let her proceed," was all he said in his husky, monotone voice. A response came back.

"H-hai," she stammered. He noticed that there was a bitter tone in her word, but he ignored it. Looking out the window, the sun gleamed marvelously as the clouds shifted above the azure. The climate looked warm and hot. It was evident because there were small children playing outside. It was all he could see from his window. It was feeling officially warm inside his white and blue Kazekage robes that he was wearing. A sudden knock was heard from his door. Without a response, the door opened.

_Who the hell does this person think he is, coming through my office like that…_

Gaara growled under his breath. Then, a head popped in his room. Just when he was about to scold the person, he realized who intruded his office. This person had pink hair and beautiful emerald eyes.

"Hey, Gaara," a sweet voice spoke out to him. The redhead could only watch as Sakura shyly walked in the room with a bashful smile. There was a small tinge of pink on her cheeks. Her hands were hidden behind her back, as if she was concealing something. A cold front was what he gave her. Gaara just gave her a stare of "what-do-you-want" look.

"I made you lunch," she said nonchalantly. She brought her hands out in front of her and in her palms was a picnic basket. It was neatly woven of wood. Sakura slightly swung the picnic basket's handle to signify that lunch was contained in the there.

"So I was wondering if you wanted to…" He gave her a blank stare, not even listening to the pinkette speak. Her mouth was moving summarily, but no words came out. He scrutinized the kunoichi up and down. Sakura was wearing a white skirt that went up mid thigh, but was still apparently short. Her hair was efficiently combed and looked silky. Her top was the most…distracting. She was wearing a red halter top that hugged her luscious curves. The upper top of the shirt revealed two big mounds that exposed perceptible cleavage. His breathing silently hitched. Then suddenly, Sakura's sweet voice broke him out of his thoughts.

"Gaara? Did you hear me? So what do you think?" Sakura asked in a concern voice. The redhead just stared at her vacantly.

_What was this woman talking about…?_

Seeing that the former Shukaku container wasn't going to answer due to the perplexed look he was giving her, she repeated her question.

"Since it's a sunny and warm day, do you want to eat lunch outside?" she asked slightly annoyed, her hands on her hips. Gaara just grunted out a small "Hn" and stood up from his desk. He walked towards the pink-haired apprentice and opened the door that led to the hallway. The young Kazekage walked out with Sakura following behind him. Both figures silently walked down the halls. Gaara just stared ahead, unaware of Sakura's thoughts that plagued her mind.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Let's eat right here," Sakura pointed out to a vast, empty landscape, just a couple of meters out of Suna. Gaara didn't say anything as he plopped himself down on the warm, grainy sand. The immense shade of a big tree stood above the two figures. Sakura unpacked the food out of the picnic basket as she set them on the ground. There was a container of strawberries, rice balls, sticky rice with vegetables, and bottles of water for the two of them. Sakura sat across from Gaara, who was sitting cross legged. The dark shade was hovered over them from a tree. He reached his chop sticks toward the rice balls in a small container as he began to eat his lunch meal. The pinkette just stared at him while he was doing so. Her emerald eyes held concern in them. Taking the first bite and silently chewing, he noticed her gaze upon him. Jade eyes shifted towards her. The former Shukaku container put his chopsticks down as his chews deceased. She wasn't eating, so there must be something wrong. Sakura just stared at him back. Why wasn't she eating?

"What bothers you," he said in a rough, monotone voice. She stayed silent for a moment, looking down at the set of foods.

"I was just wondering-" she hesitated. Then she looked up at Gaara.

"When can I go back to the hospital?" There was something in her eyes, although he couldn't put his finger on it, that hid beneath her emerald jewels. Gaara didn't say anything. He just merely kept on eating his steaming sticky rice with his chopsticks. Sakura waited patiently for the shinobi in front of her to finish his bite. He then looked up.

"Until I say so," he simply said. Sakura was taken back by his answer. It's been merely two-three days since she left the hospital. Being unconscious for 3 weeks was enough for Sakura. Besides, who was going to run the hospital if she wasn't there?

"But-Don't you think that I should get back to work?" she asked almost defensively. He immediately stopped chewing and put his chopsticks on the brim of the container of the rice balls. He turned his head to look up at Sakura, who was slightly angered by his answer of refusing her to go to work.

"You are in no condition to work," he said nonchalantly, his monotonic, cold tone sent shivers down her spine. Sakura furrowed her eyebrows as she frowned. She just stared at the food in front of her, not bothering to eat. To her, there was no good reason to argue with Gaara again. She knew he would just win either way.

_What's the use of it anyway? He won't let me go to work anyway even if we fight and argue…_

The former Shukaku container stared at her. He could tell that her hopes of going back to work had been let down. The sudden change in her aura made him clench his stomach out of queasiness. A small frown appeared on her gorgeous face. Her eyes shifted down from disappointment. The view of seeing her sad made him want to commit suicide. He inwardly growled. A deep, husky voice broke her out of her thoughts.

"But I'll inform the hospital that you'll be back a few days from now," he said without a tone. This statement immediately made Sakura's head shot up. Her emerald jewels broadened. She just stared dumbfounded at the man in front of her.

"R-really?" the stutter confirmed her anxiousness. Gaara just looked at her in an approved look, knowing that he wouldn't repeat himself. Her heart raced rapidly through the wind that gusted its way through. She immediately jumped out of her seat and flung her arms toward the redhead. The redhead was unaware of it and was forcefully underneath the pinkette, his back against the smooth, warm sand. She hugged him above, her arms around his neck. Gaara just stared taken aback at what was happening. He didn't make a comment or move as he was being pushed to the ground, with Sakura embracing him. He noticed that she was faintly smiling with a tinge of pink on her cheeks.

"Oh, Thank you sooo much, Gaara!" she said cheerfully. The redhead just grunted as the pinkette's cheek was being pressed against his cheek. When realization hit Sakura, she immediately began to get off of the shinobi. She didn't mean to stumble him to the ground when she hugged him. Much less, she didn't mean to have such glee within that hug. Gaara sat up and brushed himself off. His sea foam eyes looked to gaze up at Sakura. She, too was looking at him. This time, it wasn't a concerned look, but a comical, happy look. It was unaware to him that he had a grain of rice stuck to his lip. She tried not to stifle out a giggle, from what he could see. He immediately had a perplexed look on.

"What," he asked in his infamous deep voice. She smiled. Sakura's eyes had gleamed from amusement of some sort. Then, all of a sudden, she leisurely leaned in on him, her hands and knees on the ground. Gaara didn't back away. He was slightly inquisitive on what she was about to do. She leaned in some more, their faces were close to touching.

"Gaara, you have a grain of rice stuck to your lip," her breath hit his cheek as she inched her face closer to his. In an instant, before he could even blink, Sakura's lips gently touched his. The redhead blinked once, twice. He was slightly taken back by her move. Even though it was unforeseen, it was pleasant. She tasted sweet and smelled intoxicating of vanilla and strawberries. The combination was too much to take. He moved his face closer to the pinkette, their lips still connected. Hesitantly, he brought his hands to cup her cheeks. Surprisingly to Sakura, he actually moved his lips, kissing her slowly in an enjoying kiss. Sakura leaned in closer to him, wanting to feel no space between the both of them. She wrapped her arms around his neck. Gaara could feel the warmth between them. Then, the pinkette made the first move to slowly move her tongue, tracing it along his lips, making sure to the "rice" off his lips. Gaara, feeling the heat, opened his mouth to let Sakura's tongue trace the cavern. The redhead in return, moved his tongue athwart hers in an everlasting motion, slightly overlapping each other's tongue. He licked her lips as his tongue slithered in her mouth like a sly snake. Sakura could feel the heat in her stomach. It churned. It fluttered as if feathery, colossal wings were wanting to free themselves from a small, steel cage.

"Mmm…" she moaned unexpectedly, her lips still on his. The shinobi heard this. Something, although he didn't know where it came from, stirred inside of him. It encouraged him to proceed what he was doing. Gaara's tongue went deeper into her mouth, wiggling around as it did so. Sakura moaned again. It felt as if she was being swallowed, as if she was on fire. Before she knew it, her back was rested on the ground with Gaara on top of her, kissing her passionately. Her arms were still wrapped around his neck. Her petite body writhed under Gaara's muscular one. The sand user's hands rested on either side of the pinkette's head, holding him in place as he ravaged her with his idyllic kisses.

"Mmmm…!" She moaned once more as his tongue wrested with hers in a fight for dominance. Gaara did a small, yet sexy grunt. It was a tongue wrestle that _he_ would eventually win.

_Where did he learn to kiss like this? _

Sakura thought as her stomach swirled with heat and her heart was filled with complete bliss. She tried to gasp for wanted air, but Gaara took the chances to fulfill her mouth with his tongue and mouth. Oh, how she wanted to breathe! The redhead smirked as his lips were pressed against soft pink ones. Having the chance, Sakura took a small, hasty gasp of air before rough, soft lips violently crashed on hers again. With that, they continued their make out session. Gaara loved hearing her heavy breathing. He also loved the way she moaned when he ravaged her with the dominance of their tongues. With a sudden, unknown urge that stirred inside of him, he brought his hands downward. The former Shukaku container distracted her with his passionate kisses so he would proficiently slither his hands down. Unknown to Sakura, his hands slid on the sand, past Sakura's head, then shoulder, and stopped to the side of her halter-topped chest. Surreptitiously, he brought his hands over the pinkette's red-clothed chest, each hand hovering both large breasts.

The redhead widened his eyes. Her massive mounds were soft and squishy like a damp sponge. Even though the body part was very immense, probably a C-D size, it was a tiny bit big for his large, rough hands. Besides that, it felt warm and good underneath his palms. Sakura felt his hand on her breast, and before she could even stifle out a complain, Gaara, still kissing Sakura, gently squeezed her large mounds as he did so. Sakura shot open her emerald eyes. A deep, pleasurable sensation spewed throughout the pinkette's body. She slightly disconnected the kiss from the redhead.

"Ahhh…" she faintly moaned. Her head tossed from one side to the next. The pinkette was still had her arms around the shinobi. Her eyes were shut from pleasure, and Sakura's mouth was heavily gasping for air as her cheeks were tainted red. The young Kazekage's ears somewhat perked up to her response. While smirking, he squeezed her breasts a little harder. His thumb was fondling with her clothed covered nipples.

"Uhhhhh…!" She weakly arched her back and clawed her hands on the sand. Her emerald orbs rolled back in pleasure. She was heavily gasping for nonexistent air as her body writhed in pleasure. Gaara's smirk grew wider as his jade orbs showed amusement and satisfactory. Before Sakura knew it, Gaara claimed her lips with his once again. He grunted hungrily. This time, he didn't stay in one place. His kisses traveled down her chin. With one suck, his kisses went downward. The redhead did this as he still fondled with her corpulent breasts. Then, he started to kiss and suck on her neck, his fingers, never neglecting her large, perky mounds. Sakura once again moaned. Her hands suddenly were brought up to his rust colored locks, pleasurably running her slender fingers through his short tresses.

"Ahhh!" There it was again. Oh, how he loved hearing her moan out of ecstasy. He hastily sucked on her pulse. Then he roughly sucked on other parts of her neck, making pinkish/reddish, cautious marks. He roughly squeezed her mounds once again and was rewarded with another moan. Gaara couldn't help but growl out of satisfaction. She moaned again. This time, it wasn't in incoherent words.

"Gaara…!" The way how his name rolled off her sweet tongue perked up his ears. He immediately stopped what he was doing. Lifting his head, he looked at the gasping pinkette underneath him. Her eyes were half-lidded. Her soft pink hair was spread out on the sand that provided warmth underneath the cool shade they were under. Her breathing was still heavy, but it lightened down just a little. Her expression was flabbergasted, with a large, apparent blush on her face. Everything about her was perfect, he thought.

_She's so beautiful. _

He looked down at her with his unfathomable, hazed jade eyes. She stared back at him with her half lidded emerald jewels. She slid her hands down from his hair to his cheeks. Then, in a heated moment, she crashed her lips on rough ones. They once again wrestled in dominance with their tongues. Sakura groaned deep within her throat as she felt Gaara's hands teasing her breasts once again. His hand slickly slid down lower, past her abdomen, past her belly button. He reached a certain destination that held womanly treasures. The kiss was still connected between the two as Gaara lifted her skirt up with one hand. The redhead started to caress her porcelain-colored, long legs by rubbing his hands up and down her thighs.

"Mmmm!" she moaned deep within her throat, her mouth still connected on his. Just when the former Shukaku container was about to continue his ministrations, there was a cough being heard. Gaara growled under his breath. His eyes showed deep hatred for the person who interrupted him and _his_ woman.

"Ahem…" This person coughed the second time. Both people immediately froze. They disconnected their kiss and slowly lifted their heads to see who the intruder was. Sakura's emerald eyes widened. An elderly man in his peach-orange council robes stood above them. His bald head slightly shimmered under sun's incandescent rays. His beard and bushy eyebrows were white as the fluttery snow. The wrinkles at the corner of his eyes didn't cease as he winced from the sun's brightness, under the dark shade of the tree. Realization hit Gaara. It was one of the elderly Suna Council members. In a swift movement, the sand user got off of Sakura, who too, got up in discomfort. The old man looked at both of them.

"You were missing for over an hour," he said matter-of-factly in his hoarse, rough tone. His dark brown eyes were fixed on Gaara. The young Kazekage could only stare at him back, out of embarrassment. Sakura stood beside him, her eyes fixed down on the ground, afraid to look up at the elderly Council Member.

"Did you forget you had Kazekage duties?" he asked the unreciprocated question. Gaara didn't answer him. There was an arduous, undomesticated aura that radiated above the trio. He just listened to what the old man had to say. The pinkette that stood beside the redhead felt as if she wanted to shrink in this heavy aura between her husband and the Council Member. "Did you forget that you have Suna to look over? Or the War?! Or the fact that many civilians are injured at this exact moment?!" he now yelled at the pair. Sakura could feel herself dwindling in uneasiness. Gaara stared ahead. She could tell that he too, was distressing and mortified.

"And here you are, having a love session with your wife, who _should_ be working in the hospital," the old man was now looking at Sakura. His eye brows furrowed when he looked at the pair, but when he looked specifically at her, she felt the hard gaze that was weighing her down. Sakura was about to bow down for her apologies, but before she could even do that, Gaara bowed down before she did.

"My apologies. I am the one at fault. I take full responsibility of my behavior," he said formally as he bowed. Sakura bowed formally right after Gaara.

"I, too apologize for my behavior. It was actually my fault for making him leave from his Kazekage duties," The old man just looked at both of them. He sighed disbelievingly.

"Just go back to the Kazekage Tower," he said nonchalantly, out of distress. Gaara nodded. In an instant, sand surrounded swirled around the redhead and the pinkette. They were both gone when the Council Member blinked.

"Youngsters these days…" he sighed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They arrived in front of the Kazekage Tower after the sand vanished and swished from thin air. Sakura turned her gaze to Gaara, who in turn was looking at her. All of a sudden, the pinkette started to do a shy smile. Her face was slightly red.

"Sorry for distracting you from work. I didn't mean to…you-know," she said quietly, looking at him with an apparent blush. Gaara just slowly nodded. Deep down, he knew it was his fault too. After all, he was the one who started to become bolder and go inherent within the kiss. He didn't mean to go that far, but he loved it so much…he loved this _woman_ so much. He didn't know how or why it happened, but something made him want to do it.

_What overcame me…?_

He looked at Sakura with his jade eyes. She was breathing quite exhaustedly. Few strands of her hair stuck up from odd corners of her head. Lifting his rough, large hands, he began to gently pat her pink head, flattening the stuck up strands. She just stared as he did so. Lifting her heels, she leaned in and her lips brushed against his cheeks. He just gazed in astonishment at her. She just blushed.

"I'll see you at home," said her sweet voice. With that, she walked off from the Kazekage Tower, leaving Gaara isolated alone. He touched his cheek as he watched her leave for their mansion. A smirk appeared on his handsome features. His eyes were still unfathomable, shielding sympathy for the pinkette. His wife was definitely interesting.

_The things you do to me._

Gaara sighed before walking into the large tower, only to be greeted by Matsuri.

"How was lunch?" she inquired as she gleamed at him with a smile, a blush on her cheeks. The redhead stared at her for a moment. He paused before answering.

"Excellent." It was a simple word that had so much meanings.

**Wow. Gaara and Sakura seem to be getting closer (If you know what I mean):] It was a shame that they were interrupted by the elder Suna Council member. I was thinking about puting a lime-lemonish scene in the next chapter. But maybe it's too soon for that? I'll probably put a Gaara X Sakura scene in chapter 13 (ofcourse). Well, thank you soo much for reading! Please review! **


End file.
